The Nation of Vulpera
by LordearonMan2
Summary: He wanted a different life when he thought they betrayed him and so he wished his desire to the Box of Eternal Bliss. Only when after his wish was granted did he didn't expect that he would be sent to the world of Azeroth, allowing him to live his own life and forge down his own path a path that would eventually lead him into creating a nation.
1. Chapter 1 Box of Eternal Bliss

**Summary: He was captured and untrialled. They sentenced him into prison without even standing up to him. He was sentenced to imprisonment into the blood prison and died when he was offered as a sacrifice into the box of eternal bliss. He thought they betrayed him after all he had done for them, so he wished for a second life. A life that he could call his own and would unintendedly lead him into the world of Azeroth. On where he would forge his own path and create his own place on where he would truly belong.**

**AN: Hey everyone Lordaeronman2 here and with my new made story. This fictional crossover story was inspired by the whole "Naruto: Blood Movie" and from the fictional story of "Re: Takeover" by Asuraa. This fic will be one of my bit dark creations and will contain some bashings here and there so if you don't want your favorite characters to be bashed please do leave now, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved. **

"_Let the echoes of doom resound across this wretched world, that all who live may hear them and despair."_

— _Archimonde destroying Dalaran_

**Chapter 1**

**Box of Eternal Bliss**

In a dark room at the depths of the whole blood prison on the village of the hidden grass, two men could be seen. The first was a young man who was being clasped and bounded to a tilted stone table at the center of the entire room. He seemed to on his mid-teens, probably around 16. He had bright blonde hair and three-line whisker-like marks marred on his face. While the second man looked older and had long black hair and wore a green like officer's uniform who stood at the side of the darkroom.

"Just give up, your so-called village had already betrayed you, they didn't stand up for you, they abandoned you as soon you became a liability"

The black long-haired man named Mui who stood at the side of the room spoke and watched as the box of eternal bliss siphons the life of the young man. The young man was losing his vision as he tried to fight off the pull of the demonic box in front of him before he finally heard the voice of Mui and his words.

The blond young man then remembered the faces of the ones he called family made when he was being taken into prison. They all looked away from him when they saw his face of desperation and his pleads of innocence.

When he remembered all of the pain he had to endure throughout his life, the struggles and his final realization and acknowledgement that he was only being used by them all within his mind only then a lone tear slipped down his right eye as he finally lost his will and allowed the box to devour him entirely with his body and soul along with entirety of the nine tails, as his body finally lost all of its signs of life but not before he whispered.

"I wished I had a second life…" He said in his dying breath before he finally closed his eyes.

The mouth mask of the box then closed before it glowed when it heard his wish. The whole darkroom then shook violently as it was then bathed in eerie purple light when the whole room was then covered by rune-like sealing marks all over before it exploded in a huge epic blast of purple light and disappeared.

* * *

"At last! The way to the World Tree is clear! Witness the end, you mortals! The final hour has come!"

The gigantic demonic eredar's voice thundered throughout the mount Hyjal as he finally made his way to the base of the colossal world tree after he destroyed the puny resistance he had to trudge through along the way. The demons name was Archimonde the defiler and the right hand of Sargeras and right now he was ecstatic for he assumed it was finally time for him to claim the powers of the second well of eternity.

He didn't stopped his march to the tree nor did he noticed the underlying trap that the night-elves had placed for him when he would finally arrive. Until the heavens above them, all began to roil the clear orange afternoon sky was suddenly covered in a massive swirling dark clouds of storms. Archimonde noticed this and looked up thinking that this is just one of the final attempts of the mortals onto him to defeat him. Before the converging clouds thundered and blasted a torrent surge of purple lighting in front of him.

When the lights died down what it revealed surprised them all for it what revealed to them after the lights was a huge ominous black box that stood tall at the height of Archimonde's chest and what seemed to be radiating with unknown massive power. Archimonde felt the power of the box as he faltered for a few moments thinking that this was a trap before he opted to reach out to it with a step to claim it for his own. But not before the box suddenly shook and opened its massive mask mouth.

Then suddenly streams of dark energy poured out from its mouth and began to take form of being akin to gigantic fox that towered tall as Archimonde if not even more. Unknown to all, the box had already granted the wish of the young man who died earlier and granted him another life but his wish was turned and twisted to akin of horror wish, for the box had turned him into the very being that he swore to hold and imprison.

"**Roooaar!" **The giant black nine-tailed roared when it finally took a solid form.

"By Elune what is that thing…" A beautiful night elf named Tyrande said in shock as she watched from the afar the events that have unfolded.

Archimonde only gritted his teeth in anger when he looked at the fox "I don't know who you are or what you are, but I will not let you stand upon my way of conquest!" He voiced furiously to the massive vulpine standing in front of him before he gathered up some fel fire within his right hand blasted the creature away.

The corrupted young man now nine-tails staggered back when the attack had hit him, the furs on his gigantic body was slightly singed due to the blast of fel fire he received. The attack of Archimonde only seemed to attract the attention of the nine-tails and his ire before the huge fox lunged towards him with its massive claws reared back for a quick swipe. Archimonde who was unprepared of the being's speed was caught in surprise before he received a massive gash right across his chest.

"You, impudent RODENT!" The giant eredar thundered in fury before he reared back his left fist and knuckled punched the face of the nine-tails, who fell when his fist had hit its mark. He then gathered up his powers into both of his hands and concentrated to make an energy red like lightning between his hands before he unleashed it towards the staggering nine-tails.

The attack was about to hit its mark however the nine-tailed like being noticed it coming and jump dodged to the side before he used his tails and sent them to the demonic eredar who only swatted and batted them one by one using his hands. When the nine-tailed like young man retracted back his tails it was then the eredar lord began his offensive and rushed to attack the giant vulpine. Their battle reminded Archimonde of his fight against the wild god Malorne as they both wrestled grappled each other in contest of strength. The battle before the eyes of the ones who saw it all was truly a battle between two powerful beings as each twist and turn that they both take the earth would seem to rumble at their bout.

The two humongous beings were at odds that they knew until the nine-tailed young man opened up his mouth and began to charge up his power and created a black sphere of power on his mouth. Archimonde not wanting to be undone proceeded also to gather his power with his hands above his head gathering fel energy to unmake the fox-like creature that stood before him. They were about to unleash their attacks until they heard a loud sound of horn blowing across the distance.

The two stopped informing their attacks when they heard the noise of the horn of Cenarius who unknown to the both had already activated his trap. Spirit like wisps then came out of the forest one by one until the wisps turned into thousands and took flight into the air surrounding the two.

"**AARRGHH!"**

The two giants were beginning to feel pain as the wisps continued to rotate and swarm the both of them until the thousand wisps like spirits detonated in large cataclysmic explosion. Engulfing all of the base of the world tree and all of its surrounding forest n a huge fiery explosion destroying the giant black box and the two combatants among its destructive wake. The eredar and the giant fox were now gone from view when all of the lights of the explosion finally faded and all it now revealed was the charred up remains of the entire forest.

* * *

The whole forest near the world tree was destroyed ad charred but, on its base, a young man could be seen lying on the ground unconscious whose clothes were tattered and destroyed. He was the same young lad that the demonic box had consumed and had his granted with the only difference was that his skin was now much fairer and instead of a pair of normal ears they were now changed into a pair of orange peach-colored fox ears with white tips and also nine set of fluffy tails with the same color were now placed on his behind. Sleeping so soundly and unconscious on the ground he didn't wake when a person stepped up near the young man and petted his sleeping head and fluffy furred ears. The man was tall and muscular. He had the appearance of a man on his late-thirties, with a hair and beard that was colored green, and his skin colored with purple. Along on his head were a set of two large antlers, a pair of long elven ears, and amber glowing eyes that were inspecting the being that he had just found.

"You carry that same presence as that huge nine-tailed fox, yet I feel the strong surge of nature coursing within you..." Malfurion mused to himself

"How peculiar… are you perhaps a demi-god?" He asked the sleeping young fox looking, man. Then the bushes nearby shook before a person came out and revealed to be Tyrande who was atop on her frost saber and still had her bow within her hands.

"Malfurion what are you doing?" She asked her lover.

"Look, Tyrande." He said as he removed himself and allowed her to see what he just found and when she saw the fox-like young man, she was again shocked.

"i-is he a demi-god?" She asked Malfurion.

"I don't know but I do feel the very strong essence of nature flowing and coursing through him," Malfurion answered her.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tyrande asked Malfurion who went into a deep thought.

"We'll take him with us and help him, even with Archimonde's defeat there are still more legion agents remains it will not be safe for him here." He said to Tyrande who only nodded to his words before they left and carried the sleeping fox blonde with them.

The sleeping young man finally slowly fluttered open his eyes and when he woke up. He was surprised that he was on a bed inside a what he would call a small wooden lodge that had many weird like ancient designs and animal pelts. He was about to ask himself on where he was when he scratched his head, he felt something soft and noticed that his ears were feeling different before then he noticed the changes that happened to his body.

"Wha-what?" He asked himself in complete utter surprise and shock. As he then touched his furry tails and ears.

"I see you're finally awake it's been two days you've been asleep." A voice called out from the corner of his eyes and when he saw the person who called out his appearance had shocked the blonde before he tensed. For his appearance was truly different from what you could call a normal human and never in his life did he ever met a night elf. Before he answered back to the weird stranger in front of him as he recognized that he was speaking in western.

"W-where am I?" the blonde tensely asked Malfurion who only stepped up closer to him closer.

"My name's Malfurion Stormrage I found you unconscious in the forest and you're in my burrows." He answered the blonde curtly before he asked "Now who are you? And what are you?" Malfurion asked him.

"Naruto, my name's Naruto Uzumaki" he answered back to the question before he looked at his extra appendages "and for what I am I don't know?"

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter if you wanna know the rest of the story and how it will turn out just stay tuned and follow.**

**AN: Also if you have already read my story about the "Rise of the Alliance of Lordaeron" and still haven't voted on the pairings please go right to my profile page and pick your best pair. If you all have something to say and comments please don't be afraid to write down your reviews for it helps in fuelling these stories so for now bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 To be a Druid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved. **

"_Nature seeks balance in all things."_

_~~ Hamuul Runetotem_

**Chapter 2**

**To be a Druid**

A large black haired brown tauren and the archdruid Malfurion along with some few night elves and few trolls could be seen on the untarnished verdant fields of the Moonglade forest. The tauren and along with the other young-looking night elves were channeling green calm like energy between their hands and what seemed to be trying to manipulate the force energy between their fingers. They were actually trying and practicing their abilities in accessing the power of nature by the tutelage of their teacher or _Shando _Stormrage who looked proud when he saw and watched them all finally learning to channel their powers with nature.

It had already been two weeks since the legions defeat since their second attempt of invasion and the day, he had found Naruto. Many had come to his guidance and teachings when they all learned and saw on what the powers of druidism could do and behold. From trolls to a single tauren they all have come to them in seek of a way to learn druidism with eager and good intent. They all befriended the great druid and when they asked for him to teach them the ways of the druidic art iin which Malfurion agreed despite the ire and objections of his fellow ambitious and xenophobic druid Fandrall Staghelm.

"That's it great work my students, don't bend nature to your will, learn to feel nature through you, let it course through your very being." The great_ Shando_ said his words of encouragement to his students.

They were still learning to weave their way through casting a sufficient rejuvenation without taking a so much effort. He watched them weave their hands together trying to access the power of life within all around them and by so far, he was impressed by their progress.

"They are learning at an impressive rate, great Shando." A newly arrival night elf spoke named Rabine. Malfurion knew this elf so he turned and face his fellow night elf.

"Yes, they are and I'm proud of them," Malfurion answered.

"But are you sure that it was wise to teach them in the ways of the druidic art, oh great Shando." Rabine questioned the druid's decisions.

"You should have known Rabine, it can never be wrong to spread and teach our knowledge about the ways of nature, just like our great teacher Cenarius for nature was never ours, to begin with." He answered his fellow night elf.

"I hope you are right great Shando, and oh I do must take my leave farewell Shando Stormrage." Rabine said to Malfurion who only nodded back before he left.

They all continued their training as Malfurion watched them in their practice in connecting with nature instructing here and there while also giving some words of encouragement to his learners. Nostalgic that is what it felt for the great archdruid it reminded him all over again when the time when he was just still teaching his people in the ways of druidism with the guidance of their patron Cenarius.

* * *

After some time, it was finally the end of the day and lesson, all of them were now one by one leaving and heading towards their homes. But one tauren by the name of Hamuul Runetotem who befriended Malfurion and showed great interest and talent in the way of the druids approached him.

"Great Shando, I was wondering if I can ask you a question." The large bovine tauren spoke.

"Yes, go on." Malfurion turned and addressed his question.

"I was wondering on who is that fox like being?" Hamuul asked as Malfurion followed on his line of sight and saw Naruto on distance under a massive tree with a troubled conflicted look marred on the blonde's face as he keeps on looking on to the village of Nighthaven with heavy longing eyes that was also filled with sorrow.

"His name is Naruto my friend and for the question of what he is I have my speculations," Malfurion spoke to the now very much curious tauren.

"Suspicions?"

"Yes, suspicions, he said he was a human but from what I felt from him tells me he's a demigod…" answered Malfurion to the now shocked Tauren who only stared back and forth between the fox-like being and his teacher.

"Wha-what."

"It was before Archimonde could even claim the powers of the world tree do you remember?" Malfurion asked to Hamuul who only nodded back in confirmation.

"A storm roiled at the top of the mountain before a huge black box appeared in a flash of purple lightning and unleashed a massive black nine-tailed monster, that battled with the demon Archimonde." Answered by the tauren before the antlered druid spoke again

"I think that black box was part of something far eviller and darker, a presence that I once felt at Silithus from the war of the shifting sands." He said to Hamuul who now was beginning to feel nervous and confused at the information he received.

"Why are you saying all of this to me Shando?" he asked to the druid who then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You see my friend, even if the fox's presence was corrupted and evil, I felt it's power and it reminded me of an ancient, a wild god to be precise, that I knew back from the past but I forgot the ancient being's name." Hamuul who heard this only widened his eyes in shock.

"and imagine I found him at the grounds of the forest of Nordrassil unconscious after the destruction of the both gigantic beings, there's only two things I can draw up as a conclusion on it all my friend, its either he's the son of that giant fox or he was the giant fox." Malfurion shared his conclusions to the tauren who only looked back at the vulpine being.

"Well I do feel his presence to be powerful but his emotions seems to be unbalanced and troubled." He said his observation of the blonde.

Malfurion looked back at the blonde who now fell asleep under the tree at a distance with a sad look etched on his face. "Yes, that he is …" he answered faintly into the wind.

* * *

"_Your friends have betrayed you."_

"_Your friends have abandoned you."_

"_You are already dead…"_

A monotonous emotionless voice whispered through his head as he uncomfortably twisted and turned in his sleep up in a hill and under a tree. Before he couldn't take it anymore and opened his eyes, finally waking up from his troubled sleep. He didn't know the owner of the voice but he gritted his teeth for the voice reminded him again of his pain and past.

'_Stupid half-assed dumb freaky voices!' _the blonde cursed within his mind to the one who owned the voices before he shook his mind out of such thoughts. Naruto then looked around him and he saw he was still under the tree that he slept in before he realized it was already late in the afternoon.

'_In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' _he recited the first lesson he learned from his so-called_ sensei._

'_The words of a fuckin hypocrite….'_ again he thought on how truly despicable his teacher was.

'_Not even baa-chan stood for me…' _He felt truly betrayed for not even one of them had considered his plight and pleas. That he was just wrongly convicted of a crime that he didn't commit and plan on doing.

'_They didn't believe me! I thought I finally earned their trust, I thought they finally acknowledged me. But I was wrong… in the end of it all I was just a glorified weapon that they thought they could use and throw away." _He thought bitterly inside his head before he huffed out his blood boiling thoughts as he stood up, and flexed out his limbs and fluffy tails from the stiffness he felt. He now wore a different set of clothes than his orange and black outfit, and it was a set of loose, comfortable cotton silk-like grey and light blue colored Gillet, Shirt and pants for his previous outfit made now him uncomfortable especially with his now extra set of furry tails.

After removing his stiffness, he then proceeded to sit back down under the tree and looked back towards the night elven village of Nighthaven. At first, when he learned that he was in a different world he outrighted denied the claims of such notions but time and time again he finally accepted and realized that they were right. The existence of the races he met for the duration of the past two weeks bolstered that information within his mind.

'_This place is peaceful and beautiful…much like its people'_

He said to himself for he still remembered when the first time he tapped into the power of nature within the glades with his sage mode, he felt the potent power of nature all around him. While for the night elves as he came to know them were very much different from the people of likes from his past world. They all sought out peace and balance with nature and with the world, they all treated him with proper accord even though he was not one of their kind and kin just like all of those who wished to learn the ways of nature.

Though he would've liked it if they would tone down their gaze of reverence towards him, he still remembered the first time he hesitantly walked through the town, they would all slightly bow down their heads in reverence towards him and honestly it slightly made him uncomfortable for he never did received these kinds of attention not ever since the day he convinced Nagato.

"Naruto, can I talk with you?" He heard the voice of Malfurion from his side as he turned to face him and saw he was already walking towards him.

"Of course.' He answered towards the night elf as moved slightly aside from his spot and with his tails to make room.

"Good." Was the only reply that came from Malfurion before he proceeded to sat down beside him. They both only sat down there in relative silence as they gazed down at the town and forest

"I know you are very privy about the story yourself, but shouldn't you at least let someone know some of your troubles?" Their silence was broken when Malfurion.

Naruto just sighed defeatedly as he looked down to the ground below him. "You don't understand..." He said as he shook off the advice of Malfurion. While the druid still looked on to the town undeterred by the words of the blonde as he continued to talk calmly.

"You know? For some time ever since you woke up, I thought that being alone was your natural habit and personality, but now I can finally say I understood why." He said before he faced the fox blonde "You were betrayed, weren't you?" He asked the blonde tersely who only looked back at him in surprise.

"H-how did you know?"

"I've been alive for a thousand years young one," Malfurion answered back to the teenager who looked a bit miffed by his young one remark. "Though I did spend most of it in a centuries-long slumber, I still had my long fair share of experience of betrayals and I know how painful it is for I felt it. So, who was it?" The large night elf asked him as he looked back at the ground.

"By the ones who I considered my family…" Naruto answered back

"I see... if it wouldn't hurt may I ask how and why?" Malfurion carefully asked him as he hesitated to tell his story to the druid before he finally reasoned that he should at least tell it to the who rescued him.

"On the night of my birth, a great monster attacked our village, my _father_." He said as he began his bitter tale and worded out his father spitefully. "Used me as sacrifice to contain and seal the beast within me to save our village." Malfurion who heard what he said was both horrified and furious in hearing that such man would unrelentingly even use his own son as a sacrifice.

"As I grew up the villagers abused and hated me, thinking that I was the monster that I contained. I tried all my life to make them acknowledge me for who I am and finally made do just that by saving them, but when I was wrongly accused of doing something that I didn't do they betrayed me, not even the ones I considered my family stood up for me, they all only saw as a fool and a tool that they can use." He spat out bitterly as small tears were now falling to his cheeks.

'_Ironic, his situation reminds of Illidan's but instead, it's in reverse…' _Malfurion thought sadly as this young man reminded him of his brother.

"Our previous ruler and my brother also betrayed me.' Malfurion shared to the blonde fox who only looked back at him. "They all threatened to destroy our world and just wanted the same thing out of all, and that they wanted power." He continued.

"It seems like we both have been betrayed at some point at our lives," Naruto said as his ears drooped down while he wiped out a single tear on his right eye with his finger and smiled bitterly to himself.

"Yes, that we have, but do you know how I and my people can continue living on after the passing ages?" He asked the fox blonde.

"No." Naruto shook his head.

"We move on, learn from our mistakes and become stronger, and for me by being a druid helped me in restoring my inner balance…" Malfurion said to him "I think you were being foolish on being stubborn that they would eventually acknowledge you, given to what they have done to you. But I'm not saying that you should stop reaching out and believing in others, all I am just saying is that there is a great difference from being stubborn and patient as well as dream form reality." The great archdruid said wisely to the fox-like blonde.

When he heard his words, for short while he just sat there looking into the now night horizon drinking up the beautiful view that the glades provided to them in a contemplative silence. Naruto took his words to heart and looked back at the village of Night haven before he made a slight sad smile.

"Can you help me? Can you help me move on, learn and become stronger?" he asked the archdruid who was taken aback by his request before he smiled to the blonde.

"I'd be glad to." He answered back to Naruto who only bowed slightly to him in thanks

"Thank you." The blonde expressed his deep gratitude.

"No, it will be my honor to train you Naruto," Malfurion said and accepted his thanks

'_Again, how ironic, I was taught by a demigod and now it would seem like I am now teaching one.' _ The great druid mused to himself at the prospect that he would now face.

* * *

*** So that's the end for this chapter! for those who wanna find out what's gonna happen next just stay tuned and follow out this story**

**AN: For those who are wondering what is Naruto's current outfit of clothes look like, just go search for the Gillet, shirt, and pants of Khadgar at the warcraft movie. also for the questions of the box of ultimate bliss, I made it in these story as a tool of the old gods that was just transported to the elemental nations and so when Naruto made his wish for a new life it just returned back to the world of its owners inspired from the box of Yog-sarron. Also for the whole demigod like thing about Naruto that the night elves believes him to be, it was just the result of him being combined with Kurama by the box and when he was purged out of corruption and influence by the old gods during the whole massive detonation of the wisps.**

**The next chapter will be a timeskip and he'll finally be a druid, so I was kinda thinking of making a poll what two artifacts that Naruto should acquire but if you do have some suggestion and comments please don't be afraid to write down your reviews below for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**PS: I'm not a native English language speaker so I apologies if I did some wrong grammar and misspellings, and also I don't have any beta readers to read down my works and for that I'm sorry for any mistakes that I may have made.**


	3. Chapter 3 Troubled Times

**AN: Hey everyone Lordaeronman2 this fictional crossover story was inspired from the whole "Naruto: Blood Movie" and from the fictional story of "Re: Takeover" by Asuraa. This fic will be one of my bit dark creations and will contain some bashings here and there so if you don't want your favorite characters to be bashed please do leave now, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_Betrayer… in truth it was I who was betrayed, still I am hunted, still I am hated, now my blind eyes see what others cannot…. That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! Now go forth… unleash the tides of doom… upon all who would oppose us!"_

_~~ Illidan Stormrage_

**Chapter: 3**

**Troubled Times **

***Konoha***

Dark rain clouds loomed over of the sky, and a body covered in black sheets was laid in the center of a medical room. By the looks and appearance of it, the body appeared to be a body of a woman. She was tall, her hips were wide, her waist was slim and her chest well pronounced.

When a white-haired man whose face was mostly covered by a black mask and a headband, unveiled off her sheets.

"So, she couldn't handle it anymore…" The white-haired man by the name of Kakashi said with deep sadness laced within his voice.

The body revealed to be under the sheets was none other than the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade Senju.

'_and today was supposed to be the funeral for Naruto...' _he grieffully thought.

"When was the estimated time of death?" He asked the medic and doctors who were present.

"Th-that would be yesterday night sir." The medic answered.

"Was she assassinated? What was the cause of death?" Though he already knew the possibility he still only wanted to ask the doctors to affirm his suspicions. For he knew that she was strong, rightfully so for their only a few persons who lived throughout the ages could've done this.

The doctors who were present were afraid to state their answers.

"W-we have found out that lady Tsunade had committed suicide sir, we all know she has an extensive and unapparelled amount of medical knowledge and expertise but most people might don't know that lady Tsunade was actually an expert on the lightning element though she rarely uses it. It would appear that she had use her mastery of lightning to just simply stop the beating of her heart with electricity."

Now he finally understood their hesitation of giving up the information. Dying by committing suicide was considered a very shameful way to die to a shinobi, even more so if you were a very high caliber and strong shinobi. For it would bring dishonor and shame to one own family and village. But he couldn't blame her, all of them were devastated when they came late to his rescue and when they had finally found him dead on the center of the destroyed blood prison.

He knew she was already a broken woman. When her brother and lover died it made her turn into a drunkard and a gambling addict. It didn't surprise him anymore if she couldn't handle the pain. When the only one person, Naruto, that reminded her of her two most important individuals on her life, died inadvertently by her own commands.

"D-don't inform anyone, for now, let's just tell them tomorrow, understand?" He asked for he knew they could only deal one heartache in a single day.

"Yes," the medic said.

'_Have our sins of the past finally caught up to us? Is this the way of punishment that the heavens have brought upon us?' _Kakashi thought for he knew that all of the core and pillars of the village are now dead and gone. As he left the medical room an anbu suddenly appeared before him in a whirl of wind.

"Kakashi senpai, there's a problem that we have and with lady, Tsunade is now gone, we need someone to lead us." The monkey masked anvu said.

"What's the problem?" He quickly took reign for he knew they desperately needed someone to take charge of their now dire situation.

"Uchiha." He only said one word as Kakashi nodded back before they disappeared in a high-speed body flicker.

The two arrived in a dim lighted building after their body flicker traveling, the new Anbu headquarters facility.

They then proceeded to go to the holding cells of the facility and what he saw was a teenager youth that had a black raven spiky ended hair, blindfolded and sealed as he sat on a chair. He knew this youth for he was his former student, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm surprised… that you actually came back Sasuke, what is it that you wanted that now you've come back?" He asked his bounded former student.

"Just let me free…" Said the Uchiha as the white-haired man could detect the hints of sadness within his voice.

"why would you think we would do that?"

"I hold no ill intent to you all now…" The black-haired youth said in a defeated voice.

"Why?"

"I just want to mourn for my one and only friend…" The Uchiha said to him as he knew finally understood his plea. He knew that Naruto was his one and only friend so he could understand him that it must've been hard for him to lose his only friend.

"Let him free but keep his seals." He said to the Anbu near him.

"But Kakashi senpai..." They tried to protest

"I'll take full responsibility, just let him out for a while..." He said as the Anbu proceeded to do with they have been told.

"Thank you …" Sasuke said before they left the facility and made way to the leaf cemetery on where the funeral of Naruto is going take place.

When they've arrived at the cemetery a small drizzle of rain was already falling down from the dark heavens, it was like the sun and light was all but gone now throughout their village. All of the people who knew Naruto along with all of the villagers were already there, gathered in silence, mourning and dressed in black clothes. They saw the Uchiha with the Hatake and made a face of bitter scowls towards the Uchiha for they knew he was one of the main reasons for Naruto's death.

"GRRR What is he doing here…" The growled out and said by a youth by that had a red fang tattoo on his face and brown hair along with his dog. The name of this youth was Kiba Inuzuka one of Naruto's friend and he was furious to see the likes of the Uchiha came to the funeral of their friend. The silent stoic glasses-wearing Shino Aburame held back the Inuzuka even with his anger and distaste to the Sasuke Uchiha. Whose face was only showing shame.

"He's here to also mourn for Naruto, Kiba." Kakashi firmly said not wanting to make a scene anymore that it has to be.

"But! He has no ri-"

"Kiba, shut up, you're making a scene." The Aburame cut him off from his statement not wanting a fight on his friend's funeral. While the Inuzuka heir only begrudgingly quieted off.

The white-haired Hatake only nodded his head in thanks towards the Aburame before he proceeded on to give his speech and eulogy to his now-deceased student. His voice would shake every now and then but he continued and listed off all of the good memories he had with his now belated student. After the speech, a girl with a black-blue hair and pupil-less eyes stepped up to the coffin and placed a white flower at the base of the large portrait of Uzumaki Naruto., with tears of sorrow flowing down from like a stream of a river

"Naruto-kun… you were my idol…. my hero… you showed and taught me of your ninja way… I've always loved you…"

She sorrowfully said out loud much to the surprise of her clan and all of those who knew her. She said it for she knew she won't be able to forever confess her feelings anymore to the one she loved. Before she went back to the side of her little sister and cried slowly, not wanting to make an excessive scene.

A pink haired girl with mint green eyes whose name was Sakura Haruno. Only clenched her fist so and gritted her teeth, when she had heard the other girl's confession, as her eyes were now leaking tears and puffy red speaking volumes of her grief. Before she stepped forward and placed her own flower near the portrait.

"I'm sorry Naruto… for always depending on you… for always asking you to be there… for always burdening you with my requests… but I know this now… You were my light… our light… our sun… I should've known this for a long time now but I finally realized it… it was never about Sasuke… it was you… I love you Naruto…"

Sakura said and cried before she went back to the group at the side of her blonde best friend Ino Yamanaka. From the Konoha 11 to all of the people who knew Naruto then came forth and placed their each and individual flowers. Until Naruto's teacher Umino Iruka came fort with tears staining his cheeks, what he placed was not a flower however but a picture that they had taken from the past and personally framed. He tried to smile to his student one last time but it all came out was face that was similar to of a grimace due to his sadness and sorrow.

"You were my favorite student Naruto… I've loved you like you were my actual little brother…"

Iruka said as he was trying to stop the stream of tears that was flowing freely from his eyes and make a small smile for his student. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara the tree normally stoic individuals were now leaking small tears from their eyes as they heard the words of Iruka.

By now Gaara had almost cut his village relations with Konoha due to his grief and sadness of losing his only true friend. But he did still maintain their military relations with them for he knew Naruto wouldn't have wanted that to happen at least. Though it couldn't be said to the all places that Naruto had visited on his life, who totally had broken off their treaties towards them from wave to the land of spring and the others that Gaara couldn't name.

"I believe that our loved ones never leave us, even when they die. They will live inside of us for as long as we keep remembering them." Iruka continued

"And I'll never forget you. I'll never forget how you painted and vandalized the Hokage Monument... or how you used to prank me and sleep as you skipped your classes... or how you would Henge into Sandaime and try to order me around..." he said as he wiped off his tears and bitterly smiled.

"I hope you are finally happy wherever you are Naruto…"

* * *

***Timeskip***

Two men could be seen sitting on a cliff near to a series of waterfall that was in front of them. Meditating with their eyes off closed. The first one seems to be on his teenage years. His clothes that he wore were a colored black, Pantone orange, and red robe, it looked durable and had the same appearance of a monstuki kimono and of a hakama tied down at the middle by a white small obi. He had a pair of peach-colored fox ears with white tips above his blonde hair and also nine sets of fluffy tails that had the same color of his ears. While his face had a pair of three-line whisker-like marks that was certainly hard to miss. The second person was largely built night elf, he had antler-like horns growing in front of his forehead. His long hair was colored green along with his long beard and his eyes were the same shade of color amber. Dressed up in animalistic pelt and fur clothes with owl feathers and bear claws at his arms.

"It had been one and half year huh." The young man whose name was Naruto said to the person at his side with his eyes still closed.

A year and a half had already passed since his training began under Malfurion yet the face and look of Naruto still looked the same it's as if he hadn't aged at all, a thing that he never noticed. They were at the summit of Mt. Hyjal, sitting and meditating at a location near a series of waterfalls.

"Yes, and you have grown remarkably strong in such a small time." The night elf whose name was Malfurion answered who now opened his eyes and smiled wistfully.

"Well, what can I say I'm unique after all." The blonde fox slightly boasted with his hand puffed o his chest.

"But there seems to be something I forgot to teach you." The druid said faked seriously.

"What? Furion-sensei." He said quite curiously while the druid was only slightly delighted when he had heard the tittle that the blonde fox had given him.

"Humility." Malfurion frankly said before the druid heartily laughed when he saw his reaction and face.

"Hey," Naruto said quite miffed at being teased at but still nonetheless smiled.

They looked and acted like they were actual brothers; they have gotten close and bonded when Malfurion started to train him in the arts of druidism. Both understood each other for they knew and shared the pain of betrayal from the ones they called family so it was easy for them to connect and understand each other better than anyone has Naruto ever met.

Malfurion almost saw him as a son that he never had. during the times that they had spent together, he learned the blonde was actually bright and positive as the day when he finally helped him move on from his pain and gain his inner balance.

Meanwhile, Naruto treated him as someone that he could properly call a father figure, for Malfurion taught him the ways of the druid down to his ideals and philosophies, that one must seek balance through everything and through nature for peace to be achieved. He now long forgone the teachings that Jiraiya had ever inputted within his mind and that he ever obsessed with, ever since their betrayal he even suspected he just purposely planted those ideas within him so that he assured that he would be loyal to the village.

Meanwhile, a beautiful night elf woman who had long blue hair silver like eyes only watched them from the back and shook his at them.

"Are you sure you two are even trying to connect and find out the condition with the land and forests?" The beautiful night elf named Tyrande who was the lover of Malfurion and head priestess of their people asked them and smiled when the two turned around towards her direction. Her heart had already warmed up towards during the times that have passed at first, she was cold to him for she knew he was not one of their kind but that soon changed when Naruto had finally moved on from his past and wormed his way to her heart.

"Yes, we are and we found out that it'll be just a matter of time before the great tree Nordrassil and the forest of Felwood will heal and be returned to its former state. we'll just have to Naruto thank for teaching me his sage method."

He said and smiled towards his beloved as he also sincerely thanked the blonde. Naruto who received the sincere thanks only proceeded to smile and scratched the back of his neck at his gratitude.

"That is great news to hear, the land has suffered so much ever since the invasion of the legion." Tyrande said now assured that everything in their beloved forest will be finally returned to normal.

The two then stood up and stretched their stiffed limbs before they looked at the horizon of the beautiful forest. They were progressing that they knew if they could base it on the amount of life that they have returned back to the forest.

"Yes, that is especially with Naruto here." Said the archdruid as his lover only chuckled when they remembered him running around the forest in search of herbs to collect to be used for his training and cleansing for the forest.

"Hey, at least I get to kick some ass." Naruto refuted back to his teacher as he remembered beating some wandering satyrs' ass.

"and that you did, while also earning some few admirers for yourself in doing so," It was now Tyrande's turn to tease the blonde while her lover only raised his eyebrows when he had heard the information much to the blond fox's embarrassment who only turned a bit red.

"Really?" Malfurion asked.

"Yes, even Shael'dryn was taken by you as far from what I've remembered." Tyrande said.

"W-we are just friends! She's the one who always claims that we should have a child together! It's bad enough that the trolls would bring me severed heads and requests me to be some Loa, now Shael'dryn requests me to bless her with a baby thinking I'm some sort of a wild demigod…" He heatedly defended himself as he slowly muttered deject fully when he remembered the severed heads and skulls that the trolls have brought to him.

"Well, aren't you?" Tyrande smiled and asked.

"I am a…. …I don't know…." He tried to come up with something but he couldn't find any refute to their claims especially when he had found out that he felt very linked, compatible and powerful whenever he goes to the emerald dream.

"Let's just leave as it may be and we all know you're a demigod Naruto," Malfurion said to his students ah he chuckled when he saw his miffed expression.

But then a night elf of the druid of the claw approached them along with a light armored night elf woman who had the look of exhaustion and desperation marred on her face.

"Your pardon Shan'do Stormrage..Priestess Tyrande..lord Naruto, but she insisted that she'd be allowed to see you." The druid of the claw said to Malfurion though Naruto was still uncomfortable with their reverence towards him.

"Who are you girl, what is your urgent?" Tyrande asked gone were her light-hearted persona replaced with an expression of seriousness as she proceeded to take control.

"I am a servant of the Warden Maiev shadowsong—she who pledged to hunt down the betrayer, Illidan" The servant of Maiev said and it piqued the interest of the blond fox for he had heard that night elf's and he knew he was the brother of his teacher.

"Illidan? Explain yourself!" Malfurion urgently asked.

"Your pardon, Shan'do but your brother has raised a dark army from the sea and stolen a powerful demonic artifact! Even now, my mistress battles him on the Broken Isles! She requires immediate reinforcements!" The night elf woman said.

'_dark army? Demonic artifact?' _those were the thoughts that formed within the mind of Naruto as they all now were becoming worried when they have heard the news.

"I will go, I will lead the Sentinels there myself!" Tyande quickly said.

"No, my love. The druids and I can handle-" Malfurion tried to reason with her but he was cut off when Tyrande spoke again.

"I am the one set him free. The responsibility is mine." Tyrande said in a voice of regret.

"How about me, I want to help can I come as well!?" Naruto asked to both Tyrande and Malfurion.

"No, its too dangerous and you're far too young," Malfurion said not wanting Naruto to come and get hurt.

"But I can help and I'm not a little kid!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Perhaps, we can let him come along Malfurion after all Naruto just want to help." Tyrande said trying to convince her lover as the archdruid only remained silent for a moment before he finally got a decision.

"Very well then we shall all go. If this girl's tale is true. Maive will need all the help she can get."

* * *

*** So that's the end for this chapter! for those who wanna find out what's gonna happen next just stay tuned and follow out this story**

**AN: For those who are wondering what is Naruto's current outfit is, it's the one at the front cover image of the story and its the same with the durable robes from the warcraft classic the only difference is that its color scheme is similar to his past jacket which was orange, red and black.**

**The next chapter will be a confrontation between them and the Naga, and I was kinda thinking who do you all think should I pair with Naruto if you do have some suggestion for the pairings and comments please don't be afraid to write down your reviews below for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**PS: I'm not a native English language speaker so I apologize if I did some wrong grammar and misspellings, and also I don't have any beta readers to read down my works and for that I'm sorry for any mistakes that I may have made.**


	4. Chapter 4 Balancing the Scales

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_I am the hand of justice, Illidan. Long ago, I swore an oath to keep you chained... and by all the Gods – I shall!"_

_~~ Maiev Shadowsong_

**Chapter 4**

**Balancing the Scales**

The skies above were roiling, thunder and lightning could be heard throughout the heavens, for two forces were battling on the lands of the broken Isle's. The first were beings that looked like amphibic serpents, that was fighting the second group which was obviously the night elves that were currently being led by the night elf woman who was wearing an armor that showed prestige of the night elven race the grand warden Maiev Shadowsong, who was fighting against her sworn to imprison and enemy Illidan Stormrage.

"Hold your grounds, my warriors! Goddess willing Shan'do Stormrage will come!" Maiev exclaimed to her night elven warriors as she struck down the serpent like being that was in front of her before they continued their fight. The night elven forces knew they outnumbered and outclassed but they still held on intent on surviving on until their requested aid would finally arrive.

While a battle was raging between the forces of Maiev and Illidan on the center of a watery island. Three large night elven ships had finally landed on the jaded the broken isles. Unknown to the combatants on the island these ships were actually the forces of the great Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, here to lend assistance and rescue to the warden Maiev.

"Finally, we're out of that ship, that storm was ridiculous it's a great thing that we landed in one piece," Naruto said as he disembarked first from the ship before he shook the wetness he had on his tails. Malfurion atop of his stag steed and Tyrande on her frost saber Ash'alah then came next to come out of the ships and was soon followed by the night elven soldiers that they have brought along.

"Yes, we've landed safely, but a few of our ships may have run aground on the outlying islands. I hate to leave some of our forces behind, but we simply have no time to wait." Malfurion said glad that they were able to pass the storm.

"Then what are we waiting for, they need our help," Naruto said and flexed his muscles ready to make a sprint before he was stopped by Malfurion.

"Wait! Naruto don't be hasty, Tyrande can you instruct your owl to scout the forces of Maiev up ahead?" He asked her as she only nodded.

"Go Dori'thur and come back to tell us when you find Maiev." Tyrande instructed her owl as it nodded before it took flight into the air and towards the center of the island. As the owl left Naruto then took notice of the strange appearance of the island.

"What is this place it looks like it's just been covered in seaweeds and corals...?" He asked to himself before he noticed the destroyed ancient designs and architectures that littered the place. The two night elven leaders who also noticed the surrounding lands then they came to a realization when they recognized the ruins.

"It can't be…" Tyrande whispered.

"Suramar…." Malfurion faintly concluded his observations.

"Surama-what?" Naruto asked if they knew this place.

"Suramar our former night elven capital city…. or part of it that is…" Malfurion said to Naruto who only widened his eyes when he heard his words. He had learned the story of their people and the history of the world of Azeroth from Malfurion so he was surprised at how come a land that was supposed to have been sunk at the bottom of the sea still exists.

He was about to voice out his question until the owl of Tyrande finally came back perched itself on her hands.

"My owl has already found Maiev's location. She and her forces are under attack, but we need to pass through the jungle to reach her." Tyrande said and suggested to them.

"Then I'll just go ahead I'm faster and I'll be able to help her quickly, I'll just see you all there." The blonde fox said as he crouched up and leaped through the trees and huge ruins of the jungle, much to the awe of the night elves who never did saw him did it before.

"Show off" Malfurion only smiled as he remarked the display of Naruto before he went to the near trees after they saw that Naruto was already far ahead.

"I know we can't be as fast as him but perhaps the force of nature will speed our way." The Archdruid muttered before he called on to the spirits of nature and transformed the trees into treants.

"We best make haste and catch up to Naruto. I doubt Maiev's forces can hold out much longer, Naruto can only buy us a few amounts of time until we arrive so we must hurry." Tyrande voiced urgently while Malfurion nodded grimly.

Meanwhile with Naruto;

He sped through the trees of the jungle as he made his way to the warden. He had sensed a feeling of foreboding as he traveled through the island in blur before he saw a group of creatures that he didn't know. The whole beings were horrid looking and were almost like serpent-like in appearance, they carried polearms and trident like weapons in their scaly hands.

'_what are these creatures…' _He thought as he continued on and bypassed them on his travel. But he then realized as he kept on heading towards the center of the island the numbers of the creatures that he didn't know would just increase until he saw a small base that they operated and there was a lot of them.

'_These creatures are might be the dark army that the messenger had spoken off… nevertheless, if they are, Furion-sensei will be hard-pressed to proceed if I would just leave them around here…' _

The blonde concluded as jumped down from a large stone ruin that was near the creatures' camp.

"What are you, creatures? And what are you all doing here?" he tensely asked the aquatic serpent-like beings as someone he could assume the leader step forth.

"We are the Naga surface~ dweller~ and we are here~ to bring the tides of doom!" The now identified Naga spoke between slithers before he then attacked and swung his polearm in horizontally. Naruto just dodged his attempt by crouching down before he punched his fist at the creature's gut but then he observed that these Nagas were durable as it barely reacted to his strike. Then the fox blonde then jumped back away when the Naga leader was about swung his weapon down at him.

'_these guys are tough!'_ he thought before he had to jump and dodge again when a female Naga if he had to guess by its appearance, had sent a magical projectile towards him.

'_Guess its time to use the things that I've learned…' _he mused when he was sure that he was clear distance from them as he then waved his hands together in the air, he used his power call over the help of nature and gathered green nature energy between his fingers, before he clenched his hands into a fist.

The result of his attempt was a massive number of roots that came out from the ground and proceeded to bind all of the present Naga forces that he could see. Even the scarce buildings that they erected was not spared as the roots proceeded to grapple them all, Nagas and Murlocs alike. Before he then accidentally and unintentionally ordered the roots to squeeze so hard that it crushed the Nagas and their structure.

He blanched when he saw the thing that he had just done _'okay…, I gotta avoid in using that too much…'_ he thought as he watched the gory remains of the Naga's he accidentally killed in horror. Before he leaped through the branch of a nearby tree and went back to his sprint towards the location of Maiev.

The blonde fox then sprinted through the entire center ruins, pocketed the remaining gold coins in there and killing the golem that was guarding the gate that would've blocked the way for Malfurion and their forces later. After his dash through the ruins, he then spotted a small base of Night elves that was fighting a large force of Naga. He assumed this was the forces that they were supposed to help and the one with the fierce some elvish armor with a chakram blade must be probably Maiev before he then decided to help and jumped into action.

* * *

"Mistress, we can't hold on for much longer."

A night elven huntress said towards Maiev as she proceeded to use her shield to block the blow that was sent to her by a bulky male Naga.

"Have faith, my warriors, we must push on," Maiev commanded her troops as they pushed with the fight. She knew they were losing hope but her determination to capture the betrayer fuelled her will. Waves after waves Murlocs and Nagas would come after them until a being suddenly landed at the center of the entire base and fighting's.

His appearance if she could describe it, was akin to a human that was in his teenage years, he had a blonde hair and blue eyes, but that is where the similarity ended. For she saw he had an extra set of animal features, his head had a set of orange peach white-tipped pair of fox ears and on his behind were a set of same color nine furry tails while his clothes a design similar to of a robe. She saw him landed on a hunched crouched position like an animal before he looked at her in the eyes and brightly grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." The blonde fox said to her cheerfully and reassuringly before his demeanor changed and turned serious as he faced the earth below him and sent a pulse of energy on his hands that glowed green to the ground below.

The next thing that happened shocked all of the Night Elves and Naga for the whole area and air around the base suddenly glowed translucently green. Then they all observed that their injuries and fatigue were slowly fading away, along with the plants and flowers as they saw all around them, were growing at a very fast rate as if the whole green glow was encouraging their growth and also healing all of the injured ancients on the base.

Having emboldened by the stranger's efforts and abilities in healing them all, the warriors and Maiev then continued their attacks to push back the Nagas and Murlocs until they finally did so. After securing that they would safe for the time being, Maiev then faced the blonde fox being.

"I' thank you stranger for your assistance, my name is Maiev Shadowsong grand warden of the night elven watchers." She introduced herself as she held out her hand towards him.

"Druid Naruto Uzumaki and you're welcome." He said and smiled ever so charmingly as he shook her hand. She was dazed along with all of the night elven females who saw his smile but hers was largely unnoticed due to the helmet that uncovered her face. She then shook her self from her dazed moment when she remembered the word he said.

"Druid? Have you been sent here by Malfurion? Where are they?" She asked the questions that bottled deep within her.

"Yes, I'm a druid and I'm just here because I've traveled much faster than the main force."

"Main force?" she asked

"yeah and they're about to be at the—oh wait there they are!" the blonde foxed answered and pointed her the direction on where the bulk of the reinforce were coming. She could see many night elven soldiers from the sentinels coming in along with the druids of the Cenarian with them, but what truly stood out the most in her sights were the two rock mountain giants that they brought along.

"Furion-sensei you didn't tell me you'd bring Grock and Ophis!." The blonde fox despite the direness of the situation only enthusiastically exclaimed his joy as he ran towards his giant ancient friends and climb up to Grock's Head.

Meanwhile, as the blonde fox enjoyed his reunion with his two ancient friends the three night elven leaders proceeded to talk.

"Elune be praised, thank you for the fast help that you have sent, I knew you would come Shan'do Stormrage."

"I'm glad that sending Naruto first helped you much faster Maiev." Malfurion replied to the grand warden before Maiev turned her eyes towards the high night elven priestess.

"Priestess Tyrande, I'm surprised you came in person. Are you here to absolve your guilty conscience?" She bitterly mocked.

"I did, what I had to do Maiev, you are in no position to judge me!" Tyrande hotly defended herself.

"What you did was murder my watchers and set the Betrayer free! It is you who should be locked in a cage." The warden accused her.

"Stop this both of you! Were not out of danger yet, Maiev what's the situation here?" Malfurion said and diffused the incoming spat, trying o focus on more at the problem at hand.

"There are no resources left and the base is to open in this area, Shan'do. We'll need a better place to set up our base to prepare for an assault on Illidan's compound." Maieve reported back.

"What's the problem Furion-sensei?" the blonde fox called out from the back.

"Nothing, we'll just need to move our base so that we can plan out our attack, so let's get moving" Malfurion commanded before they moved and finally found a perfect spot to set up their base. When they finally did structure themselves Maive then told them on what happened on their hunt, before they then began their discussion of the plan for their assault.

"Listen, there are only two ways we can assault Illidan's Naga compound it's either we take the north part on where it is heavily reinforced or the south path on where the Naga soldiers are garrisoned." The grand warden stated the information that she had before she spoke again.

"My only suggestion of a plan is that we strike him quick and fast. Before he could ever fully absorb the power of the demonic artifact." Maiev quickly suggested, however, Tyrande didn't liked her plan.

"We can't just go march ourselves there impatiently and directly! how about we draw him out instead and trap him out with our forces." Tyrande said to them much to the ire of Maiev.

"No, we must strike him now! Every time we waste makes him grow even stronger!" Maiev furiously rebutted, however, the blonde spat who was watching their whole fight had finally had enough and jumped down from the stone giants head before he spoke.

"How about we'll just have someone draw in their attention at the north side, while our main troops will launch an unexpected attack on the other side that will flank them, Simple right? Not only that it will empty out the garrison at the south but it'll also catch them in a surprise." The blonde fox suggested an equal sound plan that got everyone and Malfurion's attention.

"So, who do you propose think should be the one that will draw their attention?" The Archdruid questioned Naruto, he already had his suspicions on who it'll be but he didn't want to even consider it. Meanwhile, the teenager vulpine only looked to his sides and people who were gathered near before he simply pointed to himself.

"Preposterous! No, I won't allow it!" Malfurion thundered at the notion that Naruto had suggested that he would be placed upon himself.

"I'll also won't allow it." Tyrande coldly denied the idea. Meanwhile, the grand warden was only mentally thinking that the idea that Naruto had presented was a brilliant plan and she knew he was strong if she could base it on what she just had witnessed him do from earlier.

"Come on, you know I'm strong and perfect for this one!" Naruto asserted again his plan.

"I've barely allowed you to come with us, being that you're too young, and now you want to recklessly place in danger? No means no Naruto!" Malfurion affirmed his rejection of his plans

"I'm not young sensei! I can take care of myself, plus you forgot something about me." The blonde fox tried again not wanting to give up his plan.

"and that is?" Malfurion asked still not wanting to listen to his plan but he did still entertain himself with his challenge.

"Shadow clones." Naruto only uttered those two words and grinned. While the eyes of Malfurion only widened in surprise when he had heard his two words.

* * *

A largely built night elf-like being was looking g through his newly acquired prize in his hands. He had a pair of hideous horns on his head and large bat-like wings on his back, with a blindfolded green eye, hoofed like legs and claw-like hands. This former night elf now turned traitor name was Illidan Stormrage the twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage and now he was currently relishing the power that he could feel from the eye of Sargeras, before suddenly a royal myrmidon Naga came forth towards him.

"Lord~ Illidan! We are under~ attack!" The Naga urgently reported.

"By whom? Is it Maiev and her forces?" Illidan asked for he was confident that her efforts wouldn't matter anymore now that he had the power of Sargeras.

"No~ my lord~ this one's not a~ night elf, he's~... different~ and strong~!" The Royal Myrmidon told him while he only raised his lone right eyebrow on his statemen indicating his curiosity. Until they heard the sound of an explosion.

"Let's go! And get the others, I'll deal with this pest myself." He said before he went on to face this pest that dared to attack them.

When Illidan had finally arrived at the northern side of their compound, what he saw surprised him for chaos had already overtaken the place of the Northern side of their watery compound. There were so many foxes like beings that looked they a copy of each other's, were already fighting off his soldiers. Each of the fox humanoid beings would blast his Nagas with attacks that looked like a wrath from the sun and entangle them with roots that he would apparently summon form the ground. Unknown to them the one they saw who was attacking their base was actually the fox blonde Naruto Uzumaki, who is now using his shadow clones to continue with his plans.

"who and what are you? Creature." Illidan asked the real Naruto that he identified with his eyes as he is readying himself to get rid of this meddler once and for all.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and for the what I am, a druid, a demigod, I don't know…" The blonde fox introduced himself as he carelessly shrugged at the question of what he was. But when Illidan had heard the word druid and demigod, he immediately powered up a fel energy attack within his both hands before he unleashed into the direction of Naruto. Who only saw the chaotic attack coming and leaped backward to dodge.

"Why are you here, have my brother sent you here to finally take care of me?" the demon hunter asked Naruto as his forces of Naga has finally arrived at his side.

"No." Naruto answered nonchalantly

"then why are you attacking us!?" Illidan asked angrily at his nonchalant attitude.

"I'm not attacking you; I was just the diversion," Naruto replied and when he did sounds of explosions were then heard throughout the south side of the base. When Illidan and his forces turned around, they saw two rocky mountain giants destroying the structures that his Naga had built while behind the two were an army of Night elves that were being led by his brother Malfurion and Maiev.

"You baited us!" The demon hunter exclaimed before he charged to the blonde fox with his war glaives on his front. He spun when he reached the fox at a close distance as to make use of his two war glaives before his opponent suddenly turned into a log of wood when he finally landed his attacks. He looked around to see where has his opponent had gone before he suddenly tilted his head to dodge an incoming arrow. The high night elven priestess and leader of the sentinel, Tyrande Whisperwind atop of her mount then leaped out from her hiding spot and fired on Illidan as he parried it with his glaives.

"I was wrong to set you free, Illidan. I can see that now; you've become a monster." Tyrande said in regret before she knocked an arrow to him and struck him on his right shoulder.

"Monster? Is that what you think of me? I have always- cared for you Tyrande; I sought only to prove my worthiness—My power!" Illidan said as he was deeply hurt by her words. Before he had to suddenly jump when he felt the wet soil ground, beneath his hooves began to churn and sprouted up open a batch of ngarly roots, that had attempted to bind him.

"Well then no wonder Tyrande have never chose you, it was because you're wrong! For just like a dear friend has once told me, true power only comes from those who have some they can call as they're precious and family! Not from energies nor any demonic artifacts!" Naruto then refuted back towards the demon hunter as he then appeared back at the side of Tyrande.

"He's right, Illidan. Raw power is no substitute for true strength. That is why I chose your brother over you." Tyrande spoke.

The demon hunter to busy and drawn into the attention of Tyrande, didn't noticed that his previous opponent from earlier had already sent a blast of moonfire at him. Until the attack has landed and blasted him away in a small distance making him unconscious for a few seconds. Then after recovering from his unconsciousness, he saw that the battle on their base was raging between both sides but it was painfully obvious that night elves were already winning the fight.

Illidan knew when he was beaten and he knew that now he was losing. But he could just let it end here, he still had things to do and goals to achieve. So, with that thought in mind, he then instructed some of his remaining Naga forces to stay and allow for his escape, along with his loyal royal myrmidons. But Tyrande and Naruto saw this and then proceeded to give chase to the betrayer.

"Stop! Illidan it's over." Tyrande called out to Illidan who only stopped their pace and turned to look back at her direction.

"Not yet, my little priestess. A pity you couldn't see things my way. Now you – the whole world – will understand what I'm capable of! Ash Karath!" Illidan proudly declared to the both of them, as his remaining Naga guards proceeded to surround them and netted them with their nets at the polearms.

"Dammit!" Naruto said frustratingly before the two other elven leaders then arrived.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Said Illidan as he was surprised on seeing his brother to be actually here.

"I've come to stop you, Illidan, instead of banishing you, I should have returned you to your cage when I had the chance! I was weak then—but no longer." The Archdruid strongly exclaimed.

"I have sworn to a new master, brother. I have a great task to perform in his service. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to stand in my way." The demon hunter confessed before two of his Naga guards attack them. The fight was short and easy but unfortunately, it had bought enough time for Illidan to escape much to their dismay and anger.

"He's gone, he escaped…" Naruto said as they watched him atop on his ship into the sea.

"Don't worry, especially you Tyrande my love. We'll find Illidan wherever he may run, we'll find him." Malfurion reassured them all.

* * *

*** So that's the end for this chapter! for those who wanna find out what's gonna happen next just stay tuned and follow out this story. The next chapter will be the appearance of Kael'thas and the Blood Elves! So if you have any comments and suggestions please don't be afraid to write down your reviews below for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**PS: I'm not a native English language speaker so I apologize if I did some wrong grammar and misspellings, and also I don't have any beta readers to read down my works and for that I'm sorry for any mistakes that I may have made.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dying Lands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

_"Elor bindel felallan morin'aminor ("Sleep forever in quiet serenity")._

_~~ Kael'thas Sunstrider_

**Chapter 5**

**Dying Lands**

"Our forces will be ready to move out soon, although we still know next to nothing about this strange land Illidan has run to."

Maiev voiced out her frustrations, as three days had already gone by ever since their conflict at the broken Isles had passed. Now the entire hunting forces of the night elves along with Naruto were in pain and at a lost. All they could see was a large withering forest and dying trees in the lands that they founded themselves. As their chase against the betrayer had inevitably led them to these foreign lands that were mostly unknown to their knowledge.

_'The land it's suffering... the forests are dying...'_

Thoughts of sadness and pain formed within his mind, for he felt the suffering of the entire land as he moved down to touch the ground and earth with his bare hands. Never in his life, had he felt this internal pained sensation before when he was still back then a human. But now as he looked up to the forest of this foreign land, he could feel the entire forests decaying.

"What is this land- Furion-sensei?"

Naruto asked the question that was also plaguing Maiev's mind as the Archdruid who was also the same thing as Naruto, only turned to their direction to confront their questions.

"This land is called Lordaeron, Naruto." He answered the question of his student "It is the homeland of the alliance that have aided us at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. I was told that it's kingdoms—both human and elves- were consumed by the Undead Scourge" The Archdruid spoke as he then further told them on what he knew about the land.

Naruto was shocked when he had heard the words of his teacher. He had fought some of the remaining undeads of the scourge back then at Kalimdor so he knew how truly terrifying they were even if they were just lifeless monstrosities. But to hear that the homeland of his former race and along with the elves of the alliance was consumed by the scourge truly shocked and saddened him, for even though he couldn't technically call himself human anymore, it wasn't in him to turn his back on from his former kin and people.

'_So much death… so much pain…'_ Naruto thought bitterly inside his head, as they woefully inspected the damage that the scourge has inflicted upon the lands.

"These forests have suffered grievously. I must leave you all for a time. I will enter the woods and attempt to commune with the land itself." Malfurion said

"Can I come with you Furion-sensei? I want to help and find out what's troubling the lands." Naruto asked as Malfurion only shook his head at his request.

"No, I must do this alone Naruto and I need you to stay here with Tyrande and Maiev, to act in my stead while I'm gone, can you do that for me?" He asked his apprentice and student who only nodded his head slowly and dejectedly due to him not being to help his teacher on healing the lands.

"While you're gone, we'll set out and try pick up Illidan's trail." Maiev stepped forth from the group of Naruto and declared her intentions to Malfurion who only nodded with approval at her pan of action before he remembered the hostility that the two elven women have.

"I expect you both to stay focused on your task. You can settle your personal dispute after we've found my brother." The great druid sharply reminded the two.

"Of course, Shan'do, we'd best get moving." Maiev said bitterly, before they could leave Malfurion, turned around spoke to his student.

"I trust that you will protect them while I'm gone Naruto."

"Of course, Furion-sensei, I will." Naruto answered as the druid smiled slightly at him before they left on their ways.

* * *

Naruto and his two-night elven companions continued their way deeper into the lands of Lordaeron. But then after a long while of walk, they then spotted an encampment that was in ruins and smoking as they observed from afar before they entered.

"W-What has happened here?" Naruto asked as they went past the destroyed gate and observed around the destroyed camp that were littered with some small amount of bodies.

" This was an Alliance encampment. An attack must have come here recently, Naruto." Tyrande answered his question as they observed around the place. Until they saw at the corner of the encampment, a group of an alliance elven soldiers. All carrying crates of supplies to be put inside of a bunch of wagons that they had.

Generally, Naruto could see that they all looked far much fairer than any human that he had ever seen. Though their ears as he observed were a bit shorter and as well a wee bit pointier than the night elven ears that he had grown in accustom to in seeing. Their clothing that they wore, were coloured red and the gold that completely felicitated their high elven tabards and armours that they wore.

"Halt! Who goes there!" The soldier shouted and halted them as his voice caught the attention of a tall, blonde long haired and regal much fairer looking high elf that was wearing a red and golden outlined armoured robe.

Naruto could assume that he was a strong mage basing it by the arcane power that he felt from the elf. "Strangers my lord—they don't appear to be undead, but—" The soldier was then cut off from finishing his statement as their leader suddenly stepped forth to greet them in respect.

"Ishnu-alah, night elves. I am Prince Kael'thas I must admit. I'm surprised to see your kind here. But, whatever your business, I fear you will only find death and shadow in this cursed land." The now named Prince Kael'thas introduced himself with a voice that carried a lot of weight and burden as he eyed curiously at their blonde nine-tailed companion, who he felt is currently leaking out some unknown aura and power.

" Ishnu-dal-diel, Kael'thas I am Maiev Shadowsong, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Tyrande Whisperwind. We are hunting a powerful demon that arrived here recently." Maiev spoke urgently to the high elven prince, eager to seek out and capture her pray once and for all.

"Curious, though I don't know about any demon." Kael'thas said before he placed his fingers on his chin as he began to think "But something's riled up the undead based at Dalaran. They've been hounding us day and night. We were about to abandon this post and seek refuge on the other side of the River Arevass." The High elven prince spoke his hunch and problem. Tyrande was about to offer up they're aid to the young prince until Naruto spoke first.

"Perhaps we can offer our help, Kael." Naruto said and offered up their help, as Maiev was already slowly becoming enraged at this huge waste of time and brash decision that he made. "and once after you and your people are safe, maybe you can help us find the demon we are trying to seek?"

"A, great idea Naruto. By doing this at this way not only that we will find Illidan much faster but will also help, young Kael here and his people." Tyrande said as she backed him up and smiled at his idea. As the warden who was about to voice out her disapproval quickly stopped herself from blurting out her words when she realized the potential of such a notion.

"It'll be our honour and pleasure, Lord Naruto and Mi' lady." Kael'thas expressed his thanks and gratitude. While the blonde fox only waved off his hands in front of him frantically as he wasn't used to be treated as such respect coming from a royalty before.

"P-Please Naruto will be just fine Prince Kael'thas, I've never been one with formalities and tittles anyway," Naruto said as he smiled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly by his right hand. The high elf only widened his eyes slightly in surprise before at such a very long time since the tragedy of his people had happen, he smiled. As he didn't expect such modesty coming from someone that he felt powerful.

"Then if you could call me Kael, I would, Naruto." Kael'thas said as he smiled slightly before looked up to the morning sky. "Now I suggest we should make haste-if we're lucky we should be able to reach Pyrewood village, and the other side of the river at dusk"

The elven prince said as they now began to move out away from their encampment. Along with Naruto and the night elven forces that have agreed to help the elves of the alliance. Into the roads and travel ways of the Silverpine forest.

* * *

The caravan and their forces journeyed through the perilous woods of the Silverpine Forest for some small amount of time. Until they stopped nearby at an abandoned human settlement for a moment of rest for as they observed that it was already at the late of the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. All of them have been expecting undead attacks on their travel but thankfully so far all they've ever encountered were mostly mindless ghouls, that attacked in small packs and were easy to take care of. Thanks to the efforts and impenetrable rocky hides of their two mountain giant allies.

When they were about to settle down and take a moment of rest at their chosen location. Naruto was then suddenly pulled to the side, away from the caravan and pinned to a tree by surprisingly Maiev. Who's scowling face clearly indicates that she wasn't happy.

"Why are we wasting our time here, Naruto!? You and Tyrande should know how dangerous Illidan is if he remains loose!" Maiev said and hissed in anger towards the blonde fox, who only looked back at her in defiance despite her pinning him into a tree.

"Because it's the right thing to do, Maiev! And what do you expect us to do leave them to death!" Naruto vehemently answered back to her.

"Yes! Because they're not night elves!"

"Well then what about me? Will also abandon me because I'm not a night elf? For some vain petty revenge!" He fiercely questioned as he directly glared back to her eyes. Though his question did caught her off guard and surprised the warden at first. Before rage-fuelled then down at her heart when she realized the insults of his words.

"You don't understand, vengeance is all that I have left. you know no-" She tried to finish off her statement back to Naruto before an arrow then went past near her cheeks, cutting her off from finishing her words to the blonde fox. As when they looked back at the direction on where the arrow came from as it revealed to them the one who shot the arrow, Tyrande Whisperwind

"Enough, you know his right Maiev, Kael and his people helped us against the burning Legion and its only right to help them and honour that great debt." Tyrande said as Maiev only gritted her teeth in anger for she knew they were right, a thing that she could not admit out loud.

"So, be it." Maiev shortly said before she let down her hold of Naruto and Left.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Tyrande asked the blonde fox as the dusted his back and the side of his clothes.

"Yeah-I'm fine, lets just go…" Naruto said to her before he left the night elven woman and went back to the resting area of caravan. On which after he arrived on the temporary camp, Kael'thas then saw and noticed his change of expression on his face before he proceeded to ask.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Kael'thas asked as he approached.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Naruto said as he shook his head _'Just another revenge set maniac...' _and thought.

"Good, it'll be bad if there was something wrong, the scourge has been pushing us hard these months. We were lucky this time that all we met so far were ghouls." The high elven prince wistfully said as he looked on into the woods.

"What do you mean? Aren't you and your people strong enough?" he asked the prince who's face then morphed into of a bitter expression when he remembered on what had happened of his homeland.

"The Scourge devoured our ancient homeland of Quel'Thalas, Naruto. Our once proud Highline is now nearly spent and there are only few of us left throughout this world…" Kael'thas grievously explained as he looked on to the central campfire.

"I'm sorry for you and your people's loss Kael, I shouldn't have asked that question," Naruto said before he continued. "Though there is one thing that I would like to say to you. Just don't go down to the path of vengeance Kael. I've already seen too many people who've lost themselves in pursuit of vengeance. There might be future for you and your people if you don't go down that path of hatred and vengeance, just like me…" He said as he remembered his black-haired, former teammate, and prick. Before he stood up and left to be alone for a while.

* * *

It was already almost midnight as the light of the full moon shone down on their path after they resumed, they're travel from their moment of rest. They had continued on their path even with the small undead bastion that they encountered and had to destroy to prevent the scourge from gaining even more foot ground upon the lands. Before they finally reached down the river shore settlement and bridge that they intended to cross through. But when they arrived at the enclosed village of Pyrewood the uneasy and eerie silence that the abandoned village had made Tyrande, Naruto and Maiev unnerved and suspicious, as if it was too easy.

"Ah, Pyrewood village the river Arevass lie just beyond." Kael'thas spoke his relief.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Maiev voiced out her concern.

"Yeah… as if it was too easy and it's so quite…" Naruto said agreeing with her this time.

"Kael, perhaps we should keep the caravan moving?" Tyrande this time suggested and turned to face Kael who had a contemplative look marred on his face. The High elven prince was about to give out his reply. But then he was cut off as a number of ghouls then suddenly jumped out of the buildings and rushed to them to attack.

"Damn! They were waiting for us, protect the caravan at all cost!" He said as he blasted a ghoul that was coming to him with a huge blast of fireball. The group and the caravan forces then prepared themselves to defend as the undeads rushed to them to attack.

Naruto on the other hand only then sudenly gathered and grasped up all of the energies of the land around them in his hands. Before he **"Wild Growth!"** shouted the name of his ability and unleashed all of the energies that he had held between his hands, in a wave and burst-pulse of green healing energies all around them. That healed all of their entire injuries and fatigues, much to their thanks and gratitude of his allies. Before Naruto then continued on with the battle around them by being careful on not hitting some of his allies with his destructive attacks. While also dodging all of the incoming undead towards him effortlessly, and wrangling them up in the roots that he summoned to do his entire bidding.

"They're numbers are almost limitless. They just keep on coming." Tyrande stated out her worries about their survival as she continued on with her barrage of arrows unto the undeads. They continued on their attacks in attempts to push back all of the lifeless undead by unleashing their spells and arrows at range. As their two mountain giant friends then drew in the attentions of their enemies and crush them with their giant wooden clubs and hands.

"Spirits of the forest, I command you all to rise up and drive back these frickin corpses back to their graves!" Naruto called out to the woods as three trees then slowly morphed into treants before they then joined on to the battle and fray against the undead. Until they finally pushed them back due to the efforts of the blonde nine tailed fox.

"We've driven them back, but the second wave is advancing!" Maiev exclaimed as they saw at a distance the terrifying innumerable waves of undead fast approaching them.

"We've, run out of time our caravan will never survive another assault!" Kael'thas bitterly and angrily said, as Tyrande gritted her teeth and knocked an arrow to her bow.

"Kael! Get the caravan moving across the river! I will stay behind and hold them off at the bridge!" Tyrande commanded, as Naruto was then surprised when he heard her cried out her decision. Before he was then dragged by Kael'thas towards the bridge.

"Lets, go Naruto!" Kael'thas exclaimed to him.

"But what about you! Their numbers are far too many you can't take them all alone!" Naruto shouted to her.

"He's right priestess, you're no match for a force that vast!" Maiev spoke her doubt to the priestess as Tyrande only schooled her face into an expression of determination.

"The goddess is my shield, warden. Elune will grant me the strength." Tyrande said in determination on which only made the warden nod in respect before she left to cross the bridge along with the caravan. And when all of the caravan and their forces finally crossed the river, Tyrande then stood at the center of the bridge before she closed down her eyes and prayed to her goddess Elune. As the undead forces advanced, she then called down a rain of Starfall to the entire lines of undead who now one by one fell before her.

"It's working, she's holding them back." Kael'thas said as they all watch in awe at the scene that was happening in front of their eyes before suddenly an indescribable pain surged through Naruto.

"AAAAAHH!" Naruto shouted in agony and pain, as a strong massive earthquake then suddenly occurred and shook the land, much to all of the caravan members shock. As the bridge on where Tyrande stood then collapsed, making her fall down into the raging waters of the river below.

Naruto tried to fight back the pain that was surging through him, until he couldn't bare it anymore and fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing his fading vision had seen before they closed, was seeing the form of Tyrande falling down to the river as he passed out cold and unconscious.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter if you want to know what will happen nest just stay tuned and follow for the next chapter.**  
**Also, don't be afraid to leave down a review if any of you have some suggestions and questions for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**AN: I already have decided Naruto's nation will be independent away from the two factions but if you have any strong suggestions on where I should place him whether Alliance, Horde or Independent. Just send me a message about your arguments about my decision to my profile or leave down a review down below.**

**In this fic Kael'thas has never renamed his people into the Sin'dorie. Because I find it a huge waste to just throw out their entire thousands of years culture. That had begun since the first warcraft I, just because of their near decimation of their race. Also, the red colour wouldn't suit them anyway in the **nation** of Naruto so I've decided to keep their entire heritage elven heritage, and keep the colour of red into the property of the Horde. Plus, I've always hated the Sin'dorie on how they've changed into a fascist, fraud and vain glorious society. Especially the crimes that they have committed all in the name of petty power and glory.**

**Also, if you all want to have some reference on the images of my fic and stories just go down to my account which is Lordearonman2 at Photobucket .com**


	6. Chapter 6 Meltdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

* * *

**Previously on Nation of Vulpera…**

"_It's working, she's holding them back." Kael'thas said as they all watch in awe at the scene that was happening in front of their eyes, as they could see all of the undeads who were trying to approach the priestess fall one by one. Before suddenly an indescribable pain then unexpectedly surged through Naruto._

"_AAAAAHH!" Naruto shouted in agony and pain, as a strong massive earthquake then suddenly occurred and shook the land, much to all of the caravan members shock. As the bridge on where Tyrande stood then collapsed, making her fall down into the raging waters of the river below._

_Naruto tried to fight back the pain that was surging through him, until he couldn't bare it anymore and fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing his fading vision had seen before they closed, was seeing the form of Tyrande falling down to the river as he passed out cold and unconscious._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Meltdown and Truth**

In to the center of the wilderness throughout the blighted woods of the Silver Pine forest, we can see the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. Who was now marring a grave expression on his face. Truly saddened as he surveyed down all of the damage that the scourge has wrought upon the woods.

"This forest has suffered as much as Ashenvale. The vile blight of the Scourge has deadened countless acres of trees. If only- AAARGH!" He tried to state his observations about the condition of the forest all around him. Before a powerful earthquake occurred and shook the earth. That pained the archdruid through his entire being, forcing him to bent down on one knee as he tried to bear down the pain that coursed through him.

"The earth… is being… torn apart. The pain is… excruciating!" He exclaimed his pain between his ragged breath before he stood up again, when the strong quakes finally simmered down.

"Ancient spirits of the forest. I implore you, show me what is hidden from my sight! Show me what is hidden how from my sight! Show me what trouble this earth." The Archdruid spoke, determined to know on what on earth could have caused this distress. As the spirits of the woods then manifested into wisps and circled all around him. Showing him the now being upheaved lands of the north, the continent of Northrend.

"I see the frozen lands of Northrend, the very roof of the world. The land itself is being split asunder! But can this be? What could cause such devastation?" He asked to the spirits his question before the showed him again a vision. But this time it was a vision of his brother Illidan channeling the powers of the eye of the Sargeras a spell that was sundering the northern continent. Before the vision from the spirits then ended, allowing him to process the information and vision that the spirits have given to him.

"Thank you, great spirits. I know now what must be done. I promise you—this treachery will not go unpunished!" Malfurion said his thanks and promise of retribution before the spirits of the forest then disappeared went back into the forest of trees. Now that he knew on what he must now do the great druid then made his way back in haste towards his companions, intent on delivering the dire information that he had received from the spirits and stopping the catastrophe that Illidan would bring upon to their world.

* * *

The night elven warden, Maiev Shadowsong, was now looking on to the outer ruins of Dalaran. Thinking that she would finally put an end into the betrayer. As she had long admitted to herself that vengeance is more likely who she entirely was now and today she mused that at long last she could finally exact justice to Illidan. Thanks to the assistance of Prince Kael and his brethren on leading them on where the demon was possibly located. She was about to give out her orders towards her forces when suddenly the words of Naruto then echoed within her mind…

"_Well then what about me? Will also abandon me because I'm not a night elf? For some vain petty revenge!"_

Naruto's voice echoed throughout her mind and when it did, and it made her realize again about her doubts on the matter of her vengeance. Her thoughts of justice were now lay forgotten when she then remembered that he was still unconscious ever since that earthquake that had happen back at the bridge. His condition had filled her with worry, for she then recalled all expressions of his unconscious face showed that he was suffering, even with all of their vain attempts on healing him.

She turned around from her position at the hill and looked back at the tent of their camp on where the blonde fox was currently placed to rest. Before she heard a galloping noise of hooves from afar. She looked towards the source of the sound and saw that it was the great archdruid Malfurion Stormrage atop his great stag fast approaching. The Archdruid was tried to speak but suddenly Maiev spoke first before he could even begin.

"Thank the goddess Elune you're here Shan' do! We need your help there's something terrible that had happened!" The warden spoke her distress.

"What is it Maiev?" Malfurion questioned as he held back his statement as he clearly saw the distraught look that the warden showed.

" It's about Naruto, Shan'do. Something had happened to him and now even with all of healers he still won't wake up." She told to the Archdruid.

"Where is he?" He questioned.

"He's over here," Maiev said as she motioned towards him to follow her towards one of their erected tents for their encampment before they went inside. And when the Archdruid had finally entered the tent he then now saw his student's pained sleeping and labored breathing expression on the bed. That only made him feel deep in concern for student's current status.

"How and when did this happen?" He asked as he then proceeded to examine the state of Naruto.

"We don't know, Shan'do. But he just suddenly screamed in pain and fell unconscious, when a massive earthquake occurred from earlier. What do you think had happened to him Shan'do Stormrage?" Maiev answered back to him.

"He's a demigod, that's why. For only those who have a great connection to the world would've have felt that devastation and end up like this." He concluded shocking the warden with his conclusion.

"Y-You mean after all this time, great Shan'do. We've been journeying together with a demigod?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He answered back shortly before he placed his right hand over the forehead of the unconscious blonde fox and proceeded to wake him up from his slumber.

* * *

Naruto then finally opened his eyes and looked up from his bed and saw his sensei and Maiev looking towards him. Before he tensed as he remembered the events of the bridge and the pain that he suddenly felt.

"Sensei what happened to me? What was that pain? What happened at that bridge?" He asked his questions to them as he groaned in pain when he tried to move up his body. Before Malfurion answered his question.

"What you felt was the pain of the world's suffering itself, Naruto. The reason why you felt it is because even if you do deny it, you're a demigod. Your connection to the lands allows you to feel its state better among others even me." Shocking Naruto with his answer before he sterned his expression and continued on. "Now we must hurry to stop Illidan from continuing his spell from ripping up Northrend the roof of the- "The great druid said before he was then cut off by Naruto when he asked a question.

"What about Tyrande what happened to her?" Naruto asked as the eyes of the archdruid only widened in confusion and surprise before he realized his question and remembered that he hadn't seen Tyrande around since he had arrived at the camp. As he turned around and faced Maiev to ask her this time about his question.

"What do you mean, Naruto. Where is Tyrande Maiev?" He asked the warden who only evaded her eyes from theirs before she hesitantly answered.

"I am sorry, Shan'do. But the priestess had fallen. We aided a band of Alliance warriors against the undead. The priestess fought valiantly, but I saw her torn apart with my own eyes, after you fell unconscious Naruto." Maiev said as the two only widened their eyes in shock as they heard her statement. Before Naruto bitterly gnashed down his teeth shut and clenched fists as he realized his failure towards his sensei.

"T-Torn apart? Tyrande…. my heart… I should have been there…" The Archdruid mournfully spoke with a voice that was full of regret as tears then slowly fell down from his eyes.

"We can still avenge her, Shan'do! Let us attack Illidan together! He is the reason we even came to this forsaken place. He is the reason for your loss." Maiev said with fire within her words. As she then tried to convince them to place the blame Tyrande's supposed death onto Illidan. Before they could even answer however someone then entered their tent and it revealed to be the high elven prince Kael'thas Sunstrider.

"It's good to see you now awake, Naruto." Kael'thas greeted to him who's ears were drooped down in sadness only nodded back sombrely to his greetings before the high elven prince then turned his attention to the druid and Maiev.

"Shan'do, this is Prince Kael'thas, the ally I spoke." Maiev introduced the high elven prince to Malfurion. As Naruto then noticed and observed his sensei suddenly regarded the High elven prince with suspicion within his eyes.

"Greetings, great druid. My mages have confirmed that this Illidan and his vile snakes are based at a part of the ruined of Dalaran. They are using a gem like artefact to perform some strange ritual." Kael'thas said as he then told them about his findings.

"They must be using the eye of Sargeras! But why would they strike at the roof of the world?" The warden asked the question that was also plaguing the mind of Naruto. Before Malfurion then stepped forth away from their group and looked on to the ruins of Dalaran. As his face was now showing a vengeful expression when he had heard his brother's name again.

"It doesn't matter, they won't be able to live long enough to explain and finish their spell." Malfurion angrily stated before he turned back to face them again. "Maiev ready our forces I will lead our charge against Illidan's ilk and end this once and for all." He commanded to Maiev who only nodded her head in response before she then walked away to what she had been told.

"I have a suggestion great druid. My mages have also found out that the Nagas have captured a mighty human paladin at the outlying ruins. Perhaps if we could save him from their clutches, we might be able to secure his aid." Kael suggested to Malfurion who only dismissed the idea of the high elven prince had offered.

"We won't have time for that, Kael. We have to strike Illidan fast before he could even finish his work and we need you and your brethren to stay here at the base to protect it from any undead attacks that may crawl in." Malfurion said grimly as he turned to leave and ready himself for the battle. Before Naruto suddenly spoke.

"I'll do it I can locate him with my senses and we need all the ally we can get to stop Illidan, Sensei." Naruto said to Kael and Malfurion.

"Are you sure you're capable in doing it?" Malfurion asked now still worried about his condition that he burdened.

"Yes, I can" Spoke the blonde fox.

"Then so be it." Malfurion said, as Naruto then nodded to his teacher before he left and suddenly disappeared in sign less fast body flicker that only left a swirls of winds on his wake. That got the attention and curiosity of the high elven prince.

"What kind of teleportation spell was that?" Kael'thas asked curiously before he then went back to their encampment. When he saw that the Archdruid had already left.

* * *

Naruto sped through his way to the outlying ruins of Dalaran and its surrounding forests. He could see from afar that the battle between his sensei's forces and the Naga's were already happening. As he could visibly see all the smoke and projectiles that were appearing throughout the sky.

He took it as a sign to hastened speed if he ever wanted to help with the battle. Until he had finally arrived at his intended destination, the location that he had sensed in his sage mode on where the paladin was said to be held captive. He saw the cell was being guarded by three Naga soldiers specifically one bulky male and two female Naga sirens. As he then stopped down at their fronts and called to the three.

"Hey you, ugly snakes. How about you release your prisoner and lets just talk this out since I'm running out of time, unless you all want some serious ass-kicking." Naruto said tauntingly he then proceeded to punch his palm. While the Nagas only hissed back angrily towards the blonde fox for his arrogance. Before the siren at the left then fired a spell towards him.

He only ducked low in a crouching like form with hands on the floor as he then dodged the energy projectile that went past above him. And proceeded to sped to the siren that sent him the attack in a speed that the Nagas didn't expect, for in a blink of an eye his heels of his foot then met the face of the siren that had sent her crashing into a wall. When he had hit the naga with his sudden whirlwind like side kick that would've made a twin green wearing spandex dou proud.

"Die!~~ interloper!" the Naga Myrmidon shouted when it saw him attack his comrade as it then swung down his pole arm to the blonde fox that was now near. But it missed as Naruto just adjusted his stance and dodged his way through his attack before he suddenly summoned up a shadowclone and quickly created his spinning blue orb of death.

"RASENGAN!" He shouted as his tails then held on to the arms of the both Myrmidon and siren before he slammed it into its gut that had sent the two away with its blast. When he saw that it was finally clear out of enemies he then went on and proceeded opened the cell of the paladin to free him and gain his aid.

"What are you? And who are you stranger?" The Paladin asked him in apprehension. as the blonde fox then opened his cage.

"What I am is not important. But my name though is Naruto Uzumaki I've been sent here to rescue you and ask for your help against these Nagas." Naruto said shortly as he unshackled the paladin and observed his former kin before he handed him back over his heavy Warhammer.

"Then well met lad, and thanks for the rescue. The name's Magroth the Defender and I'll be glad to help you in smiting these unholy beasts." The paladin said eager to repay his debt to Naruto as the blonde then placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Great. Now it can be a little nauseous but do try to hold it in." he warned the paladin.

"Wait what are you ta—" Magroth tried to question him on the thing that he was about to do but he was then cut off when they then now disappeared. As Naruto then took him along with him when he used his body flicker technique.

* * *

When they had arrived at the entrance of the ruins on where Illidan was situated. Naruto then saw it was already a fight torn sprawling battlefield and high of different colours now spilled into watery stone pavements, along with each side holding the enemy at a stalemate. He then looked back to Magroth at his side and saw that he had finally recovered from his momentary dizziness.

"Are you alright?" He asked him.

"I'm fine, just didn't expected that spell that you used. —So, what's the plan now?" Magroth asked the blonde fox who only looked on to the fight and chaos-filled ruins.

"We need to go to my teacher and stop them from finishing the-AARRGHH." Naruto said before then suddenly shook and he cried out in pain and clenched his chest with his fist. Magroth who saw his rescuer's sudden distress immediately went to his side and supported him by his shoulders to prevent him from falling to the ground and healed him with his connection with the light.

"What happened to you? Are you fine?" The paladin asked as he continued on with his healing, much to the relief of Naruto.

"The pain is… unbearable… we need to go there now and stop their spell." He told the paladin before they went on towards the direction of the heat of battle. Taking down as well all of the Murlocs and enemy Nagas that went past his sensei's forces. Until he finally saw his sensei on his bear form fighting and wrestling down an equally sized Naga royal Myrmidon. Malfurion saw his student had finally arrived and then called to him his distress.

"Naruto you need to stop them from finishing their spell, atop there! Or else were all gonna be doomed by their desecration!" He shouted towards his student before he went back his duel with the large Naga who by now was beginning to tire off.

"On it sensei! Hey paladin-san I need some of your help, can you attract and hold off some attention to you? I've got a plan! " Naruto asked as he then dodged an overhead blast from a siren in the battlefield and rooted the female Naga to the ground.

"Of course, I can! Now taste the wrath of the Light, you vile curs!" The paladin said and shouted his battle cry as he then now bravely charged on towards the enemy lines with his trusty hammer on his hands, swinging it towards his enemies all around him. Attracting all of the numbers of the guarding myrmidons and allowing the blonde fox to move in close towards the ritual unhindered. And when he arrived, he tried to attack the casting sirens and Illidan who were only ignoring them as they continued focusing to cast their spell. But when he attacked them with his blows, he saw that his attacks only sailed past through them, undamaged and untouched at all.

"I can't touch them, what can I—" He voiced out his frustrations as he then looked on towards Illidan saw his ethereal body and realized._ 'They may have casted some sort of magic to themselves to make them intangible to physical attacks, then how about spells…'_ He thought within his mind before he then gathered up his energy between his two hands that glowed like the sun before he unleashed his **solar wrath** towards the unsuspecting spell casting sirens and Illidan, surprising and blasting them away from their platform. As Naruto saw that the spell was now collapsing.

"No, no, it's not done, the spell is not done!" Illidan shouted in vain as they all saw the alleged eye of Sargeras destabilized before it exploded in a huge explosion.

* * *

Malfurion now irately approached his downed, surrounded and defeated brother. For now, Illidan and his Naga's had been finally defeated after the explosion. That the eye had caused after its destabilization when their spell and attempt was thwarted by Naruto.

"It is over, brother. Your vile schemes end here." The great archdruid said as he looked down upon his defeated brother, ready to finally give out his judgement.

"Illidan Stormrage, for recklessly endangering countless lives and threatening the very balance of the world. I hereby sentence you to death!" Maiev exclaimed and stated as she was about sink her blade over his body before Illidan stood back up in defiance and driving her away

"Too much high has been spilled on your account, Illidan. Even now I can feel the lands of Northrend reeling from the spell you attempted to cast. Imprisonment will not be enough this time." Malfurion stated towards his brother as then Maiev quickly approached the demon hunter.

"Fools! Can you not see? The spell we channelled was meant to strike at the undead - common enemy! My mission was to destroy the Lich King's stronghold of Icecrown!" Illidan Shouted towards them all in defiance as then Malfurion suddenly erupted in anger.

"and without heed to the cost! Because of you, Tyrande is dead!" he thundered towards his now shocked brother before prince Kael'thas who was watching from the side stepped forth.

"Your Pardon, Lord Stormrage, but the priestess may still be alive! She was swept downriver, but it's premature to assume that-" The high elven tried to tell Malfurion before he was silenced and interrupted by Maiev.

"Silence! Kael!" The warden hissed towards Kael'thas. AS she now openly showed her disdain towards the high elven prince ever since they had started out in their joint venture. While the great archdruid was now seething that it had revealed to them, they had been lied to. As well as Naruto who couldn't believe that Maiev would just totally lie to them.

"You told us that she was torn apart! You lied to me." Malfurion enragedly said towards her.

"The betrayer's capture was our primary concern, Shan'do. I needed your help. I knew you would go to her and we would lose our chance! I-" She tried to reason and excuse her actions before Malfurion interrupted her with his words.

"Just who is the betrayer now, woman? I must go to her immediately." The druid said to the warden in a very disappointed tone as he turned his way from them to go rescue Tyrande. Before Illidan called out to him.

"Believe me, brother, despite all our differences, you know that I would never lead Tyrande to harm. Let me help you. My Naga can scour the river for us! Let me do this, at least." Illidan voiced out his regret to the archdruid who only then relented to his help.

"Very well, Illidan." Malfurion decided and spoke, surprising those who all heard his decision.

"w-what sensei?" Naruto asked wanting to confirm the thing that he just heard.

"After all, he's done, you would trust this traitor to—" the warden angrily tried to change his mind before then suddenly roots came out from the ground and proceeded to bind her all over her body. As Malfurion quickly silenced her.

"Silence! I will deal with you later. Naruto watch over her and make sure she doesn't escape until I get back." The antlered druid then told his student.

"I will, Furion-sensei," Naruto said as he jumped down from their platform towards the side of the now immobilized Maiev. Before the druid then led on his way for his brother.

"Now, let's go. Brother" He said loathingly to Illidan before they then left to rescue their beloved priestess together. Leaving Naruto with Kael'thas and the now wrangled up Maiev behind into the outlying ruins of Dalaran.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter. Follow and leave a review down below if you have any comments or suggestions for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**AN: Hello everyone **I'm just here to tell you that in the next chapter will be a total deviation from the plotline canon and Naruto will now make his own journey. Also, it's legit now, Naruto is now a pseudo demigod in the story. ****

**So how did he become one? Well the answer to that goes somewhat like this. His wish from the box merged him with the nine-tails, that turned him evil and corrupted his entire being due to the influence of the box. **** He was just supposed to be a heartless monster after his transformation and wish. But the wisps that detonated on him along with Archimonde purified his entire being from the corruption of the box and infused him with their life-nature spirit energy, thus making him a demigod and a some sort of child of Aessina the mother wisp. Due to the results of his infusion and sudden binding to the natural world.**


	7. Chapter 7 Farewells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

_"Hard work is worthless for those that don't believe in themselves."_

_~~ Naruto Uzumaki_

**Chapter 7**

**Farewells**

After his sensei left along with his brother, Illidan. Who they had just stopped from ripping the roof of the world, to rescue Tyrande and finding out the deception that Maiev had done to them two days ago. He now found himself sitting on a large destroyed building on the outlying area in the ruined city of Dalaran. Overlooking all the surrounding area around them and seeing all the troops of both blood elven forces of Kael'thas and the night elves forces of the now bounded Maiev that chose to remain with their mistress.

He narrowed down his eyes towards a particular two. When again ever since they had joint forces in their venture saw a blood elf and a night elven soldier regarding each other in ire as they walk past between each other in their patrol, only that now it was much more visible and apparent. He only sighed as he remembered the tales of his teacher and about their people.

'_Old conflicts… Why must these people cling on to this hatred of others? Is there even a point when people tire themselves out of this old unnecessary distrust?'_ he said within his mind as he was again now reminded with the foolish dream of his former master had and told him.

People can never truly understand each other and live on in peace. It was just a false dream that he knew that Jiraiya had enforced within him, as he realized from his death, battles and all of the betrayals that he had witnessed so far. Was that the only way to unite everyone is to be on the battlefield and on the same side.

He continued on his observation all around the perimeter of the ruins. As a slight cold morning breeze then blew through towards him, chilling him up in the coldness that it brought as he wrapped his tails all around him to provide warmth. Before the voice of the warden that he now watched as his charge, called out down below.

"Are you also siding with the betrayer, Naruto…. why did you and Malfurion even allowed that demon a chance to prove his worth?" She called out, now in a defeated voice. As Naruto realized that she had now calmed down ever since her outbursts during the first day of her being restrained and bounded.

'_Here we go again…*sigh* better let the clones do the watching…' _He thought and sighed as he then jumped down from his position above, down to the ground.

"Answer me, Naruto."

"Again-no, I'm not siding with him, he tried sundering the world for goodness sake! But did you know on where did you went wrong this time?" He said and asked her back seriously a question, and this time it was on her actions that she had done.

"I did nothing wrong! All I did was to stop and end the betrayer once and for all." She insisted and affirmed back her intentions as Naruto only shook his grave disappointment to the elf. Before he bent and reached down for her helmet on her head to try to remove it from her face.

Maiev's followers who saw his attempt that he was going to about to do readied themselves to stop him. Before he held out his hands commanding them to stop and stand down, as he now finally removed her helmet off her face and unveiled to him her delicate, graceful night elven face and clear silver eyes. As he stared on to it intensely with his own blue ones before he spoke.

"You've let vengeance took over all of yourself and clouded your mind. You've used and betrayed us to forsake an ally and a comrade in need, when we could've have rescued her. That is where you went wrong." He said as he proceeded to straighten his back up and turned to leave before he turned his head towards her and spoke.

"Those who broke the rules are trash, that is true. But those who abandon and betrays their comrade are worse than trash. I follow those words even if my bastard former teacher didn't actually held up his lessons to heart." He said to Maiev as the warden only gritted her teeth in regret and anger. before he crossed his fingers in a seal and created a shadow clone.

"Just watch over her in secret. I'm gonna go and clear up my head." He ordered to his clone who only nodded back to him before he left and disappeared.

* * *

At the near woods of the outlying ruins of Dalaran. Naruto was sitting down on a central clearing of trees, in a lotus position. As he meditated to connect to the lands around him with his sage mode and druidic ability. Before a small bird then perched itself on his shoulder and sweetly chirped. He opened his eyes and looked at the bird who only stared at him back before it pecked his cheeks.

He just shrugged nonchalantly, not really minding the bird, as he then closed back his eyes again and relaxed back again. But his mind would just focus back on the problems that he had all encountered up until now, from the fight with Illidan, Maiev's deception, the now status of Tyrande, the animosity that the two elven races showed, and the now most problematic of them all the destruction and suffering of these lands that the scourge have wrought.

'_These lands are suffering, so much conflict, how am I suppose to heal it…'_

He thought within his mind, as he then went on deep trance to circulate all of the energies around him to restore bit by bit the life of the trees and lands. Before he felt something touching his fluffy tails that ended his trance.

"You should've asked me first, you know? They're particularly sensitive"

He told to the one who fluffed his tails. Before he opened back his eyes and turned to look at the person, who revealed to be a beautiful, blonde-haired blood elven woman, wearing an elegant red robe and if he could base it around by the staff that she carried, he could guess that she's a mage.

The blood elf though only blushed hard when she had heard his teasing and scolding voice. Before she stopped her hands from touching his tails and stood back up, in a more dignified manner and awkwardly coughed in her right hand.

"U-Uhm I'm s-sorry, my name's Lethtendris. Prince Kael'thas had sent me here to find you, he requested your presence lord Naruto." She stammered out nervously to Naruto while the blonde fox only sighed at her lord addressing part and chuckled good-naturedly at her nervousness.

"It's alright, now where is your prince?" He asked the elven woman in front of him who straightened her self up in dignity and turned back.

"If you could just please follow me, I'll guide you back down to where he is." She said as she motioned for him to follow before they left.

As they then arrived at their destination, the high elven encampment. He saw that most of them were already packing up their supplies and tents into their wagons. They must be getting ready to move out were the thoughts of Naruto as he was then led on to the main tent of the entire large blood elven encampment and met Kael'thas.

"Ah, greetings Naruto I'm glad that you came." Kael'thas spoke and greeted.

"Hey, Kael. I heard that you wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

"I would just like to express again my thanks for your aid to my people and bid you our farewell." The high elven prince said and thanked him.

"You don't have to, Kael. It was only the right thing to do and I did notice it outside, you're leaving?" He asked the elf in front of him who only nodded back in confirmation to his question.

"Yes, for we have received a word, that the last leader of the alliance. Marshall Othmar Garrithos is currently stationed here at the inner center of Dalaran itself. We would like to rendezvous with his forces to further our holdings throughout this region against the undead."

"I see, but why would say farewell to me?" He asked the blood elven prince who only smiled back at him.

"Because I consider you as an ally, Naruto." Kael'thas said as Naruto only scratched the back of his neck with his right hand awkwardly, due to his appreciation and embarrassment.

"Thank you, Kael. I'll see you off then" he said as he turned his way to leave out of the tent before Kael'thas called out to him again.

"Also, Naruto. If ever you are in need of help don't hesitate to come over to us at Dalaran."

"I will. Thanks, Kael." He said as he smiled and left.

* * *

He walked down his way around the ruins to go back to the place that they had placed and restrained Maiev. After already bidding off a farewell to the blood elven forces Kael'thas. That had now left awhile back ago, while also hearing his clones had reported here and there about small siting's of undead that wondered near the vicinity of the ruins.

'_Damn these undeads, every time my clones would kill one a new would pop out! They wouldn't even stop complaining about it!' _He thought frustratingly at the number of the undeads and how his clones would just complain to him annoyingly time and time again. As he then continued his short stroll until he finally arrived at where Maiev was placed. Before he proceeded to dispel his stationed clones all around the ruins one by one and sat down by the side of the warden.

"Hey, are you alright? I thought I should check up on you." He asked the bounded warden as he looked directly towards her eyes.

"What do you think?" She sarcastically shot back. As he only shrugged off her answer.

"Why are you even obsessed on capturing that demon?" He asked again.

"Because he's dangerous and must—" She tried to finish off as Naruto suddenly interrupted her.

"Just tell me the real reason." He interrupted and asserted. As the whole area around ruins then became quiet again for a short while before she relented and finally answered.

"Because it's all that I have now, Vengeance. - He took away everything from me. My fellow watchers and sisters were the only ones left that I could only call family, ever since my only brother disappeared thousands of years ago…." Maiev said and sorrowfully voiced out the truth to Naruto as a lone tear then escaped through down her right eye.

"You haven't lost everything, you know. Some of your fellow watchers left are there for you. You still have some of your family left…. you still have your people left…." Naruto said solemnly to her as he motioned for Maiev to look to at her remaining fellow watchers that chose to remain at her side after all this time that they had been through.

"So, did my words finally cleared your mind?" He asked her as he looked into the sunset sky, breaking the silence that permeated throughout their place.

"Yes…" she said now without the fire that her voice that once held, indicating her acceptance of her mistake.

"Good." He answered shortly but clearly voicing out his relief through the tone of his voice.

"But why? Why did you tell me those words, Naruto?" She asked him wanting to know why did he help on clearing her mind and some of her hate.

"Because I don't want to see you doing something that you might regret, you know. And also, I knew you weren't bad just driven." He said seriously and jokingly at the end as he then flashed a smiled towards her. That only seemed to make her slightly blush before she looked and turned away from him quickly.

"Thank you" she stiffly thanked him as he only chuckled good-naturedly at her sincere appreciation.

"Your welcome"

He said as they all went back waiting and watching the sunset in silence. Thinking of all the things that had happened up until now. Before something had caught the interest of his eyes from afar and he saw it was his sensei and Tyrande along with their forces that his sensei had brought along.

Emotion of happiness and relief then swelled up from him as he saw that most of them were relatively unharmed and especially Tyrande. As he had already grown to treat her as an elder sister that he never had. Before he stood up and waved cheerfully at them.

"Hey! Tyrande! Sensei!" He called out and waved his hands cheerfully as he waited for them to finally arrived at his location. The remaining night elven forces that the stayed with him and Maiev then readied themselves to receive the arrival of their leaders as the two that he called out, then finally arrived.

"I'm glad you've returned back safe, Tyrande, Furion-sensei," Naruto said and greeted as he approached the two-night elven couple.

"Me too, Naruto. I'm glad that Elune had provided me with her protection and my beloveds rescue." Tyrande said to him as she embraced her lover in her left arm. Before Naruto looked around to their group and saw that someone important was missing.

"Furion-sensei, what happened to Illidan, where is he?" He asked his teacher the question that plagued his mind and got the warden's attention. For he saw that the demon and betrayer that they stopped was gone and missing with them.

"I gave, Illidan, another chance and let him go. It was the only way I could ever repay my debt to him for helping me save Tyrande. But should he ever threaten our world again there will be no more forgiveness." The archdruid begrudgingly said as it only made the eyes of all of those who heard widen in shock.

"W-what." Maiev this spoke, finally finding her voice after they had heard the archdruid's words.

"I said, I have set him off free for he helped me on saving Tyrande, Maiev," Malfurion said as Naruto only sighed at his teacher's decision. The same could be said for Maiev as she had finally given up on her zeal.

"I knew, you would always do whatever you think is right within your heart, sensei," Naruto said to his teacher as he shook his while smiling. Before he used his powers and commanded the roots that restrained Maiev to let her go free. Surprising them all including Maiev on the action that he did.

"Wait, Naruto. why are you letting her free from her bonds? We still haven't decided on her punishment yet." The great druid asked imposingly, wanting to know what is the reason behind his action.

"Well, just like you Furion-sensei I followed what I believed in my heart was right. Even though it was misguided I believed that she only wanted to end Illidan's acts and stop him. There's no need for us to punish her anymore."

"He's right, my love. It was I who volunteered on staying back behind to fight back the undead it was not her fault, it was mine." Tyrande said and joined in the protest with Naruto, until the great archdruid finally relented and agreed.

"Fine, you both are right on this one. We will not punish Maiev for her actions."

"Thank you, Shan' do." Maiev gratefully thanked them both and the archdruid for forgiving her mistakes. As they only nodded back to her in acceptance.

"I swear, what on earth have I been teaching you…." The druid muttered after being defeated in an argument.

"Your lessons, sensei. nothing more, nothing less." Naruto said as he smiled back cheekily to his teacher. Who only shook his head in amusement to his student's words. As well as Tyrande before she spoke.

"Now let's go home, everyone. We've earned our rest." Tyrande said as the elves then began to turn themselves back and return back to Kalimdor, before Naruto called out to Malfurion.

"Actually sensei. Can I have your permission to stay behind this time?" Naruto asked to Malfurion as the elves then stopped on their tracks and looked at him in surprise. Wondering on why would he want to stay behind on these forsaken lands. The Archdruid was about to ask him his reasons but it was then Maiev that suddenly and surprisingly that got to question him first.

"W-Why would you want to stay behind on these lands, Naruto?" The warden asked in surprise.

"I still want to learn more about this place and furthermore I want to heal damages that the scourge has inflicted on these forests. So please sensei can you allow me on my request?" Naruto asked his teacher who was about to voice out his protests on this idea. But was stopped when his lover had placed her hands upon his and interrupted him.

"Let him go, my love. Naruto already knows how to take care of himself, you know for you have seen it." She said to Malfurion who now agreed as he could also understand the reasonings of his student.

"*sigh* I'll allow it. But do you know where are you supposed to be heading for now?"

"Yes, I was planning to go to the main central ruins of Dalaran, sensei."

"Very well, just return soon back to Kalimdor, you understand?"

"I will sensei, Farewell…" Naruto said.

"Farewell to you too, Naruto. En'shu Falahnah..."

The archdruid said and bid his farewells to his student along with Tyrande and surprisingly a longing goodbye from Maiev. Before they each finally separated and parted on their ways. With the night elves journeying their way back to their homes at Kalimdor and Naruto towards the central ruins of Dalaran. Ready to take on his new journey but this time it will be a journey that would totally change the course of their history.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter leave a review down below if you have any comments or suggestions and follow if you all wanna what will happen next.**

Author: "Up next is the arrival of our Lord and savior of humanity Grand Marshal Othmar Garrithos! So stick around see what will happen next on the adventures of Naruto!"

Garrithos: "Hmmph! at last. I will now finally, get to show myself in this blasted story."

Author: "I-its the Gr-grand Marshal! Y-You're here! Sir can you please give me your autograph!"

Garrithos: "Of course my fellow brethren. After all, we humans need to stick together."

Author: "T-thank you, sir! please do sign it on the back of my shirt ***proceeds on getting autograph***\- U-Uhm can I also ask you a question, sir?"

Garrithos: "Yes, you can but do hurry on because I've got places to go and duties to do for the betterment of our kind."

Author: "O-of course. It's just that what are the things that we are supposed to expect at the next chapter, sir?"

Garrithos: "Ha! you can expect some traitors and mongrels will be weeded out soon my fellow human. So all of you out there, don't you dare miss this executions of all these inhuman beasts in the next chapter! Farewell!"

* * *

**PS: I don't have any beta readers and I'm not a native English speaker so forgive me for some of my errors.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hunger and Unrests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved**

_"If you want something done right, leave it to a human."_

_~~ Grand Marshall Othmar Garrithos_

**Chapter 8**

**Hunger and Unrests**

After a day's worth of travel, Naruto, had finally arrived at the main city of Dalaran ever since he had parted ways with Malfurion and the night elves. With a plan to meet up again with Kael'thas and his elven kin to further seek out and gain more knowledge about these lands. He could see that many more ruins and past signs of a once-great city, donned and littered throughout the view of his sight, as he walked through the now main ruined city of Dalaran.

As he sniffed through some air to breathe, he could smell of smoke and decaying bodies still permeated the place, as he could tell with his sensitive nose that there was still a strong scent of burning wood and rot that lingered throughout the air. But despite that and obvious ugly state of the place, he could see that there were many people of all races were still coming in to the city of ruins, most likely seeking refuge from the endless waves of undead that roamed the lands and sought out protection by the remaining alliance soldiers that have stationed inside the city.

He saw all of them was looking hapless and broken as they continued on making their individual works. As he could then feel all of their gazes peering unto him as he walked past them by. Most in curiosity but some held did a bit of apprehension. Most likely suspecting him as they had probably never had seen or heard of anything or anyone like him in their entire life before. So, he could understand their curiosity and apprehension, as these times were truly dark and dire throughout these lands.

With the threat of the remaining scourge and the undeads closing in all around them, it was no wonder they were in such high alert and wary. As he had to sneak his way into the city just to get past through their tight security and armored guards, that for some reason that he couldn't understand were so large in numbers even for being just a city holdout. He then cleared off his head from the problems that he had just witnessed so far. For he knew that even if he wanted to help them all, he knew that there was only so much awesome one person can handle. As he also had planned to follow through this time and that is to learn more about these lands so that he can know where he could begin. Before he then stopped walking when he finally then clicked on inside his head that he didn't know on wherever he was going and was totally lost!

'_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just ask those people for directions! Maybe they would've have known on where the high elven forces are situated inside this city'_ He thought within his head. Before his musings were then cut short when he heard a voice, calling out in distress.

"Leave me, alone!" He heard the voice, as he moved and sprinted to the source of the voice until he came across in an alley of ruined buildings. Before he finally then spotted a little high elven girl, with silver short hair and blue eyes, in the middle of the alley, surrounded by five human teenage boys.

"Just give us your food, already!" The thin teenager boy with a wild unkempt brown hair greedily stated his intention, as the little girl only held on tighter on the small straw bread basket on her chest. Before another one spoke.

"Yeah, pointy ears, we've been starving here ever since we came to this dump."

"No! I promised my mom that I would bring her back some food for us. So, I won't hand it to anyone!" The elven girl cried out as tears were now slowly dripping off from her sapphire colored eyes.

Apparently, all of them were also just refugees that just have arrived recently onto the ruined city and were also just suffering the hardships that the scourge and undead have wrought upon their homelands.

"Just hand it over, pointy, and nobody gets hu-" a boy said as he tried to finish off his threat before the voice of Naruto interrupted him and then called out to them.

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" He said calmly, trying to feign ignorance of their actions and words as he moved in closer to them. The little high elven girl who was being encircled by the group then looked towards on his direction, when she had heard his voice calling out to them, hoping that this weird robe like wearing, blonde fox like person was here to help her.

"N-Nothing, we weren't doing a-anything."

"Y-yeah, we were just talking with her that's all."

They said and tried lied to him as Naruto already knew the truth about their circumstance's, and honestly, he couldn't blame them for taking such a desperate measure. Everyone he saw throughout the refuge city were suffering and hungry. They were just probably trying to survive in this city but it didn't mean that it was a justifiable thing to do. He thought within his head before he heard their stomachs growled loudly in hunger indicating their dire need of nourishment and sustenance.

"Ahh, you must be all asking nicely for the little girl's food, since your all hungry right?"

He said and pretended to draw up a fake conclusion towards their actions, as he was hoping and wanting to solve this problem peacefully. As each of the teens only looked away from his eyes towards in different directions, in shame, before each and every one of them slowly nodded their heads in confirmation towards his question.

"I see, but don't you think that basket is a little bit too small for sharing to each and every one of you?" Naruto asked them rhetorically, as the teens then pondered on to his words that he gave while looking onto each other, wondering on how were they going to share that meal with each and every one of them.

"How about this then, I've got a solution to that. Just hang on a minute…" He said as he then crouched down and placed his two palms at the surface of the stone pavement, confusing the children who were watching his sudden action strange action. Before they were then surprised and awed as his hands suddenly glowed in a bright emerald green color. When Naruto struggled to open up a crack into the stone floor and tried to sprout a small sapling in the now cracked stone pavement. That continued to grow into a small tree until it finally stopped when it reached the height of the blonde fox and when it then finally bared some exquisite heaven's peach fruits on its small branches and bough.

"Here, though it's not ramen… but it's one of my favorites anyway, try some." He said as he then tossed them a single peach that he plucked from the tree that he created.

The blonde young teen whose name was Tim then quickly caught the fruit that was tossed towards them within his hands and suspected the intentions of the stranger in front of them. Before he smelled the sweet and delicious flavor of the fruit within his hands, won over his favor and washed over his suspicions towards the blonde fox, and took a bite at the peach. As tears then dropped off from the eyes of Tim when he had finally tasted the sweet succulent flavor of the fruit, as he then eagerly proceeded in eating the fruit whole. Much to the surprise of his peers who never saw him this eager in eating a fruit before in their entire life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Tim said repeatedly and bowed slightly in deep gratitude, as then tears of great gratitude then flowed down from his eyes. For he was extremely grateful for the fact he had finally got to eat something so delicious, after two days of not eating anything at all. Before they were given fruits again by Naruto who saw them that they definitely did like the fruits.

"All of you can have them all and you can even bring all of them to your homes, just don't bother this little girl anymore, alright?"

Naruto told them off as he gently patted the head of the little high elven girl and smiled, glad that he was able to have helped and ended the problem peacefully. As the teens-only then nodded back to him deep gratitude and guilt on the thing that they were just about to do.

Meanwhile, the little girl only looked up to him in awe as she saw him now talking and admonishing the teens. As she was greatly in awe when he only resolved their problem with his kindness and goodwill, something that was rarely shown by now's other races and something that she missed ever since the fall of her people's country. Before she remembered that the stranger did have some sort of magical ability.

'_Maybe he can help my mother…'_

The little elven girl thought inside her mind as she then saw him now turning to leave, after watching them finishing their talk and the teens that had almost robbed her of her food had left. Before she then called out to him again hoping that he would again help her in her plight.

"W-wait! A-are you a mage?"

She called out and asked him as Naruto only stopped on his tracks turned back towards her direction and pointed to himself, in a bewildered manner. Most likely thinking on why would she be asking him that question, why did she think that he was a mage? Hasn't she heard about druids before?

"I-I'm Mia Dawnstrider, I-I saw you doing some m-magic awhile earlier, A-are you perhaps a M-mage?" She asked and stammered out nervously as her rephrased question then finally cleared off Naruto's bewilderment. Before he walked back towards her and crouched down towards her height. As he looked at her glowing blue eyes and then smiled before he answered her question.

"My name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself first before he continued "And no, Mia-chan I'm not a mage but a druid of some sorts, hehe." _'Well technically my teacher told me I was a demigod, but there's no need to overwhelm the little girl...' _He said and thought within his head. As he only scratched his whiskered cheeks with one finger and laughed awkwardly at the situation that he had found himself in. Though he did have a question though and that was why is she looking for a mage when there are literally hundreds of mages that are now currently garrisoned throughout the city.

"M-my mother ***sniff*** told me that she was sick, and she ***sniff*** said it was mostly involved with m-magic. So that's why I'm l-looking for someone who is a mage to help me cure my mother…." She said as tears then slowly misted eyes again when she realized that her hopes were now long gone after hearing Naruto wasn't a mage and a person who could truly help her mother.

"Hey now, don't cry…" Naruto said as he wiped off her forming tears on her eyes before he continued. "But why are you asking me, Mia-chan? Aren't there a lot of mages currently stationed here at the city? Why aren't they helping you and your mother?" He asked the question that was plaguing his mind as he was beginning to realize just how bad the discriminations that the elves were now suffering throughout this city. If he could base it by the actions of the human teenagers that he just saw and prevented awhile moments earlier.

"T-They, wouldn't help us**…*sniff***. and they said our mages and Prince Kael'thas would never return back again after the grand-marshal had ordered them on a new assignment."

'_Damn it! Now I'm sure that my former race is really is skewed! But wait Kael'thas is gone? Why would they say that he and his forces would never be coming back?' _Naruto thought within his head as he then realized the discrimination that they were suffering were truly totally severe and wondered why would the humans, his former kin would tell her that Kael'thas and his main elven forces would never be coming back?

"It's alright. Mia-Chan. I did say that I was not a mage, but I didn't say that I wouldn't help. Besides I might surprise you again with the things I can do that no other mages can." He said towards the little high elven girl as he smiled and tried to reassure her to not lose hope.

"Y-you will?"

"Yes, I will, I'm going to help you and your mother," Naruto said as he then smiled again when he saw her face then finally brightened up in hope. Before he thought _'Besides like I have anywhere else to go now, and if I'm just gonna stuck here at this city might as just well help all of those who are in need of helping'_

"So, do you have any more questions?" He asked her as she only looked at back and up, towards his tails and ears.

"Y-yes, what does _chan _means? I heard you calling me that awhile earlier?"

"It means you're a cute little girl, Mia-chan." He answered her truthfully and endearingly. As the little high elven girl only seemed to blush and fluster. After receiving such a direct compliment, something that she only ever got mostly from her kin and parents.

"L-Lastly, u-Uhm, are those tails and ears of yours, r-real?" She asked him politely with her question, making Naruto chuckle as he could fairly see the adoration that shone on her eyes and hear her innocence within her question.

"Yes, yes they are real, wanna touch them?"

"Yes, Please!" She answered eagerly and happily before the little high elven girl then squealed in delight when she had finally petted and felt. His soft, Tuffy, fluffy tails and ears. Before she had to regretfully let it go off after Naruto motioned to her that they should just probably start going now. Much to Naruto's slight amusement when he saw her puffing pouting face.

"Now, now we have to go to your mother, Mia-chan. Can you lead me on the way to her?"

"I can! just follow me! My mother and I were currently staying at the northernmost part of the city, so come on!" The little girl said and nodded enthusiastically as she was glad that she had finally found someone that was willing to help her and her mother. As they then left towards the northeast of the ruined city and with Naruto following on behind her trail.

But if Naruto were a bit more observant than he was, awhile earlier, he would've felt and known that there was a person that was watching him this entire time. Before it suddenly revealed itself out its invisibility, from the window of a ruined building. That showed to be a short female-gnome as is with every female-gnome. But she had a spot of freckles that had dusted her face and a silver white-colored hair, that was tied in a twin bun while wearing a white gold accented robe that wholly presented in intricated designs. Overall making her look like a deceptively simple, weak and delicate woman. But if one would have felt her power a person would've felt her deep and saturating the air all around her, one would've realized then the true clear vast contrast from her overall misleading guise.

"Show me just what you can do against all of the fated events and destiny, unknown factor…" The female-gnome said mysteriously in a voice that was full of mirth before she released out a sweet short chuckle of amusement and disappeared in a swirl of golden dusts and sands.

* * *

**XXXX**

**Meanwhile Moments Earlier…**

At the southern near shores of the vast lake of Lordameare and at the outmost Northern part territory of the city of Dalaran. We could see that the high elves and their prince Kael'thas had finally reached its's shores along with their unexpected benefactors that helped them. After his almost near ending battle with the scourge forces, that had sought out to strike at their main hold out at Dalaran.

He was fortunate or unfortunate, though depending on the threat now that he would eventually have to face now. For the aid that he had received from his unexpected helpers, would've just most likely lead down to their doom. That he thought within his consciousness before he turned around faced back again his benefactress, the Naga's.

"You have my thanks to Lady Vashj. That victory would not have been possible without your aid, though I fear I may have doomed myself by accepting it." He spoke to the female sea witch and leader of the watery serpent Nagas. Who had a watery scaly skin like all of the serpent-like Nagas. But the difference that had setted her apart from her kin, was that she had a set of four slender arms on her torso perfect for her bow weapons, as her skin was also shaded in aquamarine blue color. While her hair was entirely different as it was composed of many live black eels, that added only to her eyesight and her overall appearance of dread.

"The human you serve trusts no race but his own. His sense of honor runs no deeper than his tolerance."

"It is loyalty and duty that binds me to him and to this… failing Alliance. But now those tenets seem as distant as our ruined homeland. All I know is that my brethren and I, hunger for something more."

"Then perhaps, young Kael, it is time to find a new path… to power and glory."

"I can't explain it exactly, but ever since our homeland was destroyed, my brethren and I have felt empty… almost drained of our spirits." He said to the Naga sea witch as he then looked sympathetically towards his brethren who only shared back his look towards him, as they also understood his plight and suffering that they were currently enduring through. Before he looked back towards Vashj

"There is a hunger now… that hardened our spirits." He said as he could truly feel empty inside his very being.

"I knew this hunger Kael, like us your people are addicted to magic! It flowed through your veins over ten thousand years. And now; with the corruption of your land and the Sunwell that empowered…" The Naga seawitch then offered up her conclusions towards the now seemingly unstable high elven prince, in a voice that was deeply laced with fake Ruth and concern. Before Kael'thas had finally placed down the pieces together and realized what they had just truly lost.

"We have cut off, from our birthright! Without a new source of magic, my people will surely die..."

"There are other founts of power in this world, Kael. Demons, for instance." She suggested to the now bewildered Kael, but he soon grew repulsed and horrified as he came to understand the message of her words. Before he quickly spoke again to voice out his disapproval and disgust on resorting to such notions.

"You speak of madness, my lady. We will never be that desperate."

"Your aversion is understandable. But still—" She trailed as she tried again to reconsider her idea and to finally tempt him on joining forces with her newfound master. Before she was then interrupted when a ragged breathing blue colored high elven spell breaker soldier then came in, into their scene that looked like he was carrying a grim and dire message with him.

"Prince Kael, Grand Marshal Garithos has arrived! And he has brought a full battalion with him."

"Damn, Vashj, you best leave. I cannot guarantee your peoples safety." He told off the Naga seawitch, as he would've much like pay up his debt that he had procured and offered up his help as much as possible in return towards his benefactors. Before the naga's and Vashj then slithered themselves away from the scene to make their escape. Just in time before the gates of the northern parts of the city of Dalaran then finally opened and revealed to them a full might battalion of all human soldiers, including the entourage of the grand marshal himself and his knights.

"Naga warriors!" A knight in heavy armor called out to his commander when he then spotted a huge Naga myrmidon leaving through the waters of the lake. Before he was then shutted down by the Grand Marshall who was a large stout man, who had a brown balding hair on his head and brown bushy mutton mustache that embellished his face. As he was wearing a black and dull gold gilded, almost entirely intimidating full armor throughout his body and, as the same could be said for his horse that he currently now mounted on. While also having some dull golden small spikes on their armor plates. As his weapons that he was holding on his two hands were his large two-sided battle-ax and large black one-armed heater shield that had a golden roaring lion design, that was grandly embellished on its center. Before all was then finally completed along with the Grand Marshalls signature intricate barbute helmet on his head. With deep black color, with golden linings and wings on his sides.

"Forget about them!" The Grand Marshall commanded to his knight as he then looked down upon the elven prince, on his position atop the hill and upon his horse with contempt and loathing.

"So, Kael, you've shown your true colors at last. I knew you were in league with those vile serpents. Now I have every proof I need to execute every traitorous one of you!"

"Please, milord. Spare my men! It was my decision to—" Kael'thas tried to reason and plea for his people's safety as he knew that it was most likely his fault before he was then silenced down by the human commander who immediately denied his plea.

"Save your breath, I never trusted you, vainglorious elves. It was a mistake to accept you back into the alliance in the first place." He muted him off from his moment of stating his pleas as the Grand Marshal voiced out his disgust towards the people of the high elven prince.

"Now, at last, you'll be dealt with appropriately. Take them away! And make sure to search every last of them throughout the city! I don't want any of these blasted elves to escape!"

Garrithos said as all of his forces, who now had surrounded all of the elven combatants then immediately went to do their commander's orders and proceeded to capture them all to prison. Before he looked back again towards the city when he saw that all of the elves including their prince was already clasped in irons.

_'At last, All of these elves will finally pay for all they've done to my home and country... And after I deal with all of these undead. It'll be those bloody and greedy dwarves turn next... ' _ The Grand Warden thought on bitterly inside his head as he was again forced to remember how the elves just abandoned his home village and allowed the horde to ravage the lands of his home country. Before he shook them off from his mind and rode on back towards inside the city.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter if you want to know what will happen next just stay tuned and follow for the next chapter.**  
**Also, don't be afraid to leave down a review if any of you have some suggestions and questions for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**AN: ****In this fic Kael'thas has never renamed his people into the Sin'dorie. Because I find it a huge waste to just throw out their entire thousand years of culture. That had begun since the first warcraft I, just because of their near decimation of their race and loss of their loved ones. Also, the red color wouldn't suit them anyway in the _nation_ of Naruto so I've decided to keep their entire heritage elven heritage and keep the color of red into the property of the Horde. Plus, I've always hated the Sin'dorie on how they've changed into a fascist, fraud and vainglorious society. Especially the crimes that they have committed all in the name of petty power and glory. So, all in all, I decided that to keep them as high elves for I prefer their long ancient rich culture to stay and I'd also rather want them to be just assholes, not fascist Nazis.**

**Also, if you all want to have some reference on the images of my fic and stories just go down to my account which is Lordearonman2 at Photobucket .com**


	9. Chapter 9 The Genocide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

* * *

**_Previously on The Nation of Vulpera…._**

"Save your breath, I never trusted you, vainglorious elves. It was a mistake to accept you back into the alliance in the first place." He muted him off from his moment of stating his pleas as the Grand Marshal voiced out his disgust towards the people of the high elven prince.

"Now, at last, you'll be dealt with appropriately. Take them away! And make sure to search every last of them throughout the city! I don't want any of these blasted elves to escape!"

Garrithos said as all of his forces, who now had surrounded all of the elven combatants then immediately went to do their commander's orders and proceeded to capture them all to prison. Before he looked back again towards the city when he saw that all of the elves including their prince was already clasped in irons.

_'At last, All of these elves will finally pay for all they've done to my home and country... And after I deal with all of these undead. It'll be those bloody and greedy dwarves turn next... ' _The Grand Warden thought on bitterly inside his head as he was again forced to remember how the elves just abandoned his home village and allowed the horde to ravage the lands of his home country. Before he shook them off from his mind and rode on back towards inside the city.

* * *

"_But this isn't right, none of it are!"_

_~~ Archmage Modera _

**Chapter 9**

**The Genocide**

As the colors of red, orange and purple then painted the horizons of the late afternoon skies. Naruto and the little high elven girl who was now walking beside him, Mia Dawnstrider. Can be now seen walking through at the main hugely massive encampment hold of the high elven refugees that had sought out protection inside the ruined city of Dalaran. On now where he could see all of the meticulously designed, blue colored tents of the elves. built and placed throughout the site, as well of the many busy high elven citizens of the massive encampment. The site on which Naruto was previously looking for to find and now he had to give his thanks to the little girl for guiding him to the location, for now if ever he needed to find this place again, he'll now know the way and location of their encampment hold.

"So, how did your training continue on as a druid Mr. Fox!?" Mia asked him eagerly wanting to know more about his, occupation as a druid, adventures that he have experienced and continue their enjoyable conversation that they had on their journey towards her kin's encampment. On which only made Naruto chuckle when he saw her up more bubbly nature and curiosity.

"Didn't I just told you, Mia-chan. to just call me Naruto?"

"You did, but I like calling you Mr. fox, since you are a fox and you always keep on calling me Mia-chan!" The high elven girl said to him, as he only shrugged on his shoulders when he realized that she had a fair point and it was already just fine for him anyway.

"Fine fair enough for, anyway. My teacher Furion-sensei, then made me spent hours listening to old geezer tree beard Elothir's lessons and collect a lot of pinecone seeds at the lands of Winterspring. For sensei said it was the easiest seed to grow and practice on the training of my nature growth manipulation. Well aside from acorns that is." He said as he nodded to himself at his own answer before he suddenly shuddered in slight nervousness. When he then remembered his intensive training by his sensei and his past experience at traveling on the lands of Winterspring.

"Really? Being a druid sounds so amazing! you did make that small tree from awhile, earlier right? So, why are shuddering about it Mr. Fox? Was your training really that bad?" Mia asked as she noticed his sudden changed in expression when she talked about his memories about his training.

"Well, it was not entirely bad. It was just Furion-sensei focused much more on me than the other students when it came to my training. He wanted me to learn and know everything that he had gained from his previous teacher, Cenarius. While also let's just say my experience at travelling through Winterspring was anything but not pleasant, especially those frostsabers and ghosts…" He said and mumbled to himself at the end when he remembered all of his experiences of his training, especially the experience that he had on Winterspring.

"If you put it that way, I guess it wasn't all that bad right?" She asked him.

"Yeah… it wasn't all that bad, but in fact it was one of my greatest experiences and memories throughout my life…" He said and slightly smiled, as he gained a wistful look on his face. Before he looked into the beautifully colored setting skies, up into the horizon and remembered all of the sad experiences he had experienced so far throughout his entire life and all of the lessons, teachings and help that he had received from his teacher.

Ever since he had woken up and arrived on this strange new world, Malfurion was the one who initiated to help him. Though he couldn't still forgive all those from Konoha for betraying and abandoning him when he needed them the most. He did learn however to move on from all of his past and his hatred towards all of those who betrayed him.

If were not for the archdruid's guidance and teachings to him on moving on from all the scars, pains and betrayals that he had suffered from those that he called his family. Who knows what would have might had happen to him by now. He could've have been a twisted version of himself, full of hate and darkness. In-kind of sense he knew that Malfurion, was the only teacher he had that had ever taught him seriously throughout his life, if he was not going to include geezer toad sage Fukasaku.

They continued on walking on silence as Naruto was reminiscing of his past soothing that the high elven girl could somewhat understand. Before she noticed that they were already at their destination. On a tight alleyway of ruined buildings and houses, where she and her mother were currently staying for refuge.

"Naruto, were here" She called out to him finally cutting him from his own trip down the memory. As he looked ahead of him and saw that they were in front of a somewhat intact run downed ruined stone house building. That he noticed that it was almost on verge of collapsing from itself, surrounded by piles of stone rubbles and had a fair amount of distance away from the main tent encampments of the high elves.

. "Mia-Chan, why are you and your mother staying out here? Can't you see the whole building is unstable…."

"M-me and my mother don't exactly have a choice, we lost everything we had ever since the fall of our homeland…. Come on in."

She said as she opened barely draping wooden door of the obviously damaged small building, and motioned for him to enter with her. When he did, he then finally saw the person that he promised to help. The little high elven girl's mother who had now a pale near border white like skin and dark shade like circles under her eyes, indicating clearly her sickness. As he saw that she laid down and was sleeping on a set of sheets and blankets, that was at the floor of the unlighted far out corner of the entire one-roomed building.

"Mother- -I'm back, and I've brought back some food for us to eat…"

The little high elven girl called to her mother as they then slowly walked and approached on towards her sleeping mother. Before the sleeping high elven woman woke up and answered them with a cough.

"Mia, my dear…. *cough* your back?" She asked rhetorically as she then looked on towards the direction of her daughter's voice before she saw the nine-tailed and eared blonde fox-like man along on the side of her daughter.

"He's here to help you, mother. Mr. fox promised me that he would help you in your sickness."

"I'm sorry in behalf *cough* of my daughter, for dragging you into this trouble. _Mr._ _fox_?"

The mother of the little girl apologized. For in her eyes, she didn't actually want to be a bother and a burden to her daughter anymore, it pains her to see her little daughter struggling out for her sake. Before she confusedly questioned on his slightly strange name that she had heard her daughter called him from awhile earlier. On which only made Naruto sigh slightly at the confusion that his nickname from Mia had caused.

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Mia just likes to call me on that nickname, Mrs. Dawnstrider. Also, there was no need to apologize to me, it isn't a trouble on the contrary little Mia here was quite fun to be around and I only just wanted to help that's all." He answered truthfully as he smiled and scratched the back of his neck, trying to dismantle the tension of formality that had been established throughout the atmosphere of their conversation.

"Is that so?... Then my name is Aestilla Dawnstrider and *cough* I would like to give you my sincerest thanks, sir Naruto. For even *cough* considering on helping me…" The woman said somberly and expressed her deep gratitude before she slightly bowed towards him in sign of thanks and respect.

"Please, just call me Naruto. I'll have none of that sir-sir nonsense." Naruto said as he was already getting tired of all the formalities that all of the people on this world had. Before he continued. "Now, could you lay down back on the bed, please? So that I can begin on using my abilities on healing you, Mrs. Dawnstrider."

He said as the mother of Mia followed down his instruction and closed down her eyes back at the bed. As he then placed down his palms at the center of her chest, that now glowed in a bright green glow, and used his druidic abilities to scan and find out the thing that was causing her sickness. Before he felt a dark corrupting energy then swelled up from within her, and tried to siphon his own healing energies from his hands.

_'What was that! It felt like the energies from Felwood… but also different…it's not fel, its colder, corrupting and almost felt like decay…?' _

Naruto thought alarmingly within his mind while he then struggled and tried to force out the dark energies from within her, replacing them with his own Nature and life energies. But then to his surprise he could also feel it that her body was almost like hungrily consuming and draining his own massive energy reserves`.

'_This energy… is so soothing, so calm…'_

The high elven woman thought within his mind as she continued to feel the pleasant euphoric energy that was being transferred to her. The whole process took a little bit of time before Naruto then felt sure that he was finally done and saw the high elven woman was finally healed, as much of his lost skin color then finally returned back its normal fair skin color. Much to the happiness of the little girl who also saw it all happened with her now tearful blue sapphire eyes.

"Mother!" The little girl cried out in pure happiness as she then went on to hug her now healed mother. Who, now cried and sat up on her bed, as she received the warm hug of her little precious daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, *sniff* thank you so much, lord Naruto…" The now healed mother tearfully said and thanked him deeply from within her heart, as she then proceeded to make a slight bow towards him.

"It's alright, all I ever wanted was to help that's all. And didn't I tell you Mrs. That you can just call me Naruto?"

"No, it's the last thing I can do for you, lord Naruto. It would improper for me to informally address you on such, after all, you did helped us both Mia when even though we couldn't offer much of anything in return…"

When he heard her words of deep thanks and respect, he only then sighed and scratched the back of his head again, as he realized that the two mother and daughter were truly similarly alike, in counting in their stubbornness on sticking someone with a name that they would like to call them at. Before he remembered the strange dark twisted energy and great emptiness that he had felt from moments earlier within her.

"Aestilla." He called out abrupting the two's moment of affection. Before he asked his grave formulated question. "I must ask you this, just on how and where did you just caught this magical sickness?"

"I don't know…. As I was just one of the lower mages of our kingdom that were tasked to distribute the energies of the Sunwell. It all just started since when after the corruption and destruction of our beloved Sunwell had happened…"

She said to him, and when he heard her statement a pit of worry and anxiety then unhinderedly formed within his stomach. As he realized that if she was able to caught this affliction by just slightly exposing herself onto this dark energy, just how many elves out there could've have been inflicted by this sickness?

"Tell me, do you know or have seen anyone that was showing the symptoms of this afflict-" He tried to asked them on whether have they seen anyone who shared the same magical malady, as he suspected that there are probably more out there who are now currently suffering this sickness. Before he then heard loud noises of commotions and shouting cries afar from their current location, that quickly got Naruto's attention.

"Please stop!"

"Kyaaa!"

"We have our orders from Lord Garrithos, men! Get them!"

Naruto and his companions inside the ruined building then heard the loud voices of distress far away from the main encampment. Before he got up from his position next to Aestilla and hastily made his move towards outside of their current shelter, fearing that they were being attacked by the forces of the undead. But when he did arrive outside of the doorway, there he saw the shocking madness and pandemonium that was currently laid before his own eyes.

He could see that thousands of human armored soldiers were forcibly dragging away all of the elves out of their encampment while striking everyone down who dared to resist their actions. All he ever wanted to do right as for the moment was to head on down onto the place of main encampment of the commotions and beat down some sense onto all of these messed up human soldiers. But he stopped himself for he realized that would just add on and create more trouble than as it is already. As he knew that he still didn't know about what was the clear story of this chaos and there could be another side of this story. Before he quickly hid himself behind the nearby pile of stone rubbles and continued his observation.

_ 'Those, bastards! Why are they doing this to them? Aren't they allies!?' _He thought his within his head and growled fiercely in deep utter anger at the scenery shown in front of his now flickering crimson red eyes.

_'No, not now! I've got to control myself! I've promised Furion-sensei that I wouldn't lose control!' _He reminded himself within his mind as he painfully clutched his own hands upon his face and willed himself in control over his own hate and sanity this time. For he didn't want to repeat what the terrible accident that had happened during his last training's, under the great archdruid Malfurion.

* * *

**Flashback **

_At the base beneath of the giant gnarly tree of Daral'nir, inside the ever-verdant plains of the Emerald dream. The lands of eternal vast and ever-shifting dimension of spirits and nature magic that defies mortal perceptions of reality. We could see a standing, ragged, battered up Malfurion Stormrage, who was breathing hard and looked like he had already seen his almost certain death. And a newly waking up Naruto Uzumaki, laying down upon the grassy ground, with tattered clothes and a scuffled face._

_"Sensei what happened? Why did I blacked out!?" he asked extremely perplexed why did his teacher did brought him here on this part of the Emerald dream. As he could also see a clustered group of many wolf-like humanoid beings laying down on the grassy grounds around the tree._

_"You've gone berserk Naruto… I had to forcefully bring you here to calm yourself." Malfurion informed his student before he carefully asked. "You've almost laid waste upon the forest of Felwood, tell me had this ever happened to you before?" and after he had asked his inquiry towards his blond student, he saw the different expressions painting across his student's face but most importantly he could see saw him marring his face with hesitation and guilt._

_"Y-Yes…" He hesitated at first in answering the question of his teacher. Before he decided to himself to trust the archdruid as he went on and explained on his all past experiences that he had on being in berserk with the power of the nine-tails, towards his teacher. And explained his own short conclusion that he must've have been fused with the entirety of the nine-tails, along with its hatred and powers._

_"I understand now…. But Naruto, promise me that you will control yourself next time, don't you ever let your anger influence your powers again, do you hear me?"_

_"Yes…. Sensei I promise…"_

* * *

He remembered as he shook away his fury out from his mind. Before he then suddenly heard the now scared voice of Mia. Who was about to call out her question about the sounds of disturbance and go out into the open.

"N-Naruto what's go-" She tried to say before he then suddenly grabbed her up and silenced her by covering her mouth, as he also then dragged her up into his hiding place behind the piles of rubble.

"Huh! What was that!?" a single soldier said as he for he thought some reason he had seen a little elven girl out in the corner of his eyes at the tight, rubble-filled alleyway, before then she suddenly disappeared.

"Shh! Mia-chan, we have to be quiet. They're capturing all of your people, I don't want us to be caught and I don't like to nor would I ever want to spend some unnecessary lives if ever I have to protect you both." He lowly whispered on to her elven ears. As the little girl only teared up her eyes when she heard his voice and nodded back in response to him, she understood the message of his words.

He decided then to head back inside towards the shelter. As he knew that they were far too close to be spotted on out here on the open more than he liked it to be. Before the mother of the little high elven girl then asked the question that had been bothering her ever since she had heard those dreadful screams and noises way past outside.

"L-Lord Naruto, what's going on?"

"The alliance human soldiers..." He began to state his words as he looked towards her direction with a face that was full of anger and fury "are capturing all of your high elven people!" Naruto fiercely exclaimed and clenched his hands tightly in anger. Aestilla could only gasp in shock and utter disbelief to the words that she had heard.

"No That can't be…." She said as she covered her mouth with her own two hands.

"It's true m-mother…" Mia said in tears "They're even killing those who are trying to resist."

"W-what should we do now?"

_ 'Dammit! I can't believe they would just betray them like this! And I can't just leave them to their fate's it's not right, nothing on what is happening right now is right!' _Naruto thought frustratingly within his head before he suddenly came up with an idea within his head.

"Aestilla, can you tell me other than this Garrithos I've heard about. Is there anyone on the upper order of command on this city that you were sure you were allies with?" He asked as he was dearly hoping that there's got to be a way to resolve this problem without him resulting in causing a massive destruction and bloodshed that probably would dye the entire streets of the city with the color of red.

* * *

**Ruined Central Citadel**

Upon at the ruined, collapsed large grand violate tower citadel of the city of Dalaran. We can see two heavily arguing individuals at the makeshift tent barracks on the base of the tower itself. Both seemed to be high ranking mages, if they're appearances and crystal pointed staves were something that we could base by.

The first individual was a human woman, who had a long silver-grey colored hair. As her appearance showed that she was in her late thirties and was currently wearing an elegant blue, silver-colored robes. While the second was a human man, and if we could base it on his features, his age was somewhere in his late thirties or early forties. Who had a short balding brown hair and beard on his face, before his attire was completed by a purple eloquently designed colored robes.

"Ansirem! Listen to me, we got to stop this madness!" The grey-haired woman yelled towards the now named Ansirem.

"What you're suggesting is treason Modera! Do you want to go against the command of the Grand Marshall! You've got to remember, we of the Kirin'tor council no longer holds any command at this city!" Ansirem fiercely argued back towards now identified Modera.

"But still, the elves were once part of our city, Ansirem! We can't just abandon them to their fates!"

"Yes! They've dug their own graves on this one Modera, there's nothing we can do! In fact, there was nothing to do in the first place, they've betrayed us by allying themselves with those vile serpents" Ansirem refuted back to her as he now made it known his hidden jealousy towards the elves, through his venom laced harsh words.

"But this isn't right, none of it are!"

"I will no longer hear this from you, Modera. We will not help those elves, and its final." The archmagi of the council of Kirin'tor said, finishing off their conversation with his fellow archmagi, archmagi Modera. Before he turned his way towards outside and left. Leaving alone the gritting woman in anger and frustration inside the citadel barracks.

_'What am I going to do now!' _she thought within her head as she looked upon the wooden doorway of their small barracks. Before she sighed thinking within her mind that maybe Ansirem was right, maybe it was none of their business after all. As she looked back towards her own pile of document papers on her wooden table desk.

She was about to continue on working on her left behind papers when suddenly she felt a fast-moving presence behind her back. As she then turned around prepared her staff within her hands for an instant cast of a spell and combat.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" She yelled at the intruder that she had sensed. Before a figure then dropped from the above towards her unguarded back and held her mouth shut with the person's right hand. Along with her two hands that were now being bound on some sort of fox furred like tails?

Unknown to her though, the person who was now holding her now captive and bound was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Now keeping her mouth and hands silenced from ever casting any kind of spell that she may use for retaliation.

"Are you the one they call Archmage Modera?" He asked her seriously as he then slowly tipped his lightly clawed like hands towards her exposed neck. On which she answered by slowly nodding her heads in confirmation, after deciding that it would be probably bad if she would lie to the person who was now holding her captive.

"Great I've been looking everywhere for you, you know?" He said and sighed in relief as he then released Modera from his grasps. But before she could even cast a spell towards her assailant after being freed. He stopped her by holding his hands up above his head and hurriedly explained.

"W-wait! I'm not here to harm you! I just wanted to be sure if you were the one, I was looking for!" He hurriedly explained as the woman could only blink in surprise when she had heard his words.

"Why are you looking for me? And tell me why should I trust you, _stranger_?" She apprehensively asked as she didn't know who this being who was in front of her nor his race.

"Because I'm here to ask you for help."

"Help on what?"

"On rescuing the elves." He seriously stated much to the shock of Modera. Who only blinked on multiple times in an almost owlish comical fashion, due to her surprise and disbelief to his sudden words.

"W-What?"

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter if you want to know what will happen next just stay tuned and follow for the next chapter. Also, don't be afraid to leave down a review if any of you have some suggestions and questions for it helps on fueling these stories.**

**By the way, I'm not an English speaker nor do I have any beta readers so forgive me for my mistakes. And if you all want to have some reference on the images of my fic and stories just go down to my account which is Lordearonman2 at Photobucket .com.**


	10. Chapter 10 Hatching Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

_"Now let's get this thing started."_

_~~ Naruto Uzumaki_

**Chapter 10**

**Hatching Plans**

Human

Technically he didn't ever wanted call himself that now, not after what he had just had changed into and go through after all this time. For him, in his eyes, they were all just the same, trapped on each of their cycles of violence and hatred within their hearts, both from his previous world and to this one. Opting to always abandon others in views of their personal needs and wants, just like what had Konoha had done to him...

While he could say that sometimes someone will rise up from the expected norms of his former race and overcome their own hatreds and own personal desires. But that was just like finding a needle in the middle of a haystack, a rare occurrence that would just rarely happen if he could only base it upon on all of his experiences that he had to go through so far. That's why he was a bit hesitant and aggressive when he went on to meet Modera from a while earlier as he didn't just want to trust the words of Aestilla just had said towards him.

But for now, he could only look back towards Modera, as she was gaping her mouth towards him in total disbelief. Not that he could blame her for her total shock, as he could understand that it's not like that you would expect your sudden assailant would just ask you for some help in the first place.

"W-What?"

"The name's Naruto, and I said that I need you to help me in rescuing the elves." He answered back to her with him being a bit more cautiously this time. As he could finally see that she was now slowly regaining her composure, after making sure to hear back his words.

"Why would you ask me, and why would you ever want to help them?" As she was still disbelieving his words.

"Because someone told me that you were different from your kind, that you were an ally of the high elves and because Kael'thas was my ally and friend..." He stated solemnly towards her, as he didn't currently have a choice but to ally with the silver-haired woman. Because as much as he didn't like his now-former race, he still disliked it more on committing a loss of a large number of lives.

"I see, then I will help you, besides I was just looking for allies awhile earlier to rescue the high elves from their imprisonment… But Kael'thas? Your allies with the elven prince?"

"Yes, why is there something wrong?"

"There is, Kael'thas is still alive! He was brought along with his people towards the underground holds of this city from awhile earlier and even now as we speak, they are still being held captive behind their cells underground." The archmage said slightly shocking Naruto with her revelation.

"Then the more reason that we should help him and his people now! But I still couldn't understand why would your people would suddenly turn against them, I meant weren't you allies in the first place!?" He spoke as he unintentionally raised voice towards her, for he couldn't still understand why was this madness currently happening right now.

"We were, but…. It was our distrust and Grand Marshall's fault; he was the reason behind all these mess right now. As it all started by the suicide missions and menial slave labors. Until when we found out and knew that Kael'thas was eventually forced to ally with the watery Naga's forces just to prevent the undead from reaching us from the north of the Lake."

She said as her words then shocked him, especially when he had heard the involvement of the Nagas, already thinking on why would the Naga's would help them in the first place? Was there a dark scheme that they didn't know that was already brewing amidst this entire ploy?

"The Grand Marshall as what I knew him about was already broken and hardened man. Hardened by the wars that he to go through against the orcish horde and now the undead legions. He blamed the elves for the death of his entire family and for abandoning his home village. Then now with Kael'thas's involvement with the Nagas, Garrithos used it as a leverage and excuse to finally exact his hatred towards their kind."

"By murdering them all and committing Genocide! This is more than messed up!" He exclaimed furiously as he balled down his fist in anger when he had heard the all-out reasonings behind this madness. Whilst also trying to contain his hate and fury inside of him, as Modera was beginning to feel scared when she had felt his sudden change of presence and power. As she saw his eyes suddenly flickering between the colors of vile red and blue. For it, all reminded him again of how truly they were all the same just like the humans that all lived from his own former world and all of the treatment that he got from his former accursed village that only took him for granted...

"I-I know its madness, As I've also been looking for someone to help me free them out of the underground holds. But for now, how can we get them out of there? We can't escape this city Garrithos's men are thousands on this city and we can't just expect to slay all of the existing guards and soldiers throughout the city. It would just truly paint us as nothing but rue traitors to the alliance."

Modera told to Naruto as she was now beginning to dawn on how truly hopeless, they're situations are. Making Naruto think really hard deep down within his brain and mind. Truly hoping to come up with a plan that would not just result in an all-out bloodbath and destruction all around them. Until his eyes then landed upon towards papers, black inks on the wooden table and tall bristling forests of pine trees that have surrounded the entire city. As he was then suddenly struck with an idea inside his head.

"We'll need to do this in a covert operation but I want to ask you this; Is there any way you can help us make an instantaneous way of escape out of this city?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere his question as he was finally getting a plan forming within his head.

"I could make us a small portal to somewhere far away from here but it wouldn't work seeing that there would be many using the portal for me to continue on stabilizing it …. Unless we could use an already existing one, on which that we have here on the central part of this city, the portal that was used by my former traitor colleague Kel'thuzad on summoning the demon Archimonde."

"Great then all I need is some maps, parchments, inks and a whole lot of pine cone seeds."

"I have a lot of all of those things but _seeds_?" She asked him as she was bewildered on why was he looking for a whole bunch of seeds to use?

"Trust me, just bring me all of those things and ready up your portal. We're going to rescue them all tonight" He stated back towards her as she only then nodded back to his instructions, thinking that there might be reasons behind his instruction.

"Now let's get this thing started." He said and unconsciously grinned deviously with his lips. Before he made a cross fingered hand seal between his hands and created a puff of dozen of clones all around him.

* * *

**Alliance Meeting Room**

Inside the large makeshift barracks and meeting room of the entire alliance resistance. We could see a whole lot of the figureheads and important leaders of the whole faction, arguing together on a large square table, and planning together on whether what will be their next counter-offensive against the forces of the scourge. With their Grand Marshall Othmar Garrithos, sitting upon the grand chair of the tables end, waiting and listening to his so-called subordinates' clashing words of plan for their next move.

"We need to secure the town of Strahnbrahd, my lord! We're almost out of provisions for the next three months! I have stashes hidden within my manor at the town and now with the scourge's advances now in halt it'll be the perfect time to strike!" A human noble shouted as a suggestion towards Garrithos, stating the situations of their food reserves and secretly vying to secure back his lands at the dreaded hands of the scourge.

"And what! Divide our fighting forces here, now that we are holding a significant of the lands of Silverpine forest! I say we continue on our offensive onwards towards the capital, so we can leave this backwater of a city." A human of commander of high standing refuted the noble's claims, as he had already had enough of dealing with the mages stationed within the city.

"You can't be serious? Do you want some of our people to starve? We'll never survive this through if we won't get enough provisions from the nearby farmlands of Strahnbrahd!"

The noble suggested back, as the entire room erupted in an explosion of arguments on what'll be their next plan. Before the Grand Marshall then finally had enough of their arguments and slammed his right fist towards the surface of their table. Effectively shutting up all of their noises and arguments.

"Enough! I still haven't heard the suggestions from the paladin's, Saidan?" He asked the previously quite paladin leader of the remnants of the order of Silverhand. Who was a human in his fifties. He had a medium length and a grey colored hair above his head, that was completely accentuated by his bristly beard on his face. Who also now donned a heavy his scarlet-colored heavy regal designed armor plates over his body. That clearly indicated his strong physique that made up his overall body stature.

"I say the young commander's suggestion has the most overall merits lord Garrithos, we could use this opportunity that the undead has presented us to take back our capital. As our southern allies haven't still sent out their support towards our resistance. We're losing our men's and we can't just always depend now on those ungrateful southerners, especially from _Stormwind._" Saidan bitterly remarked.

"That's a truth we can't deny. But what about you there, Magroth?"

"I'll just state again the problem that our order's leader said from awhile earlier, and its that were very short on manpower and soldiers to deploy," Magroth said clearly implicating something behind his words towards their leader. On which Garrithos had then picked up and then made his gaze sharpen towards the paladin.

"And just what are you trying to suggest and bring forth towards our table, Magroth?" The Grand Marshall edgily asked the paladin before him, as he was fairly aware of what was the idea that the paladin was trying to imply. That was the elves current predicament, to release them back out of their prisons and be allowed to serve back into the alliance. On which is a thing that he didn't want to ever allow, not after he had already proven their treason and for him their false loyalties towards their alliance, for the last time.

But before Magroth could ever subtly imply back again on his statements about their need of the fighting forces of the elves and his plea for their lives. Talonaxe Wildhammer a short individual compared to the humans of the alliance just like any other dwarves, who had a wild look on his overall appearance and beard. The leader of all of their gryphon riders and the dwarven representative of the fighting forces that was sent by the Wildhammers of the Aery peak as aid to the alliance soldiers. Then bluntly spoke out his statements, clearly not liking to the situations that the elves were now faced in just like Magroth. While his concern was a bit more justified, for he and his clan still viewed the high elves as they could consider as they're close formal allies.

"I say we free back the elves Lord Garrithos. They're our allies and we need their men's, they were only forced to ally themselves to the Naga's all in because of our unreasonable orders in the first place." The dwarven leader said and after he spoke out his statement. The entire room then quickly went silent, it was as if a pin could be heard if were to be then dropped on to the floor. For it was a subject that they were avoiding to clearly discuss. Even for Magroth's taste, for sure he did want to help the elves but he didn't want it to be this direct. Before Garrithos then exploded in anger and stood up from his chair as he then slammed again his fist on the surface of the large wooden table. As the sheer audacity of the dwarf's idea instantly and completely pissed him off.

"Unreasonable!? Their traitors they've showed it on and after the second war. Now they've showed it again by allying themselves to those vile serpents who have constantly attacked our shores for generations! How can you call that unreasonable _dwarf_. When all I've exacted, was the proper punishment for traitors to the Alliance!"

He shouted in cold fury and snidely towards the dwarf's mocking idea. But then to the surprise of the many, the dwarven representative of the wildhammers didn't back down, clearly demonstrating the staunchness of their kind. As Talonaxe only then bristled back in slight anger towards their leader before he bravely answered back.

"With all due respect _Lord_ Garrithos. The elves did helped on defending this city, while all ye did was cripple them. I could bet on me beard, that if anyone was pressed through the same conditions that ye had placed them in they would have done damn same actions to save themselves from death."

"Watch your tone with me _dwarf. _I couldn't care less of your meager ideas, your only here and you're kind to keep our skies clear out of those wretched abominations of the scourge. So, know your place for if I hadn't known any better it was almost like you were projecting your kin's questionable loyalties to the alliance." Garrithos rebutted and reminded back towards the dwarf in a succinct hidden threat between his words, that had ultimately silence down Talonaxe who only now simmered in quite anger on his seat. Before he faced back everyone in the meeting room and spoke.

"I will not change my decision, we will execute those _creatures _tomorrow at dawn and after that, we will continue on our campaign onwards towards the entire Silverpine forest, just like the idea of commander Ausford. Now all of you leave!"

He ordered the lot of his men to leave as they all then followed his words. For they knew it was not in their place to question orders anymore. As they all knew that they all can't afford to be divided not with the threat of the scourge, looming across their lands and neighboring countries.

The previously loud command room now became deadly silent. As all of the respective leaders were now long gone, leaving only the Grand Marshall on the entire room to dwell upon his thoughts. Before he looked upon at the golden roaring lion sigil of his shield and spoke.

"Guess I'll have write again a letter for those Southerners aid this time and even though I'd hate myself on doing this, send one for those _dwarves_ at Ironforge as well." He disdainfully stated his thoughts out loud as he moved towards his work desk and took out his black-feathered quill. Before he looked upon the left window of his room and gazed upon the full moon lighted night skies. As he was a bit unsettled by the silence that now permeated the entire refuge city.

'Dawn can't get here any time sooner_…' _Garrithos wished and thought within head as he already can't wait for the execution of the elves at dawn. Before he decided to continue back to his work on making a draft of request letters that he had intended to be sent to the south.

* * *

****LineBreak*****

* * *

**Upper Dalaran Holds**

In the darkness of night at the massive underground enchanted hold prisons of Dalaran. On where all of the prisoners and monsters of the entire city were all being held captured.

Naruto in his veiled cheap shoddy imitation of the transparency technique that he had learned to imitate from Jiraiya, crawled and sneaked up his way like a spider moving silently through his web, as he made his way through the stone made ceilings of the entire prison. While conveniently dropping on to the unwary guards that would wander on alone on the prison corner halls and knocking them out conscious of their wits, and hiding their sleeping forms into all of the hidden rooms throughout the underground holds. As he now knew the ways throughout the entire maze-like prison after learning all of its details from the maps that he got from Modera.

He thought it was just probably due to his shinobi skills that he had employed on this endeavour was the reason for the success of his stealth movement, or it was just the sheer stupidity of all soldiers guarding the entire underground hold. As literally none of the soldiers at all had managed to slightly detect him at all! Before Naruto then finally saw the man that he was searching for throughout the entirety of this prison, the human chief jailor, Kassan. Who was a man wearing a grungy metal and wooden like functional armour over all his body, with a hefty looking battle-axe on his placed on his back.

"Where on bloody hells are those guards…? Don't tell me they're slacking off on their duties?" Kassan stated out loud his thoughts as he observed that all of the hallway guards all around the prison were gone when he made his way towards his prison office. Currently unaware of the current fate of his subordinates and of the fox blonde now guilefully stalking him behind his tracks. Until he arrived back at his warden's office and closed down his door, to went on for a short sleep for the night. Before a sudden knock then hollered through his wooden metal braced door.

"Come in!" Kassan, shouted towards the person who was outside the door. Before it opened and revealed to him a human soldier who looked like who was about to report something. But in actuality and unknown to the jailor the soldier was actually Naruto, who was in his transformation technique, only here to ask him with some questions that he was sure that he only had, aside from the normal grunt guards that he had already taken care of throughout the entire prison.

"What is it soldier, why are you here?"

"Sir, I'm Mark from the 22nd squadron, from the officer reserves on this city, sir, I'm just here to ask because there were some things that I would want clear up." He uncomfortably lied as he used a credentials that he had obtained from a soldier that he had knocked out and captured, a thing that the jailor hadn't taken notice of.

"ahh… One of the reserved guards, I see. But call me Kassan, I'm just the head jailor around here. So, what is it that you wanted to ask again soldier?"

"Uhm, it's about the elven prisoners, I just want to ask on when and what time will they be executed?"

"You don't know that? I thought everybody knew that?" he asked as he found it strange that somebody would miss on such a piece of crucial information.

"Well my squadron was kinda tasked on guarding the walls at night. So, I might have missed the proclamation, when I slept at the morning hehe."

"Well, it'll be probably tomorrow at dawn of morning. A true shame that I would say, as I knew that they were once part of this great city's past…"

'_Damnit! Then that means we will have to finish this all by tonight!' _He thought spitefully within his head as he then unknowingly gritted his teeth in bitter frustrations, a thing on which the head jailor had suddenly observed.

"Is there something wrong, lad?"

"N-Nothing, what about the elven prince?"

"What about him?"

"I just wanted to ask on whether did the Grand Marshall had other plans for him?"

"That's a no in that notion lad, Kael'thas is at the deepest part of the entire levels, near the large sewer canals of the hold. He will be put to the axe tomorrow just like along with his brethren and right now there would be no escape for them. As at this very moment they are being held on the enchanted cells that was made by the Kirin' tor to prevent the use of magic and that could be only opened by my keys right here."

He said as he motioned o point at his keys at his waist, before he then turned his back from the disguised Naruto, unaware that he had just tipped off the sly blonde fox of the location of the elven prince and some of the other valuable information's to him. As Kassan then proceeded to arrange back his papers that he had actually wanted to ignore from the start.

"Is that all you came here to ask?"

"Yes, that would be all"

"Well then, I suggest you bette—Aghhk!" The head jailor tried to finish off his statements towards him. Before Naruto then swiftly knocked him out of his commission, by quick hand chop at the back of his neck.

'_Hahh… Honestly, with their excessive patrols, I kinda expected more from them, I didn't know that they were this too open, no wonder I was able to enter this city so easily… But still it's not like it's my concern it's their loss its my gain….'_ He complained at the failures of his expectations towards the alliance soldiers, as he then poofed out from his henge and continued on binding the now knocked out Kassan by the sudden vines that he made and sprouted out from the cracked wooden floor of the entire room. Before he reached out to fish out his keys from his waist and left to silently free the elves who were being held on the now bare upper levels of the entire prison.

On his first cell he had arrived he could see some of the captured civilian elves who looked like they were very battered and beaten. He could see some deep heavy bruises on their bodies and shallow small cuts on their skins, clearly displaying to him the clear violence that the humans of this so-called alliance had done to them.

'_They don't deserve any of this…'_ He voiced out of pure sympathy within his head. Before he moved into near of their enchanted cage and opened up their cells, eliciting tears and words of pure thanks and gratitude's out from the elves that he had freed.

"Thank you, sir, for freeing us"

"Thank you,*sob*"

"*sob* thank you, mister"

They all said to him in deep thanks as well as the little elven boy who was now hugging him on his mid-waist. But as much as he like to soothe out their grievances and trauma's of their capture, Naruto knew that there was only a little time that they had in order for his plan and escape to work. So, he separated the little boy from his embrace and motioned for the others to listen to him.

"It's all right, everything is fine now. I'm here to help and we'll get everyone free from their cells. Now I'll just need you all to follow my clone that I'm going to create and free along your fellow prisoners. Don't worry about the guards I've already taken care of them."

He said to them as they only slowly nodded back to his words. As he then made a clone beside him, slightly surprising them with his use of his strange technique.

"But where are you going sir?" An elven woman then asked him.

"I'm going to head on towards the lower levels and rescue your leaders." He stated to them before he began turning his direction towards the lower levels of the entire underground hold and disappeared as he left to rescue the remaining high elves who were being held at the underground lower levels.

* * *

***So that's the end for this chapter if you want to know what will happen next just stay tuned and follow for the next chapter. Also, don't be afraid to leave down a review if any of you have some suggestions and questions for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**AN: This chapter was just a part of my build-up for the Dalaran arc so don't worry the actions and end will follow up soon enough. I've also just decided to post this because I've always wanted to answer back your questions that you may all had, so here we go;**

**Q1: Why does Naruto still have the conditions of going evil if he turns on accessing his full powers?**

**Answer: It's all because of his infusion with the ninetails impurified powers. While sure he had been purged out by the thousand wisps back then at the world tree, Nordrassil, it did purify only his corruption from the box of the old gods, not the ninetails entire influence and in here its constantly being triggered by his anger and temper.**

**Q2: What's the difference between the sage powers and druidic ones? If the both utilize the energies of nature?**

**Answer: The answers to that one is fairly simple, basically sage art or sage mode as others would call it, is essentially just an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra inside the body, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, (Not Harnessing it through one's will and ability, just tapping into it.) opening up new chakra techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. While druidic powers are totally different, for instead of blending one's energy with natures. The practitioners of druidism instead built's a connection and union with the whole entirety of nature. Harnessing it and accessing it entirely with their wills, whether it'll be nature's healing powers, raw destructive furies or to truly shapeshift into its denizens.**

**Q3: How about the pairings who and when will be our favourite foxboy will be paired?**

**Answers: I already have some plans for it but I will not give some spoilers now. It'll come soon but not now he will still have to deal with the problems that will come along the way.**

**Q4: His final allegiance what about it?**

**Answers: About that, its already been decided that Naruto will be neutral and independent, away from the stupidity of both factions.**

**Q5: How about the Vulperans when will Naruto meet the adorable furries?**

**Answers: It'll be soon maybe after the Dalaran arc. So just wait and see till it happens.**

**AN: I'm constantly re-updating this fic for re-corrections for some grammars so just expect to see some changes every time you reread back some of my chapters. Also, shout out for my friend Aclux there for giving me some ideas in this fic! Along with my new found editor Eddymurphy!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Old Ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_You're not fooling me this time, Arthas! __**Tiscali To Ski Stratum!**__"_

_~~ The Elderly Ghost_

**Chapter 11**

**The Old Ghost**

A haunting silence was all he could hear, and Naruto didn't like is; he didn't like this at all.

'_Damnit! I don't like this! this place gives me the creeps dattebayo!'_

Ever since he had headed off and wandered down to the lower levels of the entire prison hold of Dalaran. To bust out and rescue, all the high-ranking elven leaders and including Kael'thas, who were being held imprisoned down here further in the lower levels of the entire dungeon.

He couldn't help it but feel creeped out of the entire place as he noticed, when he continued down his descent that there were no longer guards posted along the massive eerily empty and barely lighted hallways. For it was as if somebody or something was always watching him from afar, away from his sights and heightened senses. Plus, it didn't help when he would sometimes hear the creepy howling voices of the monsters that were being placed down here at their cells, as he continued down his sprint along the hallways.

He would sometimes pause from his running, to try to find for its source and direction, whenever he would feel that eerie feeling again from time to time. But would always undoubtedly fail as he couldn't see it on whatever it was that was giving him the tremendously uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Before he decided to ultimately just bear with it in his mind, for he knew that he didn't have more time left to continue his plans and continued on his fast-paced trudge inside the dungeon.

Until he then arrived and slowed down on a another hallway, that were composed of several cobbled white stone pillars, thousands of old books and many worn down book shelfs. That halted again his descent when he felt that unnerving feeling again all over his senses, but only this time it was stronger and had an almost nearby like presence around him.

"Show yourself! I'm not afraid on whatever you might be dattebayo!"

He shouted into the empty book filled hallway. Almost in an irritated kind of voice. Annoyed by the presence that he knew that was always following him. Before, suddenly from afar in his front of view, an orange small balled flame fireball then formed in the air. That then flew in a very fast speed towards his direction.

'_shit!'_

He unconsciously cursed within his mind as he then dodged and evaded the incoming fiery ball towards him, by jumping and standing unto the stone ceiling above. Before he saw the small fireball then suddenly conflagrated and exploded in a small violent explosion, when it had hit the stone-cold floor, from his previous standing position.

Now slight aware of what might his stalker might be capable. Naruto then looked towards on where it came from and saw his perpetrator, that then only surprised him and made his skin almost crawl. For the culprit of the attack that he saw, that then suddenly unearthly materialized in front of his eyes, was a being that he could almost compare to a some sort of demented spirit. Who he saw had a spectral appearance of a bearded, crotchety, very elderly male human wizard, who was garbed on its long intricately designed robes and item ornaments, along with his long ornately designed wooden staff on his hands. Completing its all entire otherworldly appearance, that had almost scared the wits out of him if weren't for his initial training that he got from his teacher, back then when he was forced to deal one of its kind, at the lands of Winterspring.

'_A-A g-ghost!_' he thought in his head. Before he forcibly calmed himself down. As he knew that this was not a time to be stupid and scared anymore of those things.

"You will never claim Dalaran, Arthas! Neither will all of your wretched undead Scourge!" The ghost hollowly shouted towards him as it then attacked and unleashed a barrage of ice spells towards him. Making him run across through the entire ceiling and jumping into all over the hallway, just to dodge all of its fast unrelentless icy bombardments.

"W-Wait! H-Hey! Why are you attacking me!? I'm not this Arthas you're talking about, nor I am an undead!" He yelled back towards the spectral being as he continued on dodging. Trying to talk and settle this through with the ghost, who only then ignored his words, as if it was on a mad frenzy.

"You're not fooling me this time, Arthas! **Tiscali To Ski Stratum!**" The ghost replied back to him as it then continued its attack of ice spells and blizzard spikes, as he was again forced to dodge around the hallways.

'_Damnit! My normal attacks won't hit him, and He won't listen! I can't drag this on any longer! I need to calm him down!'_

He thought within his mind as he then run across again through the ceilings, trying to think up of a plan that he can use to get an advantage to the steady standing ghost at the floor. Before he spotted in his eyes the only lone pillar that was still remaining in the hall and sprinted right through its direction. As he then used the pillar as a ricocheting board into the air and created a troop clones to be used as cover and diversion, when he had landed and jumped upon the surface of the pillar.

"I'm here!"

"No! I'm here!"

"Their false! I'm the real one!"

'_Well… they sure excellent at their role, or are they just plain downright suicidal?' _

He though in his head and sweatdropped as he watched the group of his own clones then charged through the old ghost, getting in evidently destroyed also in the process by the ghost mage's fires and frost spells. While he then continued his sprint when he landed on the ceiling alone, towards the exposed vulnerable up ahead backside of the ghost and dropped epically towards the stone ground floor behind. Before he outstretched his right hand towards his back and used his very own invented druidic spell, he created back then when he had known his temper flaws on his training. That he had always also often used when he would encounter an enraging beast.

A spell that was born out of an accident. On his process of learning the Tranquillity spell. When he had wanted a spell that he could that was his own and that was also aligned with his affinity.

"**Tranquil Gale Palm!" **He cited his spell. As he then compressed some gust of air, on his outstretched arm, that then completely glowed in a color of emerald green. Before he then quickly swept his arm in front, unleashing a moderately strong wind and calming energies towards the elder ghost. That blew out the flames that littered around the battle filled hallway. While also finally putting a stop into the spirit's dementia and torment, as it was as if the haze that had fogged the spirit's eyes had been finally lifted when the gale of tranquil winds soothed the spirit, forcing the old ghost to see reason at long last.

"Wha- Who- Where am I?" The old ghost asked beleagueredly towards the blonde. Who was overall strange and yet fascinating in his eyes as he never did have seen nor studied anyone of his kind before? As Naruto then answered back the ghost albeit in a little bit annoyed manner, for who could've have guessed that his former kind was also so troublesome even in death?

"You attacked me and where here under the lower levels of the City hold." He said directly wanting to finish up soon.

"I-I attacked you?"

"Yes, now can you pass on peacefully now? I really need to hurry." He irately said as he knew time was against him and slowly now began slowly walk past the ghost.

"Wait young man! What do you mean by, pass on peacefully?" Halting the blonde from his walk, as Naruto now marred a surprise look on his face.

"Wait? You don't know that you're already dead?" He said as he then pointed towards the ghost body with his index finger. Before the old ghost then looked on towards his own body and saw his now, spectral, slightly see-through body, as it then realized that he must have died already, just like Naruto had said before him. That he must've been a lingering spirit already for a quite some time.

"I-I see I died…" The old man bitterly stated and lamented all of the failures that he done, before he remembered the last moments of his life and death at the hands of the death knight and fallen prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil. And hypothesized within his head that he must have been dead already for quite some time for him to form his spectral body and to be this demented.

"T-tell me young man what happened to my city, to Dalaran? How long has it already been since the attack of the scourge?"

"You sure are demanding aren't you, old man?" Naruto asked him sarcastically on which the ghost didn't reply to, for he knew that he must know first place on his mind on what just had truly did happen to his city.

"Well for starters call me Naruto, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, don't call me young man, it makes feel like a kid, and as for your city, Dalaran." He introduced himself towards the wizard ghost first, before his face then turned serious and continued.

"It fell to the hands of the scourge and Legion, for a short amount of time before it was then won back by the alliance forces. Who is now occupying it and is currently being used as a refuge point against the Scourge."

He explained towards the old ghost, who was then saddened when he had heard of the fate of his city, that he had sacrificed for. Before he then resolved all of it then within his bitter conscience, as he knew that the past was already done and his time on this plane was nearly ending.

"At least I'm glad that they were able to reclaim back the city. For even though you may not know this Naruto, I have always had loved magic and all of its wonders and mysteries…" The elderly mage said and smiled as he then looked towards the ceiling above him and gained a faraway look on his face, almost like he was reminiscing all of his past experience of his life. Before he continued.

"Now…" He said and chuckled good-naturedly as he then gained a brilliant plan within his mind. "Before I pass away, just like you said I was going to, let me give you my thanks for giving me my peace and freedom from my torment."

The old mage said as he then held his single right arm into his side in the air, as if he is waiting for something to grab into. Before then the books throughout the hallway then started to clatter and rattle, as a single large tome then came forth and traveled floatingly through the air, until the tome then arrived on the mage's right hand and stopped.

"W-what are you-" Naruto tried to ask the motives of the old man before he was suddenly silenced by him, who only shushed him.

"Shush, let me focus, Naruto..." The old ghost said, silencing Naruto, as he then placed his old ethereal like arm onto the front cover of the book. Before he then started muttering some indistinguishable chants, that only then made his eyes and book in his hands go suddenly glowed bright blue.

That made the blonde feel an increasing amount of mystic arcane energy throughout the air. That made him slightly stand on his edge, for he was already indoctrinated by his teacher of the dangers of the arcane, and that of the things he had witnessed so far. Until it then finally stopped, as the old wizard then now had a satisfied and amused look on his face, before he faced him and smiled.

"Here Naruto, take this it's now yours…" The old ghost then motioned for him take the book from his hands. On which he didn't do, as he was still wary at him for his intentions.

"What did you do with that book?" He asked warily, but it didn't bother the old mage though, with his question. As the spirit then only truthfully answered back his question.

"Though I did find it applauding that you didn't just accepted the book, Naruto. But just believe in me when I would say that I didn't do anything to it, that will bring you harm." The old mage said and smiled even further, as he was now convinced that this young man in front of him was wasn't a fool, that would just accept a random person's gift. Before he then continued to explain on what he just did.

"In fact, all I did to this book was enchanted it, with all of my magical and arcane knowledge that I have accumulated throughout my life as a wizard." The old spirit wizard said to him, as he was now shocked at the true value of the book.

"But why would you give it to me? Don't you love magic, why are you just sharing it all to me?" Because he didn't understand on why he would give him such a valuable thing to him.

"Because I know you're a good egg Naruto. For I knew that even though you had the chance and capacities to finish me off when I was still tormented by my death, you didn't do it. While you may not directly say it to me, I noticed and know that you have a hatred to my kind. But still, you stayed and listened on to my words." He stated his explanations towards the blonde, who was now stunned at his genuine appreciation of his character.

"Besides I'm already dead now anyway, I find it a huge waste to just die with all of the knowledge that I had and no one able to use them. At least on this way, you will be able to make use of them. So, just take this book already, young man." The ghost old mage said and smiled, as Naruto then now slowly received the book from the spirit's ethereal hands.

"T-thank you. But I don't know on how I will ever pay you back with this?" He appreciated the gift of the spirit, as he now held the tome on his two hands. Though albeit a little bit of hesitant in doing so, for he knew that the arts of arcane are a thing that one should really dabble in. In accordance in what he had known about it so far.

"Don't worry about it you already have done it awhile earlier, Naruto. But if you are so keen on repaying this gift to me, then could you do this old man a favour and deliver a message to my favorite apprentice?" The old ghost said as Naruto could see that he was already beginning to fade.

"To who? And I don't even know you're name Oldman, how will they know it was you who have sent it when I don't know your name?"

"Oh, that's right I forgot, it seems that I still haven't given you my name yet, guess my old age still affect me on this form, haha." The old mage said as he laughed awkwardly and slightly at his own mistake before he then continued.

"Well let's get that thing fixed. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Archmage Antonidas. Leader of the council of six and of the Kirin'tor. Now the message that I want you to deliver is that please tell my student her name is Jaina, please tell her that I was proud of her-" The old ghost now named Archmage Antonidas then said his farewell and message. Before he then now slowly disappeared and dissipated from Naruto's sight. As Antonidas had finally moved on peacefully onto the afterlife.

'_Antonidas huh… maybe he was different from the rest…' _He a little bit sadly placed down his thoughts on about the whimsical elderly mage who now passed away. As Antonidas demeanor and love for his student, had reminded him similarly of the elder third Hokage… Till he then shook of that thought, for, ever since his death and all of this time that had already passed. He had already mostly outgrown his ideological head and realized that on how much of a liar and a bigot the old buzzard was, to him. He didn't even tell him at least a clue on who were the identity of his parents and his bastard of a father's name, in fact he didn't even trusted him at all!

Before he then looked on towards the large book on his hands.

'_Though I don't know on how will I'll be able to use of this though… Nah, maybe I'll find a use of it somehow, maybe later...'_

He spoke within his mind and awkwardly sweatdropped, as he really had no clue on how does arcane even work. Until he then decided to place his newly acquired tome of almost infinite magical knowledge, on his seal that he had placed on his haori sleeves, a trick that he had essentially learned after his training with geezer toad sage Fukasaku. Before he then decided to set off again on his purpose and rescue, for he could tell by the unique arcane essences that he was feeling, he was already close.

**# That's it that's the end for this chapter. Give a review if you do have some requests, reactions, and questions for it helps on fuelling these stories.**

**AN: I know all of you wanted to finally end this arc and finally beat Garrithos. But I kinda wanted to give justice to the character of Antonidas. He's always had been my favorite character back then with warcraft 3 and even now with Hearthstone. Hope you like the chapter, also don't worry the next will be awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12 Exodus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"How could I have let this happen to my brethren? Locked in these cells, our thirst for magic will devour us."

~~ Kael'thas Sunstrider

**Chapter 12**

**Exodus **

**Lowest Levels**

An eerie silence permeated in the stale air, with only the sounds of the nearby rushing sewer waters providing a static watery noise throughout the hallways. And inside a single enchanted cell, in the deepest lower levels of the entire hold. Where all of the high valued prisoners and dangerous beasts are being placed held inside the underground prison.

We could see Kael'thas Sunstrider the last of the Sunstrider Dynasty bloodline and prince of the high elven people, Bare robe clothed only now sitting and waiting on the stone-cold floor. Regretting and lamenting for the fact that he had been the inadvertent cause of his brethren's end. Before he then looked on towards his own two hands and the ceilings above him and questioned, on whatever power that it was up upon the heavens that had cause this fate upon him and his people.

"How could I have let this happen to my brethren? Locked in these cells our thirst for magic will devour us."

He regrettably and bitterly asked himself his question about their current fate, as he knew that they didn't deserve any of this what was happening to their people right now. Before a guard by the name of Marcus that was posted in front of his cell, along with the other guard with him, named Trogbar, then spoke with a voice that was full of hate and envy.

"It'll be over soon, traitor, Lord Garrithos, plans to execute the lot of you at dawn." Marcus sneered at the elven prince with his rough tough tone of voice before his partner at his side then spoke.

"Sunrise can't get here fast enough. These elves give me the creeps." He stated his disgusts and unease with his job guarding with the leaders of the high elves.

"Don't worry. This prison was built by the Kirin'tor to keep their pets from getting loose. The elves' magic is useless inside those enchanted cells." He tried to reassure his fellow guard that it was safe. But they then heard a sudden rumbling sounds on their foot and grounds.

"Huh, what's that sound?" Trogdar said as he then looked and inspected on towards their ground, as he then saw that it was cracking and churning. Before almost immediately thorned thick vines then suddenly erupted from the cracked stone floor, that then went on grabbed them both by their legs and bodies. Surprising and shocking two in horrors, as the vines then continued on growing in a nightmarish like fashion and proceeded to terrifyingly then went on in binding their bodies and limbs. They tried to fight against it, crawl and squiggle their way out of the horrifying vines, but it was all in vain when they soon then realized that they were no longer any way they could escape.

"AHH!"

"NO! AHH!"

The two guardsmen shouted in terror, as the vines then muted off their voices when it had reached and constricted upon their mouths. Forcing the two to not breathe and slowly suffocate, before they then finally fainted due to the lack of air to breath. As the vines then lessen its hold of the two humans, especially on the two's neck and mouths, when they had finally fainted. While also shocking the high elven prince who was watching this the entire, warily wondering also on who could've done this act?

Until the one who had committed the deed then finally revealed himself and dispelled his invisibility and stealth. As Kael'thas then saw and realized that the individual had done it was none other his ally, Naruto Uzumaki who was fascinatingly and strangely standing up on the stone ceiling.

"Yo! Kael, Glad that I was on time!" The fox blonde greeted him ever so cheerfully, not really caring to the thing that he just did, most likely knowing the fact they were just only knocked out. As he then dropped down from his position and landed on the floor. Before he then used his master keystone that he acquired and disabled the enchanted prison that was holding the elven prince, now freeing Kael from his cell.

"Naruto? Why!? you're here!?" He exclaimed his shock and asked. As he still couldn't believe it with his own eyes that the blonde fox is here. Right before here in front of his eyes, meanwhile also wondering on whatever it was that had compelled him on coming onto this godforsaken prison.

"Why?" Naruto incredulously asked back to the elven prince, for he thought in his head that does Kael'thas have to really ask him that? Before he looked on slightly towards the sewer waters and faced back Kael to continue.

"To help and bust you and your people out of this prison, of course. I never abandon my friends or allies, ever." Naruto stated truthfully his cause and moral principle. As Kael'thas's eyes then widened as he was again surprised when he had heard his simple yet noble reasons.

'For even though my so-called former friends did abandon and betrayed me, it still doesn't change who I am…' Naruto thought within his head, thinking that even though he's former so-called human family and friends did betrayed him. He didn't want to despicably end up just like them, no, in fact he didn't ever wanted to be like them. For he knew that he was better than that. He knew that he was far way better than all of them…

"I see… Then it is but an honour that you would still consider me and my people as an ally and friend even up until this point, Naruto. You have my gratitude but how can we escape and free my people? Garrithos forces outnumber us, ten to one." The elven prince then said out his deep thanks, but he was still worried about their situation within this city.

"Don't worry I have a plan; do you know about the portal that stands here at the center of this city?" He asked to explain to him his plan.

"Yes, I know it. The lich Kel'thuzad opened it to bring Archimonde here." He answered not really knowing why would he ask such a question to him.

"Well, I have currently someone working on it to open us up a stable portal that we can use, to somewhere far from here." He explained his plan to the elf, who now finally had the gist of his plans.

"Then we will need to take care of the guards and free all of my lieutenants, they'll be able to- wait why are you smiling Naruto?" He said before he asked why was suddenly smiling to him suddenly.

"Nothing, ha-ha , it's just that I've already done that far ahead and including the guards, all of your brethren are just waiting now at the other hallways and upper levels of the prison. Now let's go they're probably wondering, on why are we still not there yet." Naruto said joyously and positively explained to Kael'thas, who now even thought with all that he had bitterly go through, can't help but smile slightly, as he was finally beginning to feel hope at their current dire situation.

"You sure do work fast, huh, Naruto. Then let's better make haste then."

They were about to set off and go then to the upper levels. When suddenly out nowhere an arrow then was shot and flew towards at the head of Naruto. The blonde fox demigod did quickly notice this though, due to his already sharp senses and it was already ingrained to his very being on reacting to such things. As he then caught the arrow with his right hand, right then before it would've had hit his head in mere seconds. Surprising Kael'thas again at what just happened. While as the demeanor of Naruto and of his face then quickly changed and turned gravely serious.

"You know, I was really wondering here, on when would you ever show and rise up from that stinking sewer water. But I guess you Nagas do truly like your waters, no matter how stinking filthy they are, don't you?" Naruto made a grim jabbing jest towards his attacker and then broke the shaft of the arrow in his hand. In a fashion that as if that he had expected this to totally happen. As the attacker then revealed herself from the murky sewer waters, to their view and sight, who turned out to be the Naga sea witch, Lady Vashj. Who only then sneered hissed back at his jabbing insult. Before she looked on and faced towards the now slightly surprised Kael'thas and smiled ever so heinously deceptive towards him. That Naruto then saw through quickly straight away and it made him sick.

"Lady, Vashj." The elven prince said and stated her name for Naruto to know and be aware of her identity.

"Greetings, Prince Kael." She greeted him and bowed, displacing the fact that she had just attacked, Naruto just now.

"What are you doing here, Vashj?"

"Well, I'm here to offer my aid and help to you of course." Vashj lied and placed then down her offer to the high elven prince, hoping that she was not already too late, on ensnaring the elf's loyalty. For the real reason on why she didn't reveal herself to Kael'thas awhile earlier, was that she was afraid of the blonde fox power that she had sensed coming off within him. She had hoped that she could've caught him off guard to finish him off cleanly and continue on her plans, but it would seems that he had already been aware of her presence from the start…

"By shooting suddenly an arrow to someone's head first, without any some sort of warning. Come on you've got to make more effort to make your lie more believable than that. Cause even I'm not buying into it." Naruto then this time refuted back her words, clearly not really buying into her guise of help. As he knew that she was just probably doing this just gain something unbelievably terrible in return. If he could guess that she was serving someone that he knew all too well.

"Whatever do you mean, fox? I'm only offering them an aid, an aid to more than their escape you know? Something far more than your reach, and more anything you can offer them."

'Out of my reach?' He thought within his head as he then faced towards Kael'thas at his side. To ask and clear up this mess.

"What are you talking about? Kael, what did she offered you and your people? Tell me." Naruto asked for he didn't like this on how this is going at all. When he then saw the slight desperation and hesitation now marring upon the face of the elven prince.

"She's offering us a cure." The elven prince answered concisely.

"A cure?"

"Yes, a cure. A cure to our magical addiction. We've lived our entire history depending upon the nourishment of the energies of the Sunwell, Naruto. Now without it we've lost our birthright and the sustenance that we've had for generations. There may be a not a clear sign of it now, but it'll be a matter a of time before our thirst for magic will devour us…"

The high elven stated grimly the possible future of their people. That then only turned the expression of Naruto into shock, and spurning worry for of their lives, especially Mia.

'No, this can't be happening...' Naruto thought within his head in refusal to believe in such words.

"Tell me, you're lying right?" He asked Kael'thas, who only just shook his head in denial to his question. Before Naruto was then suddenly beginning to feel despair for his newfound friends and ally. As he then gripped his fists and gritted his teeth in total frustration towards this dilemma. A feeling that was also now shared by Kael'thas, who in all was out most currently suffering much more this hunger.

"He's speaking the truth, fox. It's an affliction that my species share with them. It's a condition that'll you'll never understand nor help." She said ever so victoriously towards him. Before she then faced back Kael'thas and continued. "But I can help you and your people, Kael. Just abandon this creature here with us, and follow me to your true salvation."

"And just how are you going to that! To save them! Tell me!"

Naruto shouted and expressed then his anger as his expression then changed more into a more of like bestial rage and fury. Angered by the fact that this snake right here in front of him, had just gone on and openly took advantaged of Kael'thas and his people's current despair.

Unaware of the fact that he just had accidentally t changed the color of his eyes, from blue to a sudden frightening demonic red. That had only for just brief a split second, only enough to make Vashj slightly terrified of the sudden eye change that she had seen. But it didn't deterred her however at all from her agenda on coming onto this place.

"By the power of my master, Lord Illidan, of course. He will lead your people's salvation, Kael, He will save you all, from this unending thirst… All you have to do is to abandon this thing with us, use that portal that he mentioned to meet and pledge yourself to my master at the homeworld of the orcish horde, the other world of Outland…" Vashj said and now offered down her deal to the high elven prince.

"Illidan…." The name came out more like an acid from the mouth of Naruto, as his eyes were now then covered by the darkness of the shadows of his hairs, indicating how pissed off he was. For even if his teacher had already forgiven his so-called reckless traitor of brother of his.

He still did remember the destruction and catastrophe, of that reckless self-absorbed transgressor, had almost caused. With the mind racking pain that he had felt from that sundering attempt, it didn't truly painted Illidan to him in a good light and now it had just even gotten worse. Plus, it didn't help that he was a demon, considering with all his past dealings with demons, it didn't help at all.

"I knew it. I knew you were a servant of that demon." Naruto said towards the sea witch before he faced again Kael'thas and saw his now stone-cold serious expression that was marred on his face. While only looking on directly towards the eyes of Vashj.

"Kael don't tell me you're actually considering her offer. Don't trust her there's got to be some other way, Illidan. is just as old as my teacher Malfurion, I'm sure he'll know a way out of this hunger. You know that they'll just use you and your people towards their own ends. Do you really want your people to be just that? To be sla—"

Naruto tried to finish off his hot spiced words of sentence. Before Kael'thas then interrupted and spoke, just as equal as Naruto's frustration.

"I know that Naruto! You don't have to tell me that already. That's why I've decided to just take this risk, to-" He paused and looked on his own two hands. As the tension that his paused words had already now made the two horribly tense. Before Kael then looked back again at the eyes of Vashj, who now had a slight victorious smile on her oceanic blue lips, deeply in contrast with Naruto's expression of Mortification and before then he finally answered.

"-To not accept your offer to my people, Vashj," Kaelthas said as he then looked on towards his friend to his side and smile slightly. As the two were just now surprised by his end decision. Before he looked back towards the Naga sea witch with a much more steeled, serious demeanor.

"Me and my people did owe you a great debt, Vashj, a debt that I can say that we can never truly repay."

"But nevertheless, all we need now is a way to escape this place. Not your offer of slavery and madness. We are the "Quel'dorie"! The children of the Noble birth and I'll repeat to you the words that I have already said."

"We will never fall into such a level of depravity nor darkness. For your offer of enslavement will only bring mockery and shame to our predecessors' legacies, stands for. And if ever this hunger of magic will ever devour us in time, at least we will die with honor and memory. Of knowing that we didn't betrayed a true ally who came to truly help us and that we were not a slave to some demon, just like my father would've wanted it to be."

Kael'thas boldly declared his rejection of her offer. That had only made Naruto smile, as he knew that they were better than that. That they were not just slaves to their own desires and desperations. Much to the anger and distaste of Vashj, as she could only then looked on towards Naruto in utter loathing anger, thinking and blaming him for the cause of the foliation of her plans. Before she couldn't take it anymore and recklessly unleashed a powerful lightning blast within her four arms, towards Naruto.

"ZAAHHH!"

She shouted and casted her spell. Till it was then suddenly blocked when Kae'lthas then saw this coming, who only then casted a quick prismatic barrier around them. When the lightning created a huge blast of smoke and medium explosion, that then covered their view. Before the smoke and clouds of dust then finally cleared. That then revealed to them that the sea witch was now gone. Must have probably chosen to flee rather than face-on Naruto, before he could have a chance to use the full of his powers.

"She's gone…" Kael'thas muttered before he then canceled his spell barrier.

"It no longer matters, Kael. At least now we know to never ever trust her and her kind again. I've never liked them any way they remind me of a certain snake summoning bastard…" He stated as he unpleasantly remembered a certain paedophilic snake bastard that he wanted to forget. Before he turned around and continued.

"Let's just go already, Kael. We need to go, we don't any more time to lose." Naruto said as the elven prince then nodded back to him and answered.

"You're right, Naruto. let's go."

Kael'thas said as he then decided that it's probably better to think all of this later. Before they then made their way towards the upper levels and of the exit of the prison hold. While rallying all of the commanders and lieutenants of Kael'thas, who had chosen to guard, remain and wait for their leader on the hallways.

* * *

**Outside of the Prison Exit**

All of them were assembled ready to make their exodus on the front of the exit. Armed with all of their weapons and stocked with all of the provisions that they were able to salvage within the prison. The two were now standing at the outside front of the huge gigantic gates of the prison and all Kael'thas brethren behind, ready to take their plan to another step.

"Prince Kael'thas, lord Naruto. We've already filled the wagons that we have made, and all of our people are already accounted for, my lords." An elven spell breaker soldier reported from their left rear.

"Good, my brethren have assembled, Naruto. Now, all we need do is reach this portal of yours… But how are we going to do that? It's almost dawn and by the time all of us reach that portal. We'll be only just like sitting ducks for Garrithos's men and forces." He asked in distress on which the only reply he got from him was nothing but a bright smile of pure confidence and reassurance. On which had quelled their fears. Especially to all of the civilians who all had seen his smile towards them all.

"Don't worry, I've already figured this out, just wait till I cast my spell to help us get ourselves out of here…" He trailed off as he then created a shadow clone in front of him. That had then gotten the interest of all the mages who were present. As the shadow clone only nodded back to him in response. Before it then suddenly dispelled and puffed out of existence, finally dispersing and distributing the signal information to start. To all his clones who he had already hiddenly stationed throughout the city.

"Now we wait..." Naruto said as he then clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, proceeding to gather up as much nature energy that he needed. Leaving only Kael'thas and his people on curiously wondering on what the plan of their savior truly is. And why did they have to wait? Before they then felt the sudden huge enormous gathering of power within Naruto and suddenly heard a noise.

That had sounded like rain, but it sounded heavier and much more sounded like the sounds of many falling pinecones, all throughout the certain parts of the city.

Before the sounds suddenly stopped and was then followed by a loud earth rocking massive sound of an explosion.

* * *

**Alliance Barracks**

A soldier named Edmure, fully armored and ready, had just come off their sleeping barracks to begin early his daily duty. Dawn was almost upon them that he could agree, as he then stepped out of the doors of their barracks to help especially on building the scaffolds that they were going to use today, for the execution of their traitorous elves. When suddenly he felt a small and hard object had then suddenly hit him on his metallic shoulder plates. He looked onto the object that had hit him now at ground, puzzled what it is. Before he bent down and picked it up.

"What the… a pinecone?"

He asked rhetorically to himself wondering why a pinecone would just suddenly fall out here? Before he was then suddenly rained downed by a hail of pinecones from the skies above. Forcing him to take cover at the roof overlap of their barracks.

Until it suddenly then stopped as it quickly as it came. Making him now even more confused and much more concerned about what the hell did just happened.

Before he then witnessed with his own two eyes. Their weapons armory on which was only a very few miles away from their barracks. Then suddenly exploded in fires and a loud ear ripping explosion. Right in front of his view. That had then sent him tumbling and careening over a small distance away from his initial spot. Until he stood back up and now watched in slight horror for their precious armory was now burning before his own eyes.

"The armory!"

He shouted in clear distress. Calling out aid for his fellow brethren to help him save their direly needed supplies.

* * *

**Hideout **

Mia was uneased, she didn't like it at all, it was almost like she could feel that something was going to go wrong.

She only looked up towards the face of the clone copy of her hero, who was sitting right beside her, with their backs on the wall.

The clone on whom her hero had created prior before he left, to stay behind hidden with her and mother, on their ruined collapsing hideout.

Hoping that she was wrong and everything that was happening would be alright…

"Mr. Fox… is everything going to be alright?" She asked him as worry and anxiety was all the emotions, that she could feel as of this very moment.

"Why are you asking me that Mia-chan?"

"It's because… I felt that terrible something is going to happen…" She meekly answered as tears were now slowly forming at the corner of her eyes.

Which only then touched the heart of Naruto and even more so for her mother, who was watching them in silence right before them.

As she could understand that her daughter was probably just seeking the same somewhat feeling of assurance that her late husband made when he was still with them back then. The same feeling that her daughter had missed and had found again in the arms of their savior.

"Mia-chan... It's going to be alright, okay? Just trust me and my boss, we will make sure that everything will be alright, believe it!" He reassured her with his ever so confident bright smile and on which then made her fears go away, especially when he then next patted his right hand over her head and smiled sincerely towards her.

Until then she saw him go suddenly perk up and tense, beside her. That had only then filled her heart again with worry. Before she then heard a loud rocking explosion that had then only made her hug him tightly in fear.

"S-sir, Naruto, what was that?"

"N-Naruto… What was that?"

The two asked the clone, as they were afraid of the explosion that had just happened. Thinking that something may have happened. But then they were only confused when they saw his grinning face.

"That explosion Mia-chan was our signal to go, come on!"

He answered back merrily to them before he then lifted the little girl to his back, in a piggyback ride eliciting a small yelp by the little girl.

"Kyaah!"

"Come on Aestilla, let's go!"

"Please just leave me here, Sir Naruto. I don't think I will be able to keep up with you…"

Aestila sorrowfully replied to him. But it then only made the blonde fox's mind confused.

"What made you think that I will just leave you alone here and let you walk alone? Sheesh."

He said and shook his head to her words, as he could swear that she is just too considerate to a fact. Before he then went near onto the elven woman and bent down to picked her up with his hands, in an almost bridal like carry. Making only the woman fluster in her emotions, for she knew that there was no denial in the fact she finds his face extremely attractive even beyond elven standard. But she stopped herself as she knew that she was loyal to her deceased husband.

"Now let's make our own escape!" He gleefully said as he was followed by a loud "yeah" from the little girl hanging onto his back. Before they then finally left for the portal at the southern center of the city.

* * *

**Outside of the Prison Exit**

Naruto tapped into as much energy as he could, without disrupting the balance of their surrounding environments. That had then only made all of the elves around him to be amazed and awes trucked. By the enormous and huge power that they had felt suddenly welling up within him.

Making them further wondering about their hero, on what and who he truly is. Along with sparking more of their newly found hope.

Before he opened his now amber-colored and toad barred like mystical eyes. When he had felt and heard his clones were finally done with his plans. As he then clasped down again his hands in front of his face. While building up his entire energies for the technique that he was about to use.

'Since this is a druidic skill and sage skill. Should I call it Druidic sage art? Or Sage druidic art?'

He played around with the thought of naming his technique, for he knew this was still new to him. A thing that he still didn't do nor tried. Before he just decided to scrap it and finally just go on with it. As he then continued to focus much more on channeling his powers within his hands and surroundings.

"**Druidic Sage Art: Growth of the World of Forest!"**

He shouted his newly created spell, as he then used his energies that he had gathered within himself and unleashed it all over around himself. Making all the elves including Kael'thas blown away in shock by the sheer magnitude that the wave of mystical power pertained within it, that they had felt.

Until the sky around the entire city, was then illuminated in a very beautiful scenic colour of emerald green that then completely blended by the dawn approaching blue skies. By the results works of his spell/technique 's power and encompassing energy. Before the pinecones that he had scattered throughout the city then sprouted and continued to grow tall. Until unknowingly to all, Naruto, had just did a thing that all druids had ever dreamed of.

He created a vast forest inside the city in just mere seconds! A feat that was only done by the none other the Lord of the forest, Cenarius.

Totally dumbfounding all the elves behind him at the scene that they just witnessed. Some were even totally on their knees when they had just witnessed on how he just turned now the stone ruined city into a dense vast verdant forest that leveled with the walls and collapsed towers, except their path on the front on which would lead them directly into the southern center of the city.

"Yosh, looks like it worked out somehow, haha… hey, guys why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto dusted off his hands together as if he was saluting himself for his work. But when he did turn around all he got from the elven kind were all but flabbergasted stares and silence, on which had prompted him to ask them with his question.

Until Kael finally found his words and asked.

"Just what really are you, Naruto?"

The elven prince asked in a voice that was hinted with a tone reverence and curiosity. For he didn't actually know his ally's true history, all he did suspect him was that he was just a distant unknown race that he didn't know, but looking at him now, he was sure that his friend right here must be something more than just a 'race' of some kind.

On which Naruto found quite literally embarrassing. For he didn't just wanted to spread out his now initial kind, as he found it embarrassingly like Nagato.

Naruto just then smiled and scratched his neck at his back, before he then answered.

"Oh, I haven't still told you all on what I am right?" He awkwardly questioned back as they all just then dumbfoundedly nodded their heads back to him, before he continued.

"Well... I'm a Demi-God."

He awkwardly bluntly stated, making them all now furthermore shocked at the information that he had given them, as evidence to their now open-jaw hanging mouths. While the others who grieved from their experience of being immorally captured were now crying, as they knew that their prayers are now finally answered. Not just in the way they expected it to be.

'I had been traveling together and allied myself to a Demi-god!' Kael'thas thought within his head in total shock. 'That power he showed us, maybe Vashj was wrong…. Maybe there is still a bright future for my people. Maybe it is within his reach to cure and help us...'

The elven prince reflected, opting to ask for the demi-gods help for their addiction later until they would finally escape.

"Come on let's go, these trees will only hold them for so long!"

Naruto commanded to them as all of the high elven people then picked up themselves from their constant shocks. Before they went on as a large caravan towards the southern center of the city, more than grateful enough to obediently follow their savior and prince towards their escape.

Their paced march then only took a small amount of time. Until they then finally had arrived on their destination at the southern central part of the city, to where their portal of escape is located. But what greeted them at the location was a person that the high elves didn't also ultimately expected.

"Modera, what are you doing here?" Kael'thas stated out spitefully the feelings of his people. As they were all wary of the archmage right before them. Knowing that she was also a human and a part of the so-called Alliance on which that have failed them.

"It's alright everyone, Kael. She's with us, she was the ally that I was talking about to you. She will help us in making our portal and escape." Naruto tried to reassure and convince them that she is not as bad as all of the others.

"But how can we be sure that we can trust her, Aren't you at least a little bit worried about her loyalties to the Alliance, lord Naruto?" Kael'thas questioned back to him certainly doubting the intentions of Modera. But this time his question kinda irked Naruto off as he could clearly hear the voice of undoubtingly respect and reverence within his tone of voice, especially with his use of lord tittle, when he had already made it known to him that he didn't liked to be called as such. By the also fact they had already discussed it between them.

But before Naruto could answer back to his friend beside him, it was Modera then spoke first.

"I can't prove it to you all. But all I want to do is to help. Our city and council were once a great ally of your people Kael'thas, and I want to repay that service as much as I can. Even if I have to defy our Grand Marshall's absurd orders." Modera stated surprising the high elven prince.

"I know that she isn't shallow enough to just outright betray us and you know, Kael, we don't have to trust her. We just need to believe and let her help us. She told me she just wants to set this whole mess right, and she knows her ways best with the portal."

Kael'thas just went silent as he listened to his words while also trying to discern the main intentions of this human woman before him. Until he saw the flash of nothing but determination and honesty within his former colleagues' eyes.

"I will put our faith into your hands only this time, Modera. But I want to ask where are you going to open that portal towards to?"

"Far away from here and towards your kingdom. To Quel'lithien to be precise." Modera said as the elven prince was then now relieved when he was finally informed on where their portal would lead them into.

"Great, then all we just have to do now is to buy enough time for all your people to get through, Kael," Naruto said as he then turned to face Kael'thas on his side, while also more than eager to finally leave this city. Until walked in near the elven whispered to him.

"By the way why are you calling me by in such titles again?" He asked wanting to clear up these troubles of addressal towards him. On which Kael'thas only surprisingly humbly replied with a slight bow of his own.

"Because we owe you as much as our lives and future, Naruto. It's the only best thing we can do for you now. Plus, I can't in good conscience allow myself to just casually associate myself with a divine being, especially our savior."

Kael'thas replied as Naruto could only sigh tiredly towards his answer. Sometimes he could swear that all elves on this world were just too polite for casual conversations. Before he only shrugged it off as he knew this was already getting too troublesome.

"Meh, Whatever you call me what you want, let's just go, come on!"

* * *

**Alliance Commanders Room**

Garrithos was pissed.

Yes, he his pissed, alright.

He didn't know how these all happened. He was just previously writing on some request letter of aid for their allies and was just about to head-on with his rest. When suddenly one of their armories suddenly exploded in the loud sound of thundering explosion and went down in flames. The ruckus did stop him from writing his plans, alarmed and thinking that there may be some enemies who sabotaged their forces. But when he did saw outside his window the magic that soon followed the explosion and the trees that grew and now filled the entire city as a thicket of woods. Did he finally put down the pieces on who could've done such things, and it all added up within his head, that it was the workings of the elves attempt to escape.

"I should've expected this to happen! But I'll be damned if I let those elves escape!"

He sharply said to himself as he then completed on affixing his armor to his body and donned his helmet over his head. Garrithos was about to pick up his lion shield on the wall when suddenly a raggedly breathing soldier then came in hastily through his door. Without even knocking.

"Lord Garrithos! The armory has been destroyed and the city had been just magically filled with trees! The soldiers can't get out of the barracks and move through the city mi 'lord! What are we-"

The soldier hastily and urgently reported to Garrithos, before he was then cut off.

"Shut it! You oaf! Don't you think I wouldn't have known it by now!? I have no doubt these are the elves work." He hollered to the now scared and surprised soldier

"Have all the men get some axes and know the current situation with the elves. We're going to cut our way through these trees. I don't care if you use some of our remaining explosives! We're not going to let those traitorous elves escape!"

"Y-Yes Mi' lord!"

The soldier nervously answered back to Garrithos. Before he then hurriedly went out of the room, to follow the orders that he just been instructed. As the Grand Marshall only then looked back to his shield and war ax before he hoisted up his weapons from their placements.

While thinking that it looks like he will just have to cancel the scheduled execution. For he was more than eager now more hand ever to spill some non-human bloods.

* * *

**At the Location Near the Portal**

"My prince, lord Naruto. About more than half of our people have already passed through the portal, our escape will be finally over soon."

A high elven soldier reported towards their now two leaders, as Naruto and Kael'thas could see given by the soldier's statements. There were only a few high elves remained on their side of the large purple portal.

The sun has already risen up into the sky and morning light was now basking into their horizons. The two were only now waiting now to finally finish their escape and confront the alliance forces if they were about to reach their position. Though they could expect that the alliance forces would eventually break through towards their location faster than their escape, if the sounds of the trees being chopped and destroyed by loud explosions were going to be their indicator of how much thickness does their forest barrier still holds.

"Good, get everyone to pick up the pace with our escape."

"Yes, Prince Kael"

The high elven swordsman saluted before he then went back and helped on moving with their salvaged supplies. As Naruto then pushed more of his powers into the trees, growing out and multiplying more of the trees, in order to further held on their barrier.

"Looks like they were not entirely stupid after all, they found us rather fast. Though I fear the trees will not hold them off forever, lord Naruto." Kael'thas said as he could see far out in the distance, that the trees that Naruto have just created were falling down one by one. Before he only took out his three verdant spheres inside his cloak and ignited them, as the spheres then began to float around him, in preparation for the coming battle.

"I know, but all we need is time," Naruto said as he gritted his teeth in frustration. As he watched his created trees fall simultaneously from afar.

'Mia-chan where the hell are you guys? Why aren't you all here yet!?' He though inside his head. Frustrated as he knew that his clone that he had dispatched with them hasn't still arrived along with the two.

Before the voice of Modera who was now walking towards their direction, called out to them.

"Prince Kael, Naruto. I would like to request your permissions with my leave. I have already done the best thing I can to help your people with the portal. But as you know I am still oath-bound to serve the alliance, I don't want our Grand Marshall to have me branded as a traitor and executed if he would ever see me now lending my aid you all. However, don't worry I have already instructed some of your mages on how to stabilize the portal, Prince Kael."

"All right, thank you for your help."

Kael'thas said but before Modera could even cast off with her teleportation, Naruto spoke.

"Modera, be safe," Naruto stated his farewells as he knew that she was not entirely the same with her and his former kind. No, he knew that she was far to better to be just called a human. Hmm... what was it that the old ghost-mage called him?... Ah! A good egg! She was a good egg. That he could agree.

"I will Naruto, Thank you."

She smiled and with her farewell, Modera then casted a teleportation spell to herself. Before she then disappeared in a flash of blue arcane light. Leaving them both now to their portal and escape.

Naruto continued his efforts on holding their enemies at bay with his trees. As the uneasy silence and the occasional sounds of trees being destroyed by the shouting alliance human soldiers. Were the only things that he could hear throughout the morning air. He knew that his creations would most likely fall down and conflict will be entirely impossible to avoid soon. But it still didn't deterred him from avoiding on a fight that would kill off some lives, whether they'll be enemies or not, especially with the fact that his newfound friends had haven't still arrived yet.

Until then he finally sensed and saw them arrived on the northwestern part of his wall of trees, being carried by his clone that he had made and left behind for them. Relief then surged through his system as he knew that they would just eventually arrive soon, as he hoped.

"Mia-chan! Aestilla! Over here!"

Naruto joyfully called out to them as he waved up his hands up from his head and watched his clone finally dissipate when he knew that his tasks was finally done while transferring all of its gained information towards him upon its dissipation.

"Naruto, do you know them?"

The elven prince asked as he was slightly surprised this time to know that their savior had already close ties to their people.

"Yeah, they're my friends I made ever since I came into this city." He enthusiastically replied as he then went and sprinted off towards the direction of the pair of mother and daughter. After he arrived near them, he bent down in one knee to the little high elven girl, and only then gently patted her head. Much to the secret joy of Mia who was now beginning to enjoy these head pat that she was occasionally been receiving.

"I'm glad to finally see you two arriving here. Now, do you believe me that I would make it all alright?"

He asked Mia before him who only then happily hummed and nodded back to his words.

"Hmm, Yes, thank you, Naruto."

"thank you also sir."

They graciously replied back to him. Naruto could only smile back to their thankful words. He looked towards Aestilla besides Mia and returned back his gaze towards the little high elven girl before he then stood up and spoke.

"It's alright, you two are welcome. Now come on let's go to the portal." He said and motioned for the direction of the portal. Before they then walked towards the location of the portal and of the two's elven brethren. While also listening to the little high elven girl with them as she recalled her experience of traveling with his clone. Until they then arrived at the portal itself.

"Soldier prioritize these two here with us, let them past through the portal unhindered. They're friends of our Lord." Kael'thas commanded his lieutenant besides him, so at least he could help on securing their savior's friend first. While the soldier only then listened and nodded back to his prince, as he then motioned for the other and daughter duo, to follow him towards the line-up of their high elven brethren's who were also crossing over to the other side of the portal.

"thank you, Kael," Naruto thanked his friend before he then looked towards the little girl in his side and spoke. "Listen, I'll just see you on the other side of the portal later, ok?" He asked on which he got a small nod as a reply.

"Good, now just stay with your mother and follow the soldier, I will still stay he- Wait, what's that noise?" He spoke to Mia and asked Kael'thas when he heard some strange noise, coming to them.

"What noise?" Mia innocently asked as her ears didn't pick up and heard anything strange at all. Until it came into the ears of Kael'thas that then only filled him with dread, for there was only one thing on this city that could cause this fast in-coming sounds.

"Damnit! It's an ARTILLERY FIRE!" The elven prince shouted as Naruto could finally make it out with his eyes and saw up in the skies a hail of bombarding shells incoming towards their locations. Thinking that those incoming artilleries might potentially finish them, Naruto then quickly adopted a technique from his former captain Yamato and clasped his hands together in snake hand seal to create a semi-pseudo wooded dome around them, while Kael'thas only then also created a barrier of protection within his near perimeter. Before the shells then took the strike.

Boom!

A series of loud ear-splitting explosions then followed as all of the artilleries then hailed and bombarded them. Naruto reinforced his copied spell with his powers, as he continued to withstand the assault along with Kael'thas.

"AHH!"

Some then yelled in devastating pain as all of the artilleries took out some of the high elves who were unfortunately got hit by the shells that have pierced through his wooden dome before they drew their tragic last breaths. The showers of death continued for shorth moment before it then finally stopped. Naruto and Kael'thas then immediately dropped off their barriers to see what had the attack had done and caused all around them.

They waited for the clouds of dust and smokes to settle. Until they had finally faintly saw the effects the attack had caused and all in all they could say that it was nothing but sheer total brutality. The stone pavement that made up the entirety of the grounds of the city were all disheveled and destroyed, whereas some of the already left in ruined buildings were now turned to total dust.

Naruto coughed within his hands till he then blasted off some of his wind manipulation around him, to blow off the remaining haze in their eyes. Allowing him to finally clearly see they're miraculously still standing portal along with their now battered up mages and the laying downed bodies all around them.

Distraught then had filled his emotions on the sight that he saw and what followed next was his now slowly bubbling anger. As evidenced by his now red animalistic eyes that he had now in his pupils. For he knew that no one should have been subjected to these cruelties. This was just too much for him now and he knew that there must be things that must be always be done. No matter how dirty or horrible it is to his principles.

Before he then quickly responded and created a bunch of clones around him to help on to the elves who were still alive.

"Kael go tell them to get through the portal, fast, forget about the cargos."

He ordered to the high elven prince. Kael'thas was about to offer up his protests when suddenly they were distracted by the many sounds of trees being chopped down near their location, shutting him off completely from making a reply. As they could all finally see that a batch of alliance soldiers had already breached down their trees, along with their Marshall who's at upon his steed and was now sporting a smug grin on his face while being situated at the middle ranks of his battalion of soldiers.

"Kael'thas, Now!" Naruto bestially shouted, snapping the prince from his thoughts.

"Yes," The elven prince answered before he hurriedly proceeded to go what he was told and ordered his soldiers to hurry up the evacuation.

"What about you Naruto?" Mia asked who was now very worried and was in the process of being guided by her mother.

"I'm just going take out some trash that's all…" Naruto said out in a terrifying calm seething fury tone kind of voice. As his eyes were only dead set on to the alliance soldiers before them. Until Mia only meekly nodded back to his words and left to go the portal with her mother and kin.

With eyes being covered by his own shadows he only walked into the front of the alliance forces in a barely contained calm anger. Whilst listening to the ramblings and proclamation of their leader. Until he finally stopped directly at their front.

"Listen up! Anyone who destroys that portal will be a hero! He or she will be rew- Wait who are you mongrel!? You dare to stand upon the way of my forces!?"

Garrithos declared to his soldiers but he stopped when he now saw the stranger standing right before them. As he shouted in anger towards this stranger for its defiance to them. He was just about to issue out an order to mow down this unfamiliar person before them before he was interrupted and stopped when Naruto suddenly asked.

"Why are you all even doing this? They were just escaping for their lives. Weren't they at least your former allies?" He asked while gritting his teeth's and clenching fists in a tightly contained anger. But his question only then riled up the ire of the soldiers in front him, thinking of him as nothing but an audacious upstart monster, before they erupted in a loud explosion of now sometimes now incoherent yelling's.

"What gives you the right to ask us that!"

"Yeah, freak!"

"You should die along with those pointy-eared bastards!"

The soldiers shouted to him, along with all other kinds of insult towards him and to the high elven people behind him. Before Naruto had finally enough and took the initiative to silence all of these pathetic rabble in front of him.

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto shouted as an extreme blast of wind then exploded off from his body. Along with a now red like bubbly coat, energy was now covering his whole body, greatly enhancing all of his features into a more of kin to a monstrous beast. Effectively shutting off the traps of the soldiers as some were already blown off by the sudden gusts of winds that suddenly came off him when he let loose of his temper.

Fear did then strike through to some numbers of the soldiers who were still standing as they all felt his raging flowing energies and power. Small tremors could be felt on the ground of their foot, that then only added more fear into their ranks, it was truly as if a god was soon gonna smite them for their words. Some were already backing away in slight panic before Naruto spoke again.

"I was wrong to value all of your stupid lives. I've tried to ignore this but there's truly no denying it, huh. That you all humans do truly love to kill… That you all have an undeniable wanting in your species, to strike down onto others just because you have some powers to use… But no more, I'm gonna fix that today."

'_I'm ashamed to call myself a former human. No matter how they act now, in the end, their just all the same.'_

Naruto thought spitefully and said in an uncharacteristically deep animalistic kind of voice, that was totally laced with pointed hatred towards these humans before him.

but, despite the now obvious quivering state of his soldiers Garrithos was mainly oblivious to the fears of his ranks and only considered his display of power as a conjured petty trick of wizards. However, he was though infuriated by the threat that he had clearly heard by this oafish upstart before him.

"Hah! stand in our way if you must, but it will be your death. We will get those traitors heads one way or another and now yours. CHARGE!"

Garrithos mocked before he ordered his soldiers to take the offensive. On which they complied like sheep's following their shepherd's will. As they all then ran and charged towards the direction of the blonde fox along with the elves.

'_Stupid, this is my forest and no one can beat a druid inside a forest!'_

Naruto thought condescendingly to the many charging soldiers and troops within his head. As he then clasped his hands together in a snake hand seal again and went into a deep mental trance of focus. Before he commanded all of the trees and spirits of the wilds around him to his will, as all of the entirety of nature then totally obeyed his control.

The winds roared and howled at fast speeds. The earth increased its tremors, as all of the trees were now beginning to move. The hundreds of alliance soldiers paused and stared in horror as the phenomenon that was happening before them. Before they were then attacked by the total massive streams of vines and roots that then suddenly came out from the grounds around them. There was no mercy however this time all of the apparitions of nature then launched themselves entirely towards the whole ranks of the alliance soldiers. Tying them up into the air, wrangling their necks till they suffocated to their tragic deaths, and wrapping them up in their limbs before they were forcibly dismembered and gruesomely eviscerated to their deaths.

There were no other words other than the word massacre could best describe this total bloodbath, in Garrithos's eyes. None of the soldiers even seemingly reached the near location of the what he could call a monstrosity of power before him. The large complete majority of his soldiers were now totally dying, as he then fell off to the ground from his horse when a large gnarly root had crushed his horse's legs. He stood up from his fall from the ground and inspected again the one-sided massacre field around him. Until he then heard a sudden disturbing humming buzzing noise through the air and saw their enemy now wielding some sort of blade-like spell (as the best he could describe it with his remaining rationality) on his hands. Before he then hurled his attack towards them and shouted its name.

"**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"**

Naruto cited out loud the name of his technique, as he then threw his shuriken towards the direction of the clambering retreating alliance soldiers.

"Retreat!"

The Grand Marshall ordered out his last command to his troops as they all tried for naught to avoid the certain death that was coming to them, by the godly like being that they had angered. But their attempt at escape was all for nothing, as the giant shuriken had then caught up to them. Bisecting him and all his nearby remaining troops who were all nearby to him, in their torsos and chests, like a red hot knife to a large wad of butter. Before it then exploded in a large ear-deafening explosion of death and chakra. Totally wiping them off from their existence throughout the entirety of the universe.

Making and marking this day as a total horrible and tragic memory for the entire history of the Alliance. While for the elves they would eventually remember this day, as the day of the mark of their salvation and hope of their entire people's future.

* * *

*** Ok that's the end for this chapter. Leave a review if you all liked it and on how it all ended with the Dalaran arc. But for now, until next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13 Slow Change of views

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

**A/N: Ok no quotes for this chapter, I just want to address the fact that you might want to know, and that is on the question. On 'How did Naruto taught Malfurion his sage-mode?' Well, it goes on like this, it is a well-known fact that all living beings produce some sort of life energy. Chakra is just the literal manifestation of that energy with the exception that its all but a mix of mana and chi blended together. And with that Malfurion just went on and did what Naruto had taught him. By combining nature energy to his own life energy, he didn't need to proceed on going through the hard way, because Malfurion is currently proficient in handling nature energies.**

**How about on the question 'why does Naruto is so fluent in the manipulation of wood and trees in this fic?' The answer to that is fairly obvious. Because even if he might not know it himself now, he is but still a reincarnation of Asura himself and in it is technically in his genes to do so. Also, dont be surprised if Naruto in this fic might borrow some techniques from the mokuton list of techniques.**

'**How about the differences with Mana, Chakra, and Chi?' The answer to that in this fic Mana is simply but an energy manifestation done through the mental capabilities of an individual and external energies of the universe, hence that's why the concept the more intelligent you are the more you are better at handling mana energies. For Chakra I think in this fic is but a combination of mental of spirit energies with everyone's internal physical life force, making it more easily accessible to a variety of capabilities but not more than the proficiencies of mana can provide even further. While lastly Chi or Ki depending on your views is the primary physical energy life-force of every beings of the universe, while strong and the energy being commonly used for healing, chi is not entirely transformable compared to the others.**

**Chapter 13**

**A Slow Change of Views**

A few short of days had already passed, ever since, he had raged his wrath on all of the alliance soldiers back at Dalaran and their entire bloody escape from the city and through the portal. That had then led them now unto the quite dreary and forested Lodge of the high elves named Quel'lithen.

At first, all of the elves celebrated their liberation and their deserved justice from the hands of the alliance, but not until soon it came to dawn into them that they were not still safe nor secured. Without the lending aids of the alliance that they had now definitely and bitterly separated from. They most likely knew that they were on their own now against the forces of the roaming scourge forces. Also, that was not just their only problem now, they knew they still had their all-consuming terrible hunger for magics and with their large numbers just recently moving in into their unprepared lodge, they were now finding themselves mostly entirely and largely unaccommodated.

Which was a truly true problem for the high elves. The elves knew that it was no longer in their capabilities to construct instant housing infrastructures for their brethren's, as they recognized that the resources that they already had near their lodge were all scarcely low, well maybe except for the abundant sources wood around them. While also adding to the problematic fact that they no longer had any magical power source to use for their construction processes and defenses.

So, they could truly paint it within their minds that they knew that they were definitely screwed. Some were even all about suggesting outrageous ideas, hoping to find some ways to elevate their current situation in total desperations. As they all knew that everything will not end up good for them if this status would currently prosses on further.

Until now that is...

"**Druidic Sage Art: Four Squared Pillar Houses!"**

Naruto called his now newly experimented technique, that he had created ever since he had arrived here at their giant lodge, he had already been thinking of ways to help on with their problems as much as he can. And now with a move that he had tried out for the past couple of days. He ordered out the essence of the forest all around him to create as many streams of woods to sprung up the ground around them in series of rows and called out the many dozens of wisps residing all around the trees around them. To help him on manipulating all of the woods and lumber that he had made, in building on his desired structures that he was now creating.

The wisps danced around the growing streams of lumber, they guided its flow and growth. In an almost entirely mystical fashion, that had then captivatedly entranced and fascinated all of the by standing elves that had gathered around him in numbers, who have all decided to watch on their savior's, conduct and demonstration of his powers. Until Naruto was finally done with his construction and finished all of the exotically designed (in the eyes of the elves) magnificent, what they could call beautifully crafted six two-storied houses and a single five floored Pagoda tower.

In all aspects, the designs of the structures were all pragmatic in its approach and overall designs. As the buildings were also all orderly lined up in front of the lodge and with the pagoda tower on it back. All of the structures theme features in Naruto's eyes was all that he could only describe was oriental and the same with the houses that his former team captain, Yamato, used to make (overall traditional Japanese themed houses) But the slight differences was that he had actually taken the liberty this time to add some golden ornate like lining designs on its walls and color all of its roofs with the majestic color shades of golden yellow.

"Thank you, Lord Naruto!"

"They're beautiful!"

"Fascinating!"

They all gave on to some applause and cheered boisterously at their hero's accomplishment, in deep total gratitude again for taking his liberty to help on with their situation again. Heck, even Kael'thas had to give on some applause to the display of power by his newfound lord that he would secretly swore to himself to now dutifully serve.

Because he knew that they needed his power and strength. While also keeping in his mind that he was just a mortal to be just compared to his new found friend and a Sunstrider. Who were by customs were all dutifully bounded to their debts and what they could call true allies. Just like what he knew that they did with the human blood lineage of the Thoradin dynasty bloodline.

Now with the addition of the newly constructed houses, one could now say that this area can't be just called a lodge anymore, but more of a say proudly and newly built town of new hope and possibilities. The food problems were already taken care off by the supplies that they had managed to salvaged back then and along with Naruto's continues efforts on revitalizing their forests.

However, despite all of the showering amount of praises that the elves were currently presenting towards him and along with their sincere tears of gratitude. Naruto could not help but only feel a deep sense of self-loathing and guilt to himself at this very moment. Despite all of the works and activities that he had chosen to do, he couldn't bring himself to forget what he had just done and decided back then at Dalaran.

that he had went back against his words and given up.

Again…

First from his life with the involvement of the box of eternal that had taken his previous one and now again with this time being his faith for humanity and hope of peace with his former race. He knew that peace through understanding was no longer his main point in his mind, he was no longer naive that he knew. But he couldn't still but help it to feel that he had no longer any sense of purpose and horribly just as hypocrite as all of the Konoha bastards that he had come to abhor, for betraying his own creed that had come to live by on his entire life.

That was he wouldn't give up, no matter what…

Yet here he was all things but feeling guilty and hollow inside for the mass murder that he had just committed. He hated himself for initiating such bloodsheds, even though he was supposed to be a druid, an individual who cherishes lives. But the only thing that made him loathe himself even more so than the bloody rampage that he went through, was the fact that he had just abandoned his own words and giving up his hope finally for the entirety of humanity.

Naruto knew that for the past times he had with his sensei. It was only through his teacher's guidance did he managed to forget the sense of nothingness within him. He had an entire sense of purpose to distract himself from this inevitable fact. That he had essentially given up and went against his words that had helped him live on for his entire life. But with only this time he had done it again now, twice…

He could only smile back albeit sadly. Towards the elves, thinking that at all else these were at least his consolations, for his efforts. Hiding his own deprecation to himself from the eyes of the elves. until he then decided to finally walk away from their sights of reverence (By reverence means worship in an almost cult-like fashion) and left towards the trees. Before he whispered into one of the trees that he had come to stop on in front of him.

"Wake up and rise"

He said in a low voice to the tree. Before it then listened to words and shook, as it then slowly morphed itself into of a treant. Who then only looked onto him to his eyes, already waiting to obey his orders.

"Go find some elven rangers and listen to their orders. They'll know what to do to help."

He commanded to the treant that he had just awakened and created. As it then only spoke back to him in an indistinguishable gnarly wooden voice and nodded in understanding to him. Before it then separated ways with him and left to do what it was just bid.

While Naruto can say that his clones were more highly capable than treants, but he can't also deny the facts that Treants in his opinion were much more cost-effective than his clones. That they never just dispel after a long amount of time and were much more durable than his clones. Plus, he didn't want to deal with anything right now, the memory transfusion that he will just receive from clones will make it harder for him to ignore some small problems.

'_I need to be alone…'_

He decided to himself and left to find some perfect spot to be alone. But because of his sadness plaguing his mind, he was all but un-aware of the little Mia who was saddened when she had seen through his emotions and decided to follow her hero far behind his tracks.

* * *

Naruto stared at the listless skies of the bordering lands of Lordaeron and Quel'thalas. He could only see under the deadening orange-colored leaves of a mulberry tree close to a cliff that he had chosen to sat upon under its base for some shades. Were the whole sickening orange-colored lands and skies of the lands.

'_Maybe I should change my trademark color… Nah, maybe just a little…'_

He thought within his head as he saw and felt that death was truly apparent on these lands. That he knows and it was symbolized his all but painful favorite shade of color. he could feel its essence all over the atmosphere. Before the essence and color of the lands then only reminded him of his own death, before his second life. A memory that he didn't want to remember nor ever relive to. Before he then unintendedly recalled the real cause of these deaths.

And it was all but once again caused by humans. That he could recall from his previous days of conversations with the high elven prince. After when he had finally done and carried out his initial purpose in these lands. Which was essentially to seek out more knowledge and some partial histories of these countries. Until he then made a shocked face when remembered the book that he had received from the old wizard Antonidas and then took it from his seals. Before it made a puff of smoke and landed on his hands.

'_Oh, might as well distract myself with this… who knows what'll I find… maybe even a cure for Kael'thas's people.'_

He thought to himself and gloomily jested to himself, as he then only shrugged off his shoulders. Before he then opened up the purple clothed tome and saw the pages were all but blank.

'_What the was that old wizard only playing a prank on me! How am I supposed to something learn from this book when its all emp-'_

"Wahh!"

He ranted in his mind but he was unable to finish off his internal monologue. When he was surprised when he suddenly saw in the surface pages of the book. Small amounts of lights and letters we slowly forming on its surface. Before he read in common or western if he were to also base it upon from his previous homeworld;

"What is that you want to know?"

He read aloud the words that suddenly floated on the pages. Before he then dropped the book from his hands in sheer total shock. How was this happening and did the book just replied back to his thoughts? Those were his thoughts inside his head, as he looked into the dropped book at the grassy ground. Before he picked it up again and inspected it back again because he needed to know it now, as his curiosity was now enthralled by the prospects of the enchanted book.

"How and why are you doing that?" He asked the book in his hands clearly enthralled by its sudden demonstration of interaction. Slightly forgetting now his sadness. Before the tome then answered back to him again in words and letters.

"Do you mean my Artificial Intelligence? I was created by the Grand Archmage Antonidas by his enchantments and by the arcane magical law of sympathy." The book wrote back in words to him. That had only then fascinated him on what the true capabilities of the arcane could do. Despite his initial prejudices and hesitations on its use back then.

"Whoa…" "But wait artificial intelligence? You have conscious? Does this mean that you can answer some of all of my questions?" He exclaimed and asked back to the book. Even though he knows that it may profoundly sound silly for him to actually conversing with a book.

"Partially, yes, master." The book wrote back.

"Amazing! But wait why are you calling your master?" Naruto asked befuddled on why the book would ever call him that way.

"Because in technicality you are my are owner. Grand Archmage Antonidas entrusted me into your hands and I will do my functionalities at best to serve you, master."

Naruto read the replied words from the book, as he then sighed and only accepted it at face value. After all, he was in technicality the owner of this tome. But it was still weird for him to be called such, that he thought. Before he then asked a really brilliant question that he hadn't done for a very long time.

"Hey, are you, a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I am neither of the two, why do you ask master?"

"You don't have any name, yet, don't you?" Naruto answered back in a question this time to the book.

"Yes."

"Well I just wanted what your gender is, to use it as my basis of naming you. If I am your owner, I can't just have on keep on calling you book or tome." Naruto said as he then waited on for the words that the book would reply back to him.

"Well, you can name me however you see fit to me, master."

The reply of his book was slightly unexpected on Naruto's part. He knew he couldn't just wish around randomly on naming this creation that the old wizard had created. For this book in his hands deserves far more than that, this is essentially the entire compilation of knowledge that the oldman had and it was by in total priceless. So, he placed a hand his chin and another on his furry ears to scratch in deep thought. Before he then suddenly got it and stated his idea.

"How about this since, I don't know or essentially we will never know your gender. How about I name you 'Aenigma' someone who is unsolvable and eternally knowledgeable?" He said as he then waited again for the book's words.

"sounds fitting, I like it master." The book wrote back to him. Before Naruto was gladdened by the book's agreement to his idea.

" Great!"

Naruto greatly commented to his book now named Aenigma. As they then began delve on into their own discussions and with mostly the book having to answer most of Naruto's questions and curiosities on about the topic of arcane magic. From the basic rundowns of the properties of the entirety of the arcane, as he found out that it was just like basically the total representations of the order of the universe. From the basics of evocation, illusion, abjuration, conjuration, divination, transmutation and controlling on the energies or manas of the world.

It was all like ninjutsus, but instead of using chakra. The arcane was using on the energies of mana, manifestation of mental and ordering energies of a person and of the entire universe itself!

Heck, he even didn't like reading, yet, he was now but entranced by the promises and possibilities of the arcane magics.

Which is why he wondered why his teacher didn't taught him such things and would he even ban such possibilities? Maybe perhaps they still hadn't forgotten their greatest tragedy for their people and of this world? Those were his swimming thoughts in his head before he continued. Like a child who had now found a new toy.

Naruto's initials troubles and sadness were laid forgotten for a moment, as he was enthralled by the wonders that the book had given upon him, especially on the topics of the arcane. Before the book then suggested to him to read on the major rules and laws of the true nature of the arcane.

And as he read on the suggestions of the book. He shockingly found out that the true nature of the arcane magic, behind it's too good to be true capabilities and it was that;

Magic is powerful.

Magic is corrupting.

Magic is addicting.

Magic draws the denizens of the Twisting Nether to those who wield the arcane.

Those were the laws that he had learned from the book in simple explanations and some even statements from Antonidas, told that there was no really cure for its addictions. Before it all came back to him and realized. The real reason on why he night elves and his sensei hated its use. The also real reason why the people of Kael'thas were suffering, it was not because they needed the Sunwell's nourishments, it was that they were addicted to its arcane properties! They're entire people's generation had been corrupted by it!

'_Sustenance my ass! They were not just hungry for it; they were just addicted to this arcane crack!'_

He thought in his head in mild anger when had now finally saw the dirt of the high elves. And he felt that he had been had! While also now thinking that they were just plain old stupid's and just outright power-hungry jerks, who never learns for not stopping on its use. But before he could in act his anger, he then stopped himself when he remembered his prior knowledge about true addictions and it didn't always go well when if they didn't receive their pots.

'_They don't need any more of these arcane, they need an alternative! They need a purer sustaining energy, not this addictive crack!'_

He reflected and thought inside his head knew that this knowledge on these matters were dangerous just like his teacher had told him and what the laws on this book had detailed him. But he couldn't stop now, not when he was already this deep in this book. So, he continued on reading despite his hesitance, until he then landed upon the deep history of compiled knowledge anthologies of Antonidas about the history of magic.

His eyes widened as he continued to read the texts in his hands, stating that all of the magical knowledge and its arcane delving histories of the humans, from the ruling council of six, the hidden council of Tiris'fall and to the very first human mages were all originated from the elves of Quel'thalas. The book, however, didn't just stop there as well as his ignited curiosity to learn out more from Aenigma. The ancient records of histories of magic and of the arcane were just too irresistible for his eyes. Until, he read upon the forgotten records and myths of the origins of the high elves.

He learned they were the descendants of the highbornes… The same highbornes that his sensei had told him about who were almost close on destroying the world. He was shocked at first but he shook off it from his head. He recurred inside his head that it should've been so obvious to him the start! For he was there when Kael'thas directly stated it to his face that they were the children's of noble birth! But even more than that it's because he knew better than just to outright judge them now by their ancestors. Having it uneasily settled he then went on and continued his investigation of their pasts. He questioned his tome in his hand to show on more its limited histories of the elves. Until it showed him all of its partially lacking records about the tragic past wars of the high elves with the people of his teacher the night elves and their treacherous journey towards the lands of the now called eastern kingdoms.

The pasts on which his teacher had never shared with him.

"Hey Aenigma, tell me are all of these records true?" He asked and clenched his teeth, as he was really having a hard time believing it all now.

"Master Archmage Antonidas didn't know if it is all true, but there had been historical evidences in his researches, master." The tome replied.

'_Damnit! Why didn't sensei tell me any of these… Why did they just stood them up and abandoned them? They should've helped them with their addictions not hold them on their stupid grudges!'_

He thought inside his head, as he knew that his teacher had only told him about their pasts before the entire sundering had happened. Not the events that had happened after it, he didn't learned about their entire racial history until now. While he could say that night eves were almost an entire stoic conservative people based on his experience at hand. He didn't expect this from them to be just to be also downright cruel to just abandon their cousins and not help on curing their addictions.

He paused from his focus of his book and mulled on his newly received information, as he knew that he was now entirely lost. Before he made a small bitter smile and looked up into the now afternoon dead skies.

'_Nothing is really perfect in this shitty universe, huh….'_

He sadly thought and questioned to himself rhetorically. As he knew that nothing was essentially perfect in this universe. That everyone, all of them, the races, even him, the elves and well mostly the entirety of the human race, are entirely stupidly skewed. He could see it now as he knew that he was longer as naïve as he used to be. That it wasn't just all about hate, that there was no right and wrong, in the first place. Because all of them had their own selfish desires and reasons in committing such horrendous ways and actions...

'_Nothing is wrong… nothing is right… all of us are shits… No wonder we can never achieve peace…' _

He grimly stated inside his head. He was now finally beginning to slightly see and understood the unification ways of Nagato. That everyone can be united on the same side… But he stopped himself from thinking on further going into thinking of such things because he didn't want to also end up in such ways of meaningless deaths and sufferings.

Until he then suddenly heard a sound of a snapping twig from the nearby bushes, that had then broke him off from his grim reveries. As he then only sniffed through the air and used his senses to find out who it was before he then closed up his book and called out.

"Mia-chan, I know you're there; you can come out now."

He heard a slight rumble in the bush. As the aforementioned little high elf only then came out from a well-grown bush. Before she paced on towards him in a slightly tumbling and ditzy kind of fashion. On which he found slightly adorable, as he then only gestured to his side for her to sit and place on. After she sat by his side, Naruto only looked on again towards the skies and spoke.

"Tell me why did you follow me out here Mia-chan, you know that it's dangerous to stray far away from the lodge." He said as he then now stared at the little girl beside him, making the little high elf fidget about in his gaze.

"I know, but I was worried…" Mia said as she could only stare down at the ground for the moment, most likely feeling a little bit ashamed that she had initially put herself on danger.

"Worried?"

"Yes, worried, I was worried because I saw you were so sad." She said that had then only made the blonde fox demigod swear in his thoughts for allowing himself to slip up on his control of his emotions. Before he calmed himself down and spoke.

"What makes you say that Mia-chan, I'm not sad, see." He said as he then pointed to his fake smile and put up his mask over his emotions. For he didn't want to trouble the little girl with his problems, nor did he want to share it upon unto others.

"I don't know, but don't lie to me Naruto…" She said as she could clearly see past through his masks. Naruto hesitated at first before he then dropped it all down and etched his face with his expressions of sadness while staring down at the ground between them, as he then spoke.

"You know you should learn to stay out of somebody's business, Mia-chan."

"Sorry…"

she mumbled back meekly as a reply, on which Naruto could only shake his head-on.

"No, it's alright, you were just worried about me. I understand that, it's just that I'm currently having a problem right now." Naruto said as he took off his eyes from her and then gazed down at the grim horizons of their views at the cliff on their front.

"Then what is it, what's gotten all you sad, Naruto?" She said as softly as she could and gazed on just like her hero onto the horizons.

"I broke my own words… and…" He confessed lowly under his breath, but still, it was enough for the little girl to pick up his words, before he continued.

"I gave up…again… I hate himself for doing it. And now with all, I've been through and learned. I've kind of seen to somewhat extent that there was no, right and wrong. …" He paused slightly as a lone sad tear then slid through his eyes before he continued.

"Everything and everyone seems to be kind of twisted… I don't know what to believe in anymore…"

"I see…"

"it's ok if you don't understand me, it was selfish of me to share my burden with you in the firs-" He stated before he was suddenly cut off by Mia.

"No!" She said in a sudden outburst, now gaining him the complete eyes of Naruto. Before she shrunk back under his gaze and timidly continued.

"I-I understand you, Naruto. I know how it feels to break your own promises and I don't like it when I break my promises with mother. B-but I want to ask, how do you view your promises to you?"

"Everything, my words were my everything…" Naruto said solemnly as he could only guess on how much this little high elven girl with him was truly making an effort to understand his issues. Before they then fell on a short moment of nothing but complete silence and reverie. There was truly nothing in Mia's mind that could offer a reply back for his words. For in her mind her hero was just truly noble in his soul. She knew that she needs to help him back for all the things that he had done for them, so, she replied in hopes of helping on back their hero.

"I-I see… But don't you think it's also important to learn when to give up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, mother used to tell me that there is a big difference in being persistent and being stubborn, N-Naruto. I think you're just hurting yourself more for keeping on these promises…." She said as she could really now feel and see the turmoil's inside of Naruto's heart. As the blonde demigod couldn't just find any words to her claims, he knows that the little girl is probably right, but still to just accept it just seems to be so unacceptable.

Before the little high elf then continued.

"But if they were truly that important on what it means to you…. And you failed, why don't you just do it and try again?" Mia said as she looked upon a small stone on her side and picked it up, as she went to threw it into towards the cliff. Making Naruto widen his eyes at the simplicity of her simple and yet deep hitting words.

"You saved us, you saved me, Naruto. We believe, I believe in you and even if I may not know much about everything the things that you call twisted. I believe that you can and will set things all right!" The silver-haired girl beamed back towards back Naruto, trying to cheer up her hero. As her words now only left him utterly stunned at her devotion and beliefs, towards him. Before a lone tear that came from his eyes made the ground watered, as the blonde demigod was now sincerely smiling towards her words after he had finally come to realization on the things that he should do.

'_I can't believe that I'm being lectured by little girl right now… But she's right, that it is important to give up sometimes…. But other than that, I will try again to not give up this second time and make this whole world right by my views and by any damn means!' _He thought inside his head as he then faced down the little high elven girl before him and smirked. Showing her his now upbeat joyful self that she had entirely helped to get out from his slumps.

"Thank you, little squirt." He toothily grinned and expressed out his thanks first as he reached down to pat her head with his hand. Before he added his own remark of thanks and tussled up her hair into a small mess. Leaving the silver-haired elf embarrassingly miffed and puffed in her cute pink cheeks at his own actions. Until the fox demigod then heard her small little stomach made a tiny little rumble and growl. Indicating the elven girl's hunger, much to Mia's further embarrassment and Naruto amusement who was now outright chuckling at her own situation.

'_she must have been really waiting for me at that bush before I noticed her presence….'_

He thought and smiled at her sweet concerns

"*chuckle* Hold on Mia-chan I think I know how to help with that."

. As he then paused when he suddenly got an idea in his head and touched the surface bark of the dying mulberry tree that they had been leaning on with his bare hands. Before he infused it with his own energies and commanded to bare some of its fruits for them, as its branches also then lowered down towards their level of elevation. With now fresh mulberries on its twigs.

"Woah!"

"Convenient, right?"

"Yes!"

Mia said as they then went on picked up their own fruits for them to eat. They went on and bit their own mulberries, before a small explosion of fireworks of flavors and sweetness, then exploded in their mouths. Making Naruto consider that maybe that it was these little joyful moments that had made down his second life more the worthwhile living. Before he then chocked up in his own food when he tried to burst out laughing at the messy little face that Mia had made to her own face.

Mia was confused at first when her hero had suddenly chocked up laughing. Before she then went on touched her mouth and observed his, as then she could finally understand his dilemma and just went on and joined his own merriment of laughters.

When they finally settled down from their laughter's. Mia then finally asked the question that she had meaning to ask him after all this time.

"Hey, Naruto, can you train me to be a druid?" She asked, catching off guard Naruto with her request and little question. While Naruto could only stare down on her, to see if she was truly serious with her question. Before he then saw the determination in her eyes that had only confirmed to him to the attribute that he needed and grinned.

"Of course, I can and I will, Mia-chan!"

"Really?" she asked before Naruto then stood up from his place and turned to face the horizons. Really hyped up, as he was already beginning think of ways of teaching her as of this very moment. Not really wanting to repeat up his initial ways of teachings that he had done to Konohamarou. As he then spread his arms in an almost dramatic fashion to the skies and began his speech like dialogue.

"Yes, I will train you, you will be the best student that I have ever had, Mia-chan! And if you've proven to be great at it, I'll even teach you an advance secret mode of druidism that I have thought to my sensei, called sage mode. Though I'm also thinking of teaching the others if they are interested in my lessons and to be your fellow learners, it'll be like a school you will have friends and you will never be alone Mia-chan.- Mia-chan?"

Naruto spoke on off his ideas for her training but when he didn't receive back a reply from his little silver-haired friend. He turned around back to her direction and saw that the little high elven girl had already fallen asleep while leaning on the mulberry tree that they had sat upon together for a while earlier, probably mostly during on his dialogues. He sighed and smiled at the sight that was upon his eyes, for sometimes he could really sometimes forget that Mia-chan was still but a child and she must have been really tired of following him out here.

Deciding that it would be just probably better to let her continue on her sleep. Naruto placed down himself back again to his seat right beside the now sleeping high elven girl, while also placing down his fluffy tails all around her to make her all more comfortable in her sleep.

'_But really, thank you, Mia…'_

He said within his mind and smiled, as he then reached out with his right hand to pat the silver-haired elf on her head. Who only now squirmed a little in her sleep, burying and trying to make herself more comfortable between his tails. The fox blonde demi-god then fished out again his book from where he had left it on the ground on his side, after deciding to make use of the remaining daylight that they currently had and continued his reading from where he had previously left. Until his eyes then widened in shock and at the possibilities. When he had then finally read and discovered within the book. The potential way that could possibly help on with the elves and their addictions.

* * *

The day had already turned into night and now on the third floor of the newly created pagoda tower of Naruto. We can see at the inside newly created executive office of the high elven prince. Are the two high elves who we can clearly identify as the none other than Kael'thas Sunstrider, himself. Assigning a dire task to his most trusted ranger far-strider commander, Lorthemar Theron.

Who, was, by all means, a handsome fair male high elf just like his prince before him but the difference was that even though his right was colored in glowing blue. His left eye was all definitely blind and had a scar that ran across through his eye's top and bottom. He had very long slicked back blonde hair on his head and is currently now wearing an overall green colored regal yet effective like outfit as his clothes. That was all composed with his gold designed out warding shoulder plates, a long sword in his side, a long cape on his back and an elegant breastplate that patented by his scale-like mails as his pants and undershirt for further defense. Clearly still displaying to all his proud people's heritage and his own unsuspecting hidden skills behind his clothes.

Before Kael'thas then handed towards his ranger commander with a letter of order that he personally wrote, as he then began to relay out his orders.

"Lorthemar, I need you to follow my orders within these letters and go to one of our last remaining outposts at the regions of the hinterlands. Order our people there to return back here to our homeland and leave that lodge outpost."

The prince said as his ranger commander then received on the orders and letters that he was now entailed to do. But not before his face then morphed into of a confusion.

"Not to mean any disrespect my prince, Kael. But why are we forcing some of our brethren to return back here, don't you think they're much safer at the hinterlands?" Lorthemar asked as he was confused about why would his prince would issue such an order.

"I am aware of the undeads prowling on our lands, Lorthemar. But we need to secure first our people at the hinterlands before the alliance wildhammer dwarves becomes aware of our catastrophic secession back at Dalaran. Their safety is our utmost concern, for now, we can't afford more of our kin to be slaughtered meaninglessly to the revenge of the alliance and we can't afford to be a burden anymore."

"What do you mean as a burden?" Lorthemar asked again, as Kael'thas then now turned his head towards the windows of the balcony of the room and watched the silver full moon. Before he spoke.

"We've all been depending too much to our lord, Naruto, for everything now, Lorthemar. We can't let him carry all of our burden for us. And if I can't even secure the safety of our people and reclaim back our homeland on our own. How can I be called as your prince? How can I be deserving to lead our nation and people in these times of turmoil's?"

Kael'thas said his words of reasons to his ranger far strider commander, who now finally understood his assertions and only then nodded and bowed back dutifully to his prince.

"I understand, then I will do your command to me to my outmost capabilities my prince."

"I trust that you will, shoreloran, ranger commander."

Kael'thas said as his ranger commander only then bowed himself to him and turned for his leave towards the doors. Before he now finally left, leaving the elven prince alone in the room to dwell on more for the plans he had for is people. He knew that there are still more of his people out there at the vastness of the world, especially at the newly minted island nation of Theramore. They needed to be together now more than never and rebuild back again they're fallen nation. But the problem was that they couldn't travel much on faster than they can now than their mounts and foot. The option of using portals was now impractical, while it was true that they could still use some portals to a certain extent. The problem lied on its practicality, for they knew that they had no way of further powering up their portals, they weren't in the collective ley lines of Dalaran anymore, that they know.

He was about to call on again some of his trusted subordinates to order them. And organize a search team that would roam the wilderness of the countryside's in search for more survivors of their kin.

Until a sudden whirlwind of winds then suddenly came through open windows and open balcony. He covered up his face with his hands to protect himself from the winds. Until the gusts of wind had then finally settled down did he removed his hands from his eyes and saw their lord savior in front him in sudden burst of wind **shunshin(**Body Flicker).

"Lord Naruto, in what pleasure do I owe you for you to visit me here in my office," Kael said to him in surprise as he didn't totally expect their hero to visit them in this time of night. While the said demigod had only then sighed back to his message. Apparently still not comfortable with the tittle that he had been always receiving nowadays.

The Blonde demigod had actually just finished dropping down the little high elven girl towards her mother via a ride to his back or in other words piggyback. And had just now speedup his way towards the high even prince to inform him about the alternative solution to their addiction problems that he had found.

"Drop it Kael, you know better than to call me on such titles."

"I know, that's why I'll be always calling you our lord, lord Naruto," Kael said with a smile, as his words had only made the demigod palm himself in the face. Which was an enjoying sight to see their savior getting so frustrated over such a little thing.

"You know what, I've learned now that sometimes you really just do have to give up and you know what? I give up now on that department." Naruto said as he raised his hands up high in defeat while muttering some word that can only be faintly heard as 'troublesome', before he then turned his face to more serious this time that then made also the high elven prince tense before he continued.

"I'm just here to tell you something important."

"What is it?" The prince asked now mirroring the demeanor that Naruto sported.

"I think I might have an idea for an alternative cure to your addictions."

* * *

***Ok that's the end for this chapter. Follow and leave a review if you did like the chapter to continue more future updates soon. **

**A/N: Ok the purpose of this story was to show you all that even though Naruto had already continued his life through this world. He is still Naruto and he still values his words. This chapter was mainly to set himself a new view for his life that will mainly instigate him into creating his own future nation of furries. Any changes that I'm going to do to mostly to his personality will be showcased and not be skipped in this series, not like to some stories out there, that will just throw out there a perfectly OC Naruto personality in random.**

**Also, the blonde is just too stupidly stubborn at the main canon story that's why I've taught him here that sometimes it's just ok to sometimes give up and not be a stubborn idiot. So, you could say I'm making him slowly smarter than the original in this story. As evidenced by his sudden Nihilistic thinking, but don't worry he won't become just like pain. He still had inside him his hero complex that he had in his heart, it's just now he has now become slightly more bitter and less stupidly naïve than he used to be.**

**While for Aenigma the book from Antonidas. I've got that inspiration from the book of Tom Riddle or should I say Voldemort from the Harry Potter serries the chamber of secrets. **

**[Again I'm all telling you I don't have any beta-readers and editors so forgive me for my mistakes that I may have over looked and made.]**


	14. Chapter 14 A Spark with Hope and the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_S-sorry, I can't help but be honest ya know?" _

_~~ Naruto Uzumaki_

**Chapter 14**

**A Spark with Hope and the Sun.**

* * *

Arcane Magic

Call it anything you may will, may it be convenient, wondrous or powerful. But there is only one thing I can say about it and it is that…

I don't like it.

No, not hate, that would be just stretching it.

It's more of like not liking it, as far as I'm concerned.

Now you might think of me as batshit crazy, on why would I ever dislike the arcane,

right?

Well, suffice to say some may have some points on that.

But my point is it's really not worth it ya know.

The cons more outweigh the pros on its use and given from what I've learned so far about it, in my eyes really it's really not totally worth it because...

It's addicting

It's corrupting

It's…

Well, you get the point and it's that I just don't really totally like it.

What? Don't look at me like that! We all have our each of our own preferences and I just don't preferably like it to be a person who is terribly addicted to some energy crack!

And speaking of addictions….

* * *

"I think I might have an idea for an alternative cure to your addictions," Naruto said before he smirked in total abruptness, a complete sudden change from his previous facial countenance. That had then now utterly left the elven prince before him in complete downright surprise to his words.

"W- What!?" Kael exclaimed his sheer disbelief and shock.

Though his surprise, however, was not an astonishment on Naruto on that part, he knew that they were already desperate that's why he had already expected his reactions to be a total disbelief.

"I said I might have an alternative cure to your addictions," Naruto repeated his words now with the same smirk that he had on his face.

"W-what is it?"

Kael'thas asked while in still in shock. For this was true but a total great news to the entirety of his people.

"This"

Naruto shortly stated until he only then stretched out his right hand forward in front and opened up his palm. Before he then displayed out his chakra in his hands by flaring it out of his coils, that had then glowed out in an all enthralling golden yellow radiance. Surprising again Kael'thas with his display of his own energy, who only now moved in an inch closer to inspect more of his demonstrated energy.

"F-fascinating my lord…"

Kael uttered out only a small amount of words in nothing but total astonishment. He was about to reach towards the energy displayed on Naruto's hands, until the blonde demigod had finally decided to himself this was sufficient enough as a demonstration and receded back his hand and chakra back to himself.

This was apparently the alternative solution that he had found out. After he had read about the subject of fel within his secret enchanted book. Which had dictated that apparently some fel magic practitioners called warlock used life energies as fuel for their magics, just like druids with their nature magics? With the only difference that he had found, that is that his own energies were much more powerful and it was chakra, a more potent type of life energy that he had found out, when he had compared it to the energies that he had felt to the peoples living with this world. So, with that in mind and his near-infinite amount of pools of chakra within him, he figured out that maybe he could probably use it as an experiment to help on sating on with their addictions if it can be proven that it would work.

His former people from the elemental nations used it as a fuel for their ninjutsus, it should at least act as a solution or a better alternative power source for their energy starvation

Though he didn't know why his chakra color has changed into a color of shade of teal bluish green. Normally it had been always had been only colored as blue, especially when he would always use his Rasengan jutsus. Thinking that it might just his connections to nature (as he was technically a demigod now) that might have changed his chakra color within him. Naruto then only continued to explain his plans.

"That was my unique energy, Kael." He stated now gaining up his attention and allowing his smirk to finally fade out from his face as he continued.

"I'm the only in this world that can produce that type of energy and I was thinking that it might be possible for us to use my energies in satiating your people's hunger. And if what I could base it on what I've learned and observed so far on about your addictions is that there is no cure, we can only find a way to best sate your people's sufferings, Kael."

Naruto said as he only then hid the half a truth on his s called observations. As he didn't just want to full-on tell anyone his secrets, on where he got his ideas and arcane knowledge from. His mental wounds that he got from those who he called his so-called family was still there etched inside on his heart and trust was something now that he couldn't just hand out to anyone, he learned that by the hardest way possible and it was through his death that opened his eyes from his stupidities from his pasts.

"To use your energies as an energy substitute in place for the Sunwell is a marvelous idea. But how are we ever going to distribute it to all of my people, lord Naruto."

" I haven't thought about it out yet, so, I don't know, I've thought about using my seals as a storage cells for the energies, but the problem is that the seals would just release all of it out instantaneously and making it a useless way of distributing the energies to your people' populations…. Well, do you have any ideas?"

Naruto explained and asked to the elven prince before him. Because it was the only possible solution that he could find to their problems, while true, at first it had been his plan on teaching the high elves on the process of kneading chakra within their bodies and thought it out to be an entirely good plan to teach them on how to process their own chakras. He had found that there were problems that caused him to bail back from his first idea to progress on and that was the fact that he membered that it was now totally impossible for the older generations to be taught to mold and unlock their chakras. He didn't want to alienate age groups, just because the others knew how to do something that they couldn't.

That's why he had come up with this alternative for them. So, what if they couldn't learn how process chakras on their own. Why not distribute it evenly throughout their population's. If the information's that he read from his book and then his memories with him and healing Aestilla with his energies, helped him with the making of this plan, when he had remembered on how the elven woman's body eagerly absorbed his energies to be her owns.

Until Kael's face then suddenly lit up, when he had finally got an idea on what to truly do with Naruto's plans.

"Storing crystals, could work they store energies in large amounts and can release it to individuals at a normal rate to whoever touches them. I could have my remaining artisans work on creating storing crystals. I'll just inform you then when we would finally finish up the processes, for the energy-storing, lord Naruto."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed and held his hands up high, as they had finally found a way to counteract their problems.

"Then that's solved it. Well now just tell me where and when to do it, ok? Because if so, I'll be taking my exit now, this day has been a really long one." The blonde demigod said as he then now turned his way to leave for the day into the balcony, preparing to make his jump and exit. Before he suddenly stopped when he remembered some of his plans.

"Oh, by the way, I just remembered. I'll be teaching my friend Mia with my druidic arts and if you wanna or any of your people would be either interested in my teachings, Kael. I'd be more than willing to teach you all with some of my skills and knowledge of the ways of the forests. I'm not implying anything on this offer, I'm just telling you this to give you some thoughts on how to help your lands and restore these forests" Naruto said as he watched the conflicting emotions playing out on the elven prince's face.

"Of course, I will consider this offer, Lord Naruto," Kael said as Naruto then only nodded back to him in acknowledgment to his words before he then left to the balcony outside, by jumping to the air and using a very high-speed shunshin on his way. As he only then vanished from the eyes of Kael'thas who was now left all alone onto to himself in his new room.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Naruto now woke up in his room in the building that he had solely created for himself yesterday. Feeling slightly a buzzed by the tasks that he had done the day before. He could only now rub his eyes with his hands and groan in a slight morning daze when he was now forced to awake from his slumber by the early glaring lights.

"Gotta get dressed…" He mumbled with a slight yawn to himself, as he moved now himself out from his bed revealing his body to be only wearing his tight fitted boxer shorts that had appropriate holes for his tails to go through and he used to wear now to his sleeps. He moved towards his sliding drawers and reached out for his clothes to prepare for his day. Before he then remembered all of the words that his little high elven friend said to him yesterday.

'_I'm going to make everything on this world right and achieve peace in my own terms! And this time I won't give up!'_

He thought within himself with his utmost determination as continued on with dressing with his clothes and after about less than a five-minute amount of time in putting on back his Kimono and additional clothes.

He remembered the promise that he made to Mia, that he will teach him on his knowledge of druidism and then decided to himself that it today would be probably best start now for their training since he had always had thought that it was always better if one should really practice on early for their lessons. He was about to grab on to his Haori to finally put it on and head on out for breakfast. When he then suddenly heard a sound of knocks on his door.

He was surprised as if to say at least, as he wasn't really expecting someone that would want to meet him early on in this day nor did he remembered any arrangements that he might had made for a meeting today. Until he then stood up, opened his door and slowly revealed to him the probably most beautiful girl no woman, that he had ever laid his eyes upon before in his entire life. But don't get him wrong Naruto had already met many outstandingly beautiful women from his previous life and this second one that he now had. He was no by short as an amateur in identifying a beauty in his eyes, having a former perverted sage teaching you and taking you onto journeys would certainly help him in that regards, but this time he could feel and say that she was different, vastly different from what he could also feel from his previous so-called crush towards a certain pink-haired kunoichi that he had once pined on.

It was as if time had slowed down upon itself and hitching his ability to breathe clearly when he had gazed upon the very beautiful high elven woman before him. His own deep cerulean eyes met her own mystical glowing blue when he gazed upon at her precious pooling blue orbs. He observed her flowing straight long very stunning yellow golden hair that crowned over her elven long ears and her ever so soft delicate face. Had only made him unable to utter out a single word in his mouth and tint his cheeks in a very peculiar shade of pink, as he was at now totally at loss of words to say to this beauty that had come to visit him to his room on this day.

The high elven woman who was now standing in front of him, was wearing a gold and red-colored robe. That was entirely elegantly designed and hugged her perfectly slim curves of her body. Who was also a mage, if he could only base I upon the faint arcane energies that he had felt emanating from within her and her expensive oak-like wooden staff with orange mystic crystals on its tip that was settled strapped on her back. The stunning elven lady only then furrowed on her brows in slight annoyance in his state and tapped her feet onto the cold wood floor, waiting for him to come out from his entranced state stupor. Until then she made a haughty like groan and finally irately spoke.

"Ahem," She faked coughed.

"Are you done staring?" The stunning elven woman spoke in a voice that clearly bared her fierceness and pride. That also underlaid her irritation and surprisingly slight hostile like tone towards the unknowingly young demigod before her. Now forcibly snapping Naruto from his momentary stupor and only then replied somewhat embarrassingly toward his behavior.

"A-ah, right, sorry-" Naruto apologized as his cheeks on his whiskered face only then flushed in a noticeable pink like color and scratched the back of his neck, like he would usually do when he is nervous, before he continued.

"-How can I help you? Hehe," He replied and laughed awkwardly to himself. Hoping to salvage his chance meeting with the high elf.

"Right- "She said and rolled her eyes to his conduct, as she only raised her eyebrows slight contempt. Before she then let her eyes roam critically over his entire form and somewhat imposingly examined his entire actuality.

That had then made the blonde demigod sweat a little in slight nervousness at her domineering demeanor.

'_What the hell is the problem with this woman?_' He thought within himself as he felt that it was as if his entire character is being judged in front of this high elven woman. And by itself was making him nervous as hell! He couldn't even remember himself on when was the last time he did, he ever got himself stuck on this situation!

"What are you doing?" He asked, as the stunning elf only then stopped herself from whatever she was doing and brought back up her gaze to meet his own and answered.

"Nothing, ***tch***" She replied and clicked her tongue as if his question had only irritated her, much to Naruto's annoyance who only now forgot his admiration for her beauty and twitched his eyes, whilst forcibly trying to hold still his now forced smile. Before the beautiful elven woman then continued and unsurprisingly sighed in an almost like defeated like fashion.

"I'm just here to give you these." She said apathetically towards him, quite different from her initial hot-headed introduction to the blonde fox. As she then only gestured for him to look at her side and made his eyes slightly widen in surprise. When he saw a medium like-sized trolley full of what he could only call as delicacies and foods on her side.

"W-What are these for?" Naruto started out in a stutter and asked to the stunning elf before him, as he didn't know why would somebody would suddenly give these to him?

"These are for your breakfast. I've been ordered to make and deliver them to you, because _somebody _had apparently suggested to serve you the best of meals for today's morning."

"But you didn't need to deliver me some food. I could have hunt outside and made some for my own."

"Are you saying that you don't like my food?" She said and moved herself threateningly now directly close in front of Naruto. That had then forced him to look directly at her fierce beautiful eyes face to face.

"N-No, I haven't even tasted them yet… and all am saying is that- "He tried to stammeringly defend himself and stated his declines for such offer but the fox demigod was only then interrupted in his statements. When the high elf then laid down pointily a single finger on his chest and interrupt his excuses.

"-That I don't care, now, will you let me in or not?" She threateningly pointed out to him on his chest again, daring him to continue on with his statements. Making Naruto only slightly blush and gulp in minor nervousness, before he then only sighed in resignation and moved aside from the door. To allow his unexpected guest some entry and way of her delivery.

"Good." She said as she then pushed her trolley of foods into his room. To finally complete her delivery that Naruto suspected that she was so begrudgingly placed in to, by Kael himself.

He watched silently, as she intrude upon imposingly into his room with her trolley of delicacies in an almost snooty like manner and place upon her delivered foods onto his table study of his room, with a grace that what he could call that matched her beauty and from his initial observations her fierce tempers. Whilst also noticing her occasionally stealing glances that she would send to him from the corners of her eyes from time to time.

"Damn Kael'thas for forcing me to cook, best service my ass…." She said as he heard her mutter out her words with his sensitive ears, that had only then made him sweat drop awkwardly at her, when he realized that his initial suspicions were proven right.

'_So, it really was Kael.'_

Naruto thought inside his head his conclusions and sweatdropped at the thought, as he could only describe the atmosphere around his room as strangely strained and silent, as he didn't actually know how to strike up a conversation with her now.

However, it wasn't also just that what contributed to his silence now, but it was also this like uneasy squeeze in his stomach whenever his eyes would just then accidentally meet with hers, which had made him feel a strange feeling on his chest. And it didn't helped that now he realized that she was the only elf and person that he had seen to treat him in that way and not revere him ever since he had come upon this new world of Azeroth, no, it didn't totally helped at all.

He drank at her beautiful sight as she continued on her work and even offered some of his help to her but he stopped when she then shot him with her glares, clearly delivering out to him that she didn't want any help from him. Until he saw that she was finally done with her task of placing down his intended breakfast onto his table and stretched lightly her slender arms and kinks that she got from her work.

"Now, that should be all of it, I'll be taking my leave now."

The elven woman said as she took a long glance at her delicacies that she had created and finely congratulated herself for her outmost satisfactory culinary outputs. But his focus wasn't on the foods that were laid down on his table however but on the stunning elven woman herself, who was now about leave herself out of the room. When suddenly out nowhere the blonde demigod called out her before she could even put a single step in towards the door.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?"

He suddenly and carefully asked the gorgeous blonde elf who was about to take her leave. For he didn't know why but he felt that he just had to know her name, as a strange and unfamiliar stir was welling upon his chest. He didn't know what it is but he had just got to know and he felt that he might be just able to find out what it is if he could just know her name.

"And what's it to you?"

The stunning elven woman said with a slight frown, as she turned herself to look him now this time into his eyes, and paused from her strides towards the exit. Making Naruto slightly wince at her gaze, when he remembered and cursed himself for his lack of tact again this time.

"Nothing, my name's Naruto and I would just like to know the name of the beautiful cook who prepared and delivered my breakfast on this surprising morning!" He said and beamed honestly back to her words, with his ever so carefree cheerful like smile on his lips. As he could only scratch the right side of his face with his finger in slight embarrassment and offered up his right arm for a handshake to the elven lady, while unknowingly blushing on his cheeks at his somewhat cheesy like introduction line that he had just said.

Shocking only the high elven woman with his cheerful demeanor and words, even though she was more than aware of her not so pleasant start and domineering attitude towards him. As she could only stare on at his extended hand and whiskered face, that had made her suddenly blush in a tinge colour of pink on her cheeks. (Not that she found his face, ears and nor tails very attractive, not at all! she was just flattered by his praise that's all... Well maybe she did find his extra features to be quite cute….)

"I-If that's all you want, then the name's Lyandra." The now named Lyandra then just accepted the gesture and astutely introduced herself towards the blonde demigod, who only now smiled further when he had now finally heard of her name.

"Lyandra. It's Catchy, I like it ya know!" He totally bluntly and honestly proclaimed with a smile towards her.

"O-oh, is that so?" Lyandra said while suddenly tucking away a stray strand of her golden hair to her ears, as she finally released her hand from Naruto's. Still very surprised that he wasn't a little bit of deterred by her strong personality, that she knew that she had and would just commonly fright off some of her kind. (especially the males.) Before she settled back towards her normally (sometimes fierce) impassive face.

"Yeah! Thanks for telling me your name, now I know the name of the cook who prepared these awesome meals!"_ 'Though it would have been great if she knew and created some ramen…' _ He grinned and wished secretly to himself while placing his hands on the back of his neck. Showing off more of his now rarely seen true infectious smiles towards Lyandra, as if it was trying to convey to her that he was trying his best now to be the happiest thing on existence.

And despite as annoying as it was for the stunning high elf, she had a little time to be annoyed by it before the 'infectious' aspect of his smiles then finally took over. Against her will and ever since the fall of their kingdom and her loved ones, a small sincere smile finally broke out across her face, forcing her to turn around in an attempt to hide it and with her dignity.

"Actually, you're quite mistaken, I'm not really a cook around here, never had been, I was just more like forcibly ordered by Kael'thas to prepare these for you. Saying that you needed them somehow and deserves the best and whatnot." Lyandra said and attempted to find excuses to blow off the praises that she getting from the blonde fox. While failing in trying to do so with her small unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

"I know, you're a respectable mage I can feel it through your presence and aura. But still whether Kael'thas may had annoyingly ordered these for you to make them or not. I still think that you'd make a pretty good cook dattebayo." He said as the high elven woman had finally regained back her composure and turned back again towards him. But this time with a lovely tiny smile on her face, that had made Naruto recognize to be quite even more so stunning.

"You're quite the flatterer, aren't you?" She said and half-heartedly accused him for his words with a small smile on her lips. That had then only sent the blonde fox before her into a slightly flustered state.

"S-sorry, I can't help but be honest ya know?" Again, he apologized with his ever so habit of rubbing the back of his head when nervous.

"Well, thank you, but I do think it's about time for me to leave don't you think?" Lyandra pleasantly smiled and rhetorically asked.

"Ah, of course, it's been nice knowing you Lyandra." He waved slightly his right hand and bid his farewell to the high elven woman as she only nodded back to his words before she spoke her reply.

"Same to you too Naruto."

And with her reply and own farewells. She then finally took her turn to exit his room and left in a grace that he truly expected from their people. Leaving Naruto on his room to prepare himself again for his day and dwell upon his encounter with the beautiful elf named Lyandra within his mind.

But if he were going to be given something to say about his encounter with the fierce elven woman. It was that he could feel that this day is going to be great already.

* * *

**(Omake)**

**The Disadvantages of Being a Demigod: Part 1**

Sleep

Plays a vital role in good health and well-being throughout your life. Getting enough quality **sleep** at the right times can help protect your mental health, physical health, quality of life, and safety.

It's one of the few things that he had learned from his travel trips with his former perverted teacher, Jiraiya and from his early childhood days when he was still suffering from his more than stressful past.

He was about to go to his bed at his own burrow at the Moonglade vales of Kalimdor, one of the many perks of being a druid or a druid in trainee was that he had actually got to received his own burrows as a place to live in. After his trainings with his new sensei, Malfurion. Tired, was the only word and thing that what he could describe himself now, the training was essentially tiresome and troublesome than what he had expected. He was more than ready to finally take some of his well-deserved remaining bliss unto his bed.

When suddenly he felt a sudden tug on his guts and Soul, just like of the reverse summons! He watched the world around him was already becoming dark, at a very terribly fast rate. Shrouds of cold mists welled up all around and a sigh was then forced to come out from his lips. As he knew what this was and he was not entirely happy with it. They were at it again and he was just too tired for this crap now.

With now unknowing red glinting eyes and glowing tails on his behind. The effects of someone annoyingly dearly trying to pray to his entire being. He watched as a visage of strangely blue-teal skinned hugely tusked troll with many golden tribal ornaments then manifested out of the mists and kneeled down before him.

"Oh, great mighty fox Loa and god of de Vulperas, I Zul'tar humbly seech your name for your attentions, blessings, cunning, and power. I seek to be your first servant and follower, amongst my kin."

He was surprised when he saw and heard the voice of the troll kneeling before him. He could see that he was different from the previous trolls who had tried many times to seek his audience and favors. His voice was also a bit different as he realized that his was much more well versed and not mostly broken. But his interest was then piqued when he had heard…

'_Vulperas?' _He thought inside his head. He didn't know that word, did they decided to add more to his already long line of annoying tittles? He didn't got the chance to press on more of his thoughts however when the troll then laid down in front of him. A bloody severed head of a what's look to be a head of dinosaur raptor.

"This is my offering to you oh great Loa, I heard of you from our Darkspear brothers and it would be an honor for me. If you would accept my hunt" The troll spoke with at out most sincerity to his voice as he continued his kneel and not even looking up to the fox demigod from his position.

But the offer didn't exactly did bode well for the young demigod.

He slightly blanched at the sight of the offering before him and whatever curiosity that he had for the strange troll was all but gone now. As he only cried comically to himself and asked himself again for a millionth time the question that had plaguing him ever since this had started all out. And it was….

"WHY IN HELL DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS AGAIN DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

**# All right that's the end of this chapter. So, what do you think about my first omake? I hope you all liked it and do please leave your own reviews for your thoughts. Trust me your reviews do truly helps me in making more better chapters.**

**PM me if you have some dear suggestions or questions and stay tuned for the next one.**

**If any of you are wondering about who's Lyandra is she's the distant relative of Kael'thas. A member of the proud sunstrider dynasty line of Quel'thalas, though Lor'themar had claimed it on canon that she actually held no claims to the throne.**

**Happy New Year! **


	15. Chapter 15 Growing Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belongs to their respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only all rights reserved.**

"_Naruto told me that it means that you're very pretty!" _

_~~ Mia Dawnstrider_

**Chapter 15 **

**Growing Closer.**

Learning and teaching.

Differentiating learning and teaching is very easy. In direct definition, teaching is giving lessons about a particular subject to a group of learners. While learning is gaining knowledge by studying, being taught and experiencing. Many will assume that teaching is more important than learning, the truth is, learning is more important because it's the end goal of teaching. Students can learn without teachers, but teachers can't teach without learners.

Which is not currently a problem for our young fox demigod. Who was currently teaching Mia Dawnstrider and some of the few twenty mostly young high elves, with his druidic skills on the Northwestern fields near the new Quel'ethil village.

And by the means of teaching, it means trying to do his damn best to properly convey his knowledge and skills to his new students without messing it up. After all, he never really had any proper mentors to teach him off with an example of appropriate teachings of anything on his entire life, with the only exceptions with his Geezer toad sage Fukasaku and his Malfurion sensei. Both of which's teaching methods were not entirely suited in emulation for his, let's just say mentality. He could really admit to himself that going into further details was really not just his thing or style.

But still though, as he looked upon on their current situation now at their now second day of training, he could say that there were no any evidently signs of complications or misunderstandings in his teachings. As they currently sat upon in rows on to the fields of grasslands that they had chosen for their training area. One could hear the far cries of the birds in the nearby mountains and the chirping noises of the insects that were also laid hidden in the fields, due to the complete total silence. As they all tried their best on following up to his first instruction of his training, which was their current practice of meditation. Until….

"Naruto?"

Then came out the cute voice of the silver-haired elven girl who was sitting on the soft patches of autumn grasses, along with her pseudo-big-brother who she was now calling onto and her fellow elven learners. Then broke off the group's total silence and concentration of their first attempt of meditation.

"Call me sensei when I'm teaching, Mia-chan." Naruto half-heartedly admonished the little elf, after she had finally voiced out her question towards him.

The blonde fox demigod had already introduced them all yesterday with his heavily chopped explanation introductory of druidism, explaining some of the first key lessons of what should a person have to adhere to, if ever they would want to set the path of the forests.

And apparently, he had also already taken in the initiative from their first day of introduction and learning from one another. To teach them by his own customs if ever they should want to learn from him his skills and lessons from now on. Before he then now finally preyed open his cobalt blue eyes from his own meditation, to address on the questions that was currently forming within the inquisitive minds of his now first formal students. (Since he only did count Konohamaru as his somewhat like apprentice-rival, back then, before they showed their true colours and betrayed him for all his worth to them.)

"Sorry, but what did you say your instruction was again, sensei?" Mia asked the question that was also existing within the minds of her fellow learners. As Naruto never did elaborated in his instructions to them and had just outright directly told them today to do just that, meditate.

He blinked when he had heard her surprising query, until it then dawned upon him. As he just chuckled out to himself at the pure silliness of his actions.

Realizing that he had made an error on his approach. Naruto then only rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his actions. Confusingly he tried to remember back again on his mind, on what was the proper explanation for his methods, while unaware that he had subconsciously had then switched off to his native language tongue, as he questioned himself on what were the correct wordings for his approaches. On which had then only of course elicited some questions and confusions amongst the heads of his learners at his most likely assumed gibberish foreign mutterings, until…

"Eh-to mata nanida kke~~? (Eh-to, what was it again?). Ah!"

"We're learning to focus your minds on how feel your inner life energies, by concentrating and meditating." He explained but it all seemed to fuel their confusions however. As he could see it from the curious and confused gazes that was all fixated upon him.

"Because?" An elven teen that was almost at the age of Naruto with bowl cutted hazel brown hair, then called out to him from the back rows of their group. With the question that was sitting in their minds for specifically some time now.

"Because in order to learn on manipulating the energies of nature one must learn first to manipulate the inner energies of oneself, to help you establish a link with the natural world. For example, just like this."

Naruto further explained to his learners in order to finally sate down their inquisitions and enable them to grasp his concepts. Before he then decided to show them an example by stretching out his hands to the dead grasses down below on the ground and manipulated his inner life energies inside him. To specially separate it and exert it as it is, not as combination of his mental combination of his spirit that he knew as chakra. When he felt that he had now actually done it, he released it to the dead pasture before him. And created a soft light emerald glow on his hands. That have then much to their amazement, managed to revivify the patch of previously dead grass right below his hand.

"woah"

They let out their sense of wonder through their voices all together one by one, when they had seen his short demonstration. Though some was already aware of this though and knew that there are still more prospecting capabilities on which their teacher could unleash. Just like Mia who only smiled brightly to her teacher and pseudo-brother, as she already bore witness on what the blonde fox demigod was capable of and was just down right happy because she was now finally gonna learn some of his arts. Along with her fellow eager learners who were also thinking within their minds to help on rebuilding their homeland's forests.

"Now, concentrate back on feeling your inner life energies. So, we can all head back on home early and proceed in our lessons faster-dattebayo!" He said as he cheered on for his students to motivate them with their attempts. As they all then answered back with a cheer of their own, boisterously towards their teacher.

"Yes, Sensei!" They all jovially answered back to him with their own bright smiles, as they all then went back to their own attempts of feeling their life force energies and meditations.

'_They're doing great already and they're not even opening up their eyes this time…_' He thought inside his mind as pride. Then swelled up within Naruto as he saw their determination in their attempts. He was already now planning ahead for their next trainings and lessons. And what he had in mind was to also share to them his knowledge with proper hand to hand combat (His knowledge about basic taijutsus) by physically tortu- err training their bodies with his physical trainings. And along with his introductory to the really useful parts of herbology for example, poisons, antidotes, cleansing herbs, and special plants. That he had all learned from his teacher.

Though he was also now considering on subjecting them all with the further proper mindset ideologies of being a druid and share his own beliefs to his students. To, further guide them in their lives and establish their bonds between them all, as more than fellow learners of the ways of the natural world. As he knew from the words of Haku, that he had always took to heart. That 'one can only get strong if they had someone so precious to protect'. And he wanted them to share his new views and beliefs with him, to make them all strong and protect each other like their true families, in their own times of dire needs.

While even though he was more than aware now that he wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed. When it comes to proper exact teachings to others and properly expressing his own complicated thoughts and conceptual ideas. He was already making up with his shortcomings by the sheer amount of determination that he had already possessed to properly guide them all at the best he can, under his overall supervision and tutelage. He hoped that somehow, they would also be the helping threads, little bridges and the small catalysts of change. Who will all help him in his future goals of unifying the entire races and people of this entire world.

They continued on their trainings of mediation for long while, under his very own surveillance and soon saw in front of his very eyes that the little silver haired Mia had already learned to exude out some very faint life energies surrounding her frame, along with some of her few fellow elven learners. He was a bit astounded to his few students for advancing quite early in their attempts. He knew that it wouldn't be any longer now before they would all learn to effortlessly cast on and command the aspects of the forests by their whims, if they would all just advance on continuously just like this.

The hours and time of day then now slowly turned into the time of past noon, as their second day of their lessons had finally finished. He then finally instructed them all to go back home to their homes, to return and help on with their families, with the remaining times that they had left. As he concluded to them all that their training was finally done for the rest of the day.

He was about to head out somewhere slightly farther away from here to do his own personal physical trainings (on which he had admitted to himself that he had quietly neglected for the past few days). When he suddenly observed that Mia was only waving cheerfully her own sweet goodbyes to her fellow classmates, staying behind and not joining them out together for their departure.

"why are you still not joining them out, Mia-chan?" He asked quite curiously, before she then whipped to turn her head towards his direction and smiled.

"Because, I want to get some more extra lessons and spend more time with you, Naruto."

"Are you sure? But I'm gonna do some personal training on my own this time, and I won't be able teach you some extras, Mia-chan." He said as she told her honestly all about his training plans that he had for the rest of the afternoon. Because he knew that he needed to get himself back up to his optimal fighting skills.

"It's alright, mother already knows that I'm here and she told me yesterday that she didn't needed my help today on our new home!" By nodding ardently her cute little silver haired head. Mia grinned back happily to Naruto, only content on spending more time with her idol and big brother figure. He smirked back at her smile and tussled up slightly her silver hair. Before she retaliated with small puff on her reddened cheeks and mock playful glare on her face, towards him. (Oh, how he loved it whenever he would see that face.) that had then brought out only a small series of good-natured chuckles from the blonde demigod, when he saw her miffed expression.

"I guess it's fine then. Just don't interrupt my own training ok?" He said and grinned. Before the little elven girl only then brightened up more to his words and then more than enthusiastically answered.

"Ok, I promise!"

* * *

**Pagoda Tower.**

Lyandra had always prided herself above others. Be it by her beauty, her intelligence or her gifted ability to command streams of flames by her talents of fire magics. She knew that she was always cut above the rest of her kin and that was entirely evident by her actions. Actions that she knew had always reflected her image and standards.

Call it as a fault within her entire personality but her pride was also one of her reasons why she would outright rarely admit it to herself when she was in the wrong or whenever she would have made a mistake. Admitting one's wrongs, in her own point of view was to her always so inconsequential. The very few times that she would rarely admit to herself her own mistakes, were the times when she was on a battle and on the times when whatever she did a mistake that held in grave consequences for the forthcoming future. For in battles and important decisions of your life, you will only have a few moments to correct it, before your life would entirely change or either end at your own expense.

She had learned that lesson in the most hardest way she could have ever imagined. When the day that their kingdom fell. The day when they had lost everything. More specifically the day she had lost her home, friends, family, and everything…

Her dignity and pride were all of that remained important to her. After the desolation of the scourge that had wrought to their homeland. She hated the feeling of being reminded of her own past foolishness and loss whenever she would make a mistake that she can't resolve. A mistake that can end a life, that's why she didn't want acknowledge the mistakes that she would rarely commit. That's why she would rarely admit to herself whenever she was wrong, for she knew would rather spend her remaining time fixing it and to be perfect in accordance to as much as her own pride could dictate.

But now, even if it may sound so petty, and even with all the pride that she had held within herself. She couldn't help herself but acknowledge that she had made a mistake and an embarrassing one at that!

"Why didn't you tell me that he was our benefactor and your saviour from Dalaran, Kael? When you could have saved me from my embarrassments and I could have introduced myself properly to him!" With her cheeks dusted by the colours of pink, Lyandra embarrassingly shrieked towards her distant cousin before her. As she acknowledged to herself that she had made a mistake, an embarrassment to herself. When she had later had been informed, prior to her investigation to the same blonde fox that she had made her meals to. On who it was that she had just rudely interacted with. And now all she could do now was blame this elven prince before her, who was currently ignoring her tirades and continued on writing his paperwork's on his desk, for all the blunders that she was currently unspeakably suffering up until now.

"Because there was no need to tell you anything, I assumed that you already knew when you have arrived here yesterday." Without even looking up to meet her face and away from his papers that he was currently autonomously working on. Kael'thas then unflinchingly answered squarely back to her words, as if that he already did was expecting this reaction and behaviour coming from Lyandra, in the first place. Silence ensued throughout the air of the elven prince's office after his answer and the tension between the two elves were now peaking to its point. (Though mostly to Lyandra) Until then his answer however was only met by a small mocking scoff by the stunning elven woman, as she then only decidedly then waved off her hands in the air ever so sarcastically to his answer and continued.

"Well I clearly didn't, cause a certain _somebody_ didn't inform me about him and outright just ordered me to make some dishes to satisfy a certain guest. When he could've just ordered some random servant to prepare him some high-quality breakfast." With a small scoff from before, Lyandra slightly sneered back to him and to his reply. As she did truly hate it whenever she would make a mistake that she can't rectify. (Let it be all known that Lyandra is very critical to herself and sometimes a total perfectionist to a T.)

Stopping from continuing with his work, in favour of paying attention of the elven woman before him. Kael'thas stared back dryly towards the blue glowing irises of Lyandra and of the same kind of his own.

"What? You can't blame me, who am I supposed to choose then? I know your culinary skills are only overshadowed by your talents with the flare of your fire magics and you know that yourself. Lyandra," Kael'thas dryly replied as he only stared back blankly towards her. On which had only prompted then the elven mage to almost blow her fuse and only settled down as she tiredly pinched the bridge of her nose, a way that she had developed to cope up and relieve some of her current life's constant distress.

"Your unbearable you know that? Just because you're the prince don't think that I will treat you any different Kael, your still my cousin first and foremost before you ever became our prince." Lyandra said in a tone that clearly displayed her entire annoyance and without any semblance of fear, towards her cousin the elven prince. Even though they were just only distantly related by the bloodline of their own great grandfather, she still spoke to him as casually as ever as she could remember. After all both of them knew that they were still family and family is something that all them treasured, especially now that they knew they were all that's left of their entire blood and of their family…

"I know, I know and I wouldn't have you for any other way" Witfully, he smiled back towards Lyandra and peacefully placated himself with Lyandra, who was currently glaring down to him. Before she then just brushed off his words and spoke.

"Hmmp. Whatever… Just call me back again when you need my assistance." Lyandra said with a 'hmmph' of irritation and tone of finality. As she was already done with this conversation and turned her way towards the exit, eager to fix up her mistake with her encounter. Before Kael'thas suddenly gained an idea behind on his desk and called.

"Wait, On the contrary, I think could use your help right now."

"What is it?" She said as she was halted from making her exit towards the door. Slightly curious at his abrupt sudden request.

"Well, lord Naruto told me that he was going to be teaching some of our brethren with some of his skills. And I've already allocated some of our people yesterday for his first lessons…." Kael said and laid down all of the details of his request out indirectly, hoping to himself that he could just broach his prospect towards her without any sort of hostility. Until he was then cut off by Lyandra herself, who was already short on her fuse with his constant vague requests.

"Don't drawl me on this Kael, just cut to the chase already," She spoke, cutting Kael off from his drawling unnecessary explanations. As he could only stare back to her to her eyes to make sure if she was really serious?

"Alright" He said and settled back to his seat.

"Do you also want me to participate on it, is that it?" The golden-haired elf stated her assumptions on the matter. Already expecting the same words to come out from his mouths and since, she was just about to reintroduce herself properly again to the blonde fox. She might just as well accept this request.

"No, that's not it." Kael'thas denied, much to her slight confusion.

"Then what is it?"

"I just want you to go there watch and observe them in their practices with lord Naruto." Kael said out his request with a sudden strange smile on his lips, to his still confused cousin. That had then just gained a sudden eye of suspicion from Lyandra, due to this rather unusual order.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because as you can see, I'm busy and I can't go there myself to join them in their practices. I need someone to watch them for me and detail me back some of their activities. Someone that I can trust and an already some sort of an acquaintance of his." The elven prince sorely explained back to her with all the truth that he could show. Since he knew that he should've at least seen this coming, having so many of his people coming and flocking back towards their protection at their now main hold-out of their kingdom, doubled out his certain duties. Many matters were now required to see his attention and he was afraid that he couldn't just forsake them all in their times of need. So, that's why he had come up with this idea to at least send out his cousin to the lectures of Naruto for his proper respects of his absence and for his other secret-plot of establishing proper diplomatic relations to work….

Seeing the reason for his directive, Lyandra, nodded back to his explanations, before she spoke.

"Ok…. But you better be not scheming something within that conniving head of yours or if you do... I'll be more than happy to remind you again on who's the much stronger between us in manipulating fires. Kael" She said and agreed with his reasonings, but not before she threatened him with her words of untold pains. If ever she would find out that he was just about to use her for some of his ridiculous orders. She knew how manipulative her cousin was, he grew up and lived through the upper conniving echelons of politics throughout the lands of the eastern kingdoms.

"Of course not, I'm not planning on anything about this. But more importantly, why are you so apprehensive on my request? Weren't you just asking questions about him awhile earlier? I just thought that you'd be more than eager to meet him back _again_."

With pools of nervous sweats pouring down from his back. Kael'thas smoothly dodged through her accusations with his little lie and change of subject. By initiating out a teasing rise within her feelings (He suspected) for their resident demigod. That had then just cause out Lyandra to sputtered out indignantly to herself and reveal off a healthy shade of red within her cheeks.

"S-shut up and no, I'm not making any threats! I'm just making some promises, but if that is all you want, I'll be taking my leave. Kael."

Lyandra stammered and blustered out on to his statements. She always hated it when Kael would just easily crawl on to her skin, it was just damn plain maddening. How could he just outright say that she was interested in Naruto? Their benefactor and savior? That she didn't know and that she now didn't care. As she was already making her exit, towards outside. Content on just leaving out her frustrating distant cousin finally out of her hairs and troubles.

Leaving off the elven prince all alone in his office, still sitting in his desk and looking upon his many papers with now small frown morphed on his face.

'_I may hate on manipulating them like this, but this is necessary for the future of my people… And besides I knew that they would be a good match and look good together with each other, as a couple.' _

He mused slightly within his head, banishing the frown that he had on his face, as he knew that he was doing what was the thing that he knew as the best and right thing for his people. Before he then faced down again his newly arrived letters that he received as a reply from his brethren at the new island nation of Theramore. That he perceived to be founded by the survivors of the now laid ruined kingdom of Lordaeron and Jaina Proudmoore herself, his former and still now woman of his affections. Surprisingly the context of the message itself stated back to him that, some of his brethren will all probably arrive back home to their nation's homelands by the end of three and a half weeks' time.

Meanwhile, as he read on further the letter that was on his hands, he found out that it stated out that they were all apparently currently facing down an all-out threat of war from the new horde on the lands of Kalimdor, apparently, the reports inside the letters also stated out to him that there were also some rouge groups had been seemingly fanning up the tensions between the both two sides and that….

He sighed, before he then softly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So much troubles…. and Lorthemar hasn't even sent back his letters of reply to me yet…"

* * *

**Outside-Quel'ethil Village**

Feeling at ease and mostly calm. Ever since she had left her unbearable cousin in his office since the morning and helping on managing their newly built library of magical knowledge and archives, inside their now central bureaucratic tower.

Lyandra walked through the main centre street of their fledgling village, as she watched all of her people carried on hurriedly around their works throughout their new growing village. The once was lodge was now slowly turning into a large fine village of their people, as she observed that many new buildings were now slowly being built near their large lodge. She could see that the overseers of her brethren were all trying their best to imitate the all of the strange yet gorgeously exotic designs of the buildings, that were painted with shades of gold and thatched with yellow fair grass reeds. The same buildings that were the ones that was built by Naruto himself, the very same benefactor to their people who she had rudely interacted with from yesterday's morning.

The buildings and the single pagoda tower that he had created was without a doubt, a true works of beauty and total finesse. So, she couldn't find any faults for their people when they had decided it to integrate its designs in their new infrastructures and what that they would now build from now on. The buildings were simply just so beautifully aesthetic and practical in its approach.

However, as she looked on, it wasn't the buildings were now currently perplexing her mind. But her own memory of the creator of such structures and her encounter with their hero from yesterday's morning.

She had just mainly decided to look up for their benefactor later in the time of afternoon. To, offer up her apologies for her brashness and properly introduce herself to her people's saviour. And after she had finally decided on what she would act and do around him. But then again thinking all of it now, she remembered on how he had just smiled through her utter rashness. Dazing her off as of for the moment when she then again pictured his bright warm smile within her mind.

She couldn't understand him, normally if ever she gives off her sass to anyone of her fellow elves, they would at least show some form of signs of offense to her attitude. Yet she remembered that he didn't! Again, just like she had thought quite earlier she couldn't understand him. He was so different and somehow special. She knew that he was somewhat special the moment she had interacted with him and even before she had actually learned his true identity from Aethas himself. But she didn't know, what it was. She could only tell to herself that he was special and was very weirdly different from many others that she had dealt with in her entire life.

'_S-stop it, Lyandra, get your mind out of the gutter, your better than this!'_ With now scarlet like blush blooming across her face, Lyandra thought inside her mind, before she cupped her reddened cheeks with her hands and shook off her thoughts of his bright smile inside her head.

Until she then finally arrived at his location and witnessed a sight that would be forever etched in her life. The one that she had intended to see on this day's afternoon, Naruto, was shirtless. That's right shirtless, his entire upper body was totally bare and his whole upper garments were lain onto ground. The same grassy ground, that he was currently doing some knuckle push up exercise, with a little silver haired high elven girl, wearing a yellow perfect sundress, sitting upon his back. That whom she deduced that Naruto asked for help for some extra challenge and weight on his exercise.

"two hundred nineteen"

"two hundred twenty"

"two hundred twenty-one."

"two hundred twenty-two"

Lyandra heard the cute chirpy voice of the little girl counting off his astounding repetitions, as she continued her approach. She watched as his perfect and lithely ripped athletic muscles, contracted and relaxed at the same time, as he continued with his exercise. They were not like any muscles that she had seen in her entire life, she was sure that they weren't just the same with the rest of her kin, dwarves and humans. Who she was sure that all had much even more stockier and bulkier built. He was just utter perfection in her eyes, his muscles were just formed in the right proper ways into her way of preference, for she saw that he wasn't overly ripped that to point of intimidation like others and was just so godly perfect.

Heat of sudden irrational passion rose up from within her, as she continued her watch. Some impure thoughts were even then starting to voice out from within the inside parts of her mind, as she continued to gawk at his slightly glistening body like a predator stalking her prey. Before she then vigorously shook off her head from her daze. She was here to give her proper apologies for their first meetings! Not to gawk at his… so perfect… body…. Gods, they don't even really know much about with each other! She figured that she really needs to stop this! she didn't know what was even going on to her head this time anymore!

Naruto seeing her reactions from afar at the corner of his now perceptive eyes. Just continued on with his aforementioned exercise, currently totally oblivious about on what was thoughts of the stunning elven woman racing through inside her head. Though he did blush slightly on his cheeks when he felt that she was now staring at him far more than what was needed and necessary. (He really wasn't just used to being usually stared at when he's exercising.) He continued, until he felt like he had finally reached up his desired number of repetitions and asked Mia who was sitting atop on his back, specifically on his shoulder blades, to stop along with him.

"I think this should be enough, now can you please get down from my back, Mia-chan?" He asked his pseudo little sister and stopped his push-ups, allowing the high elven girl to finally get down and answer him with a happy hum of confirmation on her own.

'_Mia-chan?' _Lyandra thought questioningly inside her head, thinking that the name of what she had heard was probably the young elfling's name. Before she finally let go of her own stupification at his previous flexes known, as she faked coughed in her hands to garner some sort of their attentions.

"*Ahem* How are you even able to this with such ease?" asked a very stunned Lyandra, as Naruto then stared back to her gorgeous glowing blue eyes with his own. Tilting only his head slightly to his side questionably and blinking confusedly at her own question.

"I don't know, but anyone can do it if you would just put your mind to it, right Mia-chan?!" He asked his little companion beside him, who only then also just answered little resounding sound of 'yes!' and nods. Before he then again turned back again his attention to their sudden beautiful guest and spoke.

"Hi Lyandra-chan, I didn't know that you were going to see me here today!" Naruto greeted quite cheerfully towards Lyandra, quite happy that she had apparently decided to meet him up today. Before the elven woman's face then morphed up into of a confusion, (just like him before)

"Chan?" She asked clearly confused on what was that strange word that he had addressed her by and the little elven girl together with them. But before Naruto could explain up his sudden slip up of his words, who was also very surprised at his own sudden addressal towards the stunning elven woman. Mia who heard up his strange language then suddenly jumped up to the opportunity to happily explain his words towards Lyandra.

"Naruto told me that it means that you're very pretty!"

Mia happily explained, making Lyandra blush prettily with a healthy shade of pink on her cheeks. Before the little elven then finally decided to launch herself towards Naruto's tails that had been danglingly swaying all this time in front of her face and fluffed them up with all their irresistible cuteness. Much to Naruto's embarrassment and ire, since his slight slip up was particularly embarrassing and his tails sensitivity.

"Ah! Mia-chan, stop fluffing up my tails!" He chided and tried to pry her off from his tails, since they were really sensitive to him. But it would seem like she was already far too absorbed in muffing up completely his tails, as his words were now merely lost to the silverette's ears.

"S-So you think I'm pretty now huh, whatever happened to me being beautiful?" She half-heartedly accused him and smiled, a smile that had made Naruto stutter to find words to properly describe its beauty. It was only yesterday yet how can she forgot that she didn't needed to think of a proper act around him, if she could remember it clearly now that person in front of her had accepted her on who she was and her brashness without a second thought, right? She knew that she didn't have any reasons to be nervous around him, yet how come is her heart was beating so much faster around him now?

"N-no! you're beautiful Lyandra-chan, it's just from where I'm from, we would just commonly use that as an honorific to all both woman and girls. On whom we consider as beautiful and a, a – l-lady! Y'know!" He closed off his eyes and wave off his hands in front of his face, ignoring for a moment the little girl who was clutching on dearly on to his tails. As he stammeredly explained himself on to the stunning elven beauty before him, while blushing profusely on doing so.

A small set of giggles that sounded like melodies when it had then reached on Naruto's own tuffy fox ears, escaped her lips as the elven woman watched on to his reactions. He really was just a box full of mysteries, that she had now knew that would just always mystify and astound her to no ends. His reactions were always so surprising to her had she had now initially found it really quite endearing… Especially with his in what she could tell as his cute verbal tic…

"It's ok, I don't mind, I kind of actually like it." She said while smiling her gentlest smile across her beautiful face, deciding to actually not bother anymore on hiding her smiles towards their benefactor and hero. Before Naruto then saw her beautiful smiling, face and stopped, as he then grinned his brightest smile on his whiskered face.

Again, she blushed, his smiles were really charming, and there was now denying it now, that she could say. Before she quickly continued.

"So, how goes their training with you, Naruto?" She asked, stopping herself from dazing off further to his smiles and the quietly weird butterflies like feelings in her abdominals'. Lyandra quickly asked, as she was indeed rather curious at his today's activities and their trainings.

"They were doing great, eager to learn and we have essentially just finished up quite early this day's morning with their training, really. And I was just really training up my body this day's afternoon." The blonde fox demigod briefly told her his goings-on that he had done for the day. And oddly enough he wasn't even slightly bothered now anymore by the little elven girl who was muffling up his tails on his behind, who had also now gone oddly quite as they continued with their conversation.

"So, you have already finished up their training for today?" The beautiful elven woman questioned. Slightly frowning to herself inside, as she knew that it was partially really her fault now anyway on how she had missed on with their trainings, after when she decided to only then coming off to see them here, now, in the afternoon.

"Yeah, they were all quick learners and hard workers. Honestly, best students I could've asked for, y'know?" He smiled and even though it had been only two days since their trainings had already started, he was really proud of his leaners. He had put his efforts in teaching them his skills and he was mighty proud of it, even with his uncommonly blunders. Though he did scrunch himself slightly in the face at the end. As the blonde demigod himself couldn't understand it to himself now, on why was he even sharing this privy information's to her. It was like he didn't know that he was already subconsciously trusting her already, even though he knew that they had just recently just met.

Until his ears then picked up a sound set of soft snuffles from his behind and when he turned to look at the source. He saw his pseudo little sister already fast asleep while clutching on to his tails from his behind. He tried to suppress his mirth at the sight in front of his eyes, before he then spoke.

"So, she already fell asleep, huh,*chuckles*" Naruto said as he then good-naturedly chuckled to himself, before Lyandra also then acknowledge the silvered haired elf who was sweetly sleeping in his tails (Which she found was really cute and for some reason that she didn't know made her feel somewhat strangely unpleasant at the youngling's current situation), As the blonde demigod now concluded and thought inside his head that this little elven girl with him, does really have a tendency to quickly fall fast asleep.

"Hate to request this on you Lyandra-chan, but can we move on our conversation over there?" He said as he pointed towards the single nearest tree. "As I kind a need to place Mia-chan to a more proper setting in her sleep and get myself dressed back properly in my garbs, for as you can see, I am still tad bit half-naked y'know?" Naruto finished of his words, as he embarrassingly scratched the right side of his pink shaded cheeks with his finger, as he knew that he was still kind a bit of bare on his top.

"O-of course, a-allow me to help." The stunning elven woman stuttered as she was again forced to acknowledge his still bare torso. Before she then helped on settling down the little elfling in her sleep under the tree, that they had also decided to sat upon under its shades. After Naruto had finally donned back again his clothes on his godly perfect body.

With Mia set upon the middle and both around in each opposite side, sitting under the tree. There was a brief very awkward moment of silence between the two, for a small amount of time. Before Naruto then remembered his previous train of thoughts and questioned.

"Uhm about our trainings though, I kind a noticed that you were interested our activities, may I ask though, why are you suddenly interested? was there a problem?" He asked looking directly to her eyes and hoping to diffuse down the awkward silence that they had. On which Lyandra also quickly then responded to.

"N-no, nothing really, I just would have liked to see them all training and you teaching them all with your skills that's all."

"Y-you would want to see me teaching? Did you also wanted me to teach you!?" He asked quite very surprised and excited at the possibility of spending more time with the beautiful elven woman. When he had come about on to his own conclusions in the answers that Lyandra had given off to him.

"N-no it's nothing like that, well I may do want to see you teaching quite a bit…" Lyandra hurriedly answered down his expectations, stating off her true intents and trailed off slightly at the end. Most likely considering his idea at her head for a moment, before she continued. "But Kael'thas did just ordered me again to check you all up and drop on by, to see how you would fare well and progress in your trainings. Since he told me that he was currently got his hands tied up with some extra works, that he had been receiving constantly these days."

"Oh…" he seemed a little dejected when he heard her reply, until he blinked as he then finally picked up upon the rest of her words and snickered mirthfully to himself. "So, Kael'thas has ordered you this time again to watch me in his stead, whilst he works in his papers? Haha, no wonder he couldn't come to our trainings." He said and laughed slightly to himself, as he could really understand his situation. Paperwork's were just really the downside attachments of being a leader, just like all of the previous leaders and kage's that he had known back then in his former world and also now to his new one.

Lyandra smiled at his pretty jovial attitude. Normally all people she had known would just be upset if their invitations would ever be rejected. He really was just again… so different. Before she then pursed down her own pink supple lips and then finally decided to confess her apologies to their hero that was with her now together under the shades of their chosen tree, as of this very moment.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you yet of my other reason of visit…" She said, as she then began to stood up from her place and bowed slightly her head in kin of curtsy and respect towards him.

That had then only nervously startled and surprised, Naruto, with sudden her actions. Before he then voiced out his questions at her sudden change and actions before him.

"W-what's wrong Lyandra-chan? What is it?" He asked worriedly to her. As then Lyandra with her head still slightly bowing before him and lips nervously pressing down into a thin line. Then finally chose to spoke her true intentions from the start and answer all of his now barrage of inquiries.

"I-I wanted to say sorry for my behaviour on our first meeting yesterday, it was totally uncalled for to me treat you all like that. I didn't know, that you were our hero who helped my kind and people. And for that I want to say I'm sorry." She said with a slight stutter and an embarrassing shade of pink threatening to burn down on her cheeks. Before the elven beauty then closed off her eyes and waited for his own replies towards her own apologies.

She anxiously waited.

But silence was all that had then greeted her all serious solemn apology towards him. As the blonde demigod in question was also just then outright surprisedly gapingly staring at her now at this whole time, without entirely a word that he can say to their current predicament and at her unexpected concession.

But not before her ears then finally heard him make a small sound set of snickers from his lips. Thar had stopped her current actions and then looked towards his form. And saw Naruto barely containing his amusements and laughs with his mouth by shutting it up barely with his hands. Until he finally doubled over while holding his guts from his spot and released all of his contained laughs, with a slight effort to try to not to disturbed the sleeping little girl on his side.

"Hahahaha" Naruto laughed for he knew that even though he would have just normally hated it when people would get so formal like this around him (especially those people that he already came to know himself). It was still quite amusing for him to see this very beautiful strong tempered woman that he had pegged and just gladly met yesterday, flustering and struggling over herself to their custom and norms, right in front of his eyes. It was so cute, he wasn't expecting this entirely from her at all and he hardly even expected that there was even something wrong that had gone through with their first meeting's, that maybe he thought she was just making an amusing unneeded fuss about it exactly right now.

It was a good-natured laugh at her own silliness, but unfortunately for Naruto it was something that the female-blonde right now still standing before him unfortunately and ultimately entirely misunderstood.

Feeling humiliated much even more with his laughs and thinking that the blonde fox was actually insulting her heartfelt apology. Rage then slowly started to boil down inside the hot-tempered gorgeous high elven woman, before she then suddenly gained vein 'tch' like mark on her delicate forehead and decided to just threw out her protocols along with her manners out of the window this time. As she then quickly conjured up a very small single red-glowing, ball of flames upon her dainty cream coloured hands and deftly threw it aside towards the still laughing male blonde in an effort to finally shut him up from his jovial goodly natured laughs that the elf didn't understood. Leaving only small scorched burnt marks on the bark of the oak tree in his place that Naruto had been previously sitting on, as he had to left his place to quickly dodge away her sudden conjured up ball of fires, lest he wanted to suffer burns from her sudden desires of torching him alive right now as of the very moment.

Feeling surprised at her sudden assault

"Hey! What was that for!" Naruto could only call on towards the fuming elven woman, from his new vantage spot above the bough branches up on the tree. As Lyandra then looked on towards his new sound of direction and saw him up standing upright on a branch of the tree, before she then pointed accusingly a single finger towards him and made her own furious remark.

"HUH! _What was that for_! Are you really asking me that!? Why did you laughed at me!? where you insulting me when here I am offering you my damn sincerest apologies!" Lyandra shouted before she let loose another set pair of small arcane flaming orb towards Naruto. Needless to say, the blonde demigod knew that his fellow female blonde was angry at him, as he effortlessly weaved his way to dodge the incoming blazing projectile towards him.

"Wait! Stop throwing those fireballs! You're going to burn this tree and wake up Mia-chan!" He shouted in reply towards the now very irate blonde elf, as he continued to dodge out his way through her attacks.

Until he then finally decided to stop her arsenic tendencies and jumped down from a top, towards the ground directly near in front of her face. And clasped down her dainty shoulders with his own hands, as he then bore through with his own deep blue cerulean eyes towards Lyandra's own very startled mystically glowing sky-blue orbs, who then struggled and squirmed defiantly under his hold.

"Lyandra-chan hear me out"

"No! I've misjudged you!"

"Hey! What are you—Ah!" He tried to becalm and talk to Lyandra, but it was all for nothing. As she was not even listening anymore to any ounce of word from his voice. She struggled under his firm grip; her arms were moving around frantically over his in efforts to break away from her capture. Before finally due to their squirming struggle, both of them (and most likely to Naruto), then lost their balance in their stance's, until they then stumble towards his behind and fell together.

"Let go of me! —kyah!"

She closed her eyes and suddenly let out an un-characterlike girlish like shrill from herself, when they accidently fell and tripped towards the ground together. She felt his hands never leaving upon their holds on her shoulders, before they surprisingly then weaved their way towards her unprotected back, in semblance to what she would feel like a surprisingly protecting warm embrace. Instead of impacting into the ground at their fall, she felt someone had caught at her descent and she knew that it was him, he was after all and the only near available person who could've done it so. But the question that was now quickly formulating inside her head was why did he?

Lyandra opened her cerulean eyes and there she saw that their face was now very very incredibly dangerously close. Their noses, lips and feel of their breaths were only a short few centimetres away from each other. She heard him made a slight painful grunt of noise from his throat. Before she then saw him finally opening his own blue soul-full eyes from their lids and lock-gazed deeply with her own. Now that she had a very clear close inspection of his eyes, she could tell that they were filled with their very own deepness and tale that she hadn't seen from anyone from her entire life.

Sure, they were blue, a color trait or something that was very common from her kin and of the humans that were living nearby their kingdom and settlements, but this time she knew that his eyes were very very different. Other from the distinction of his uncommon deeper shades, she could tell now that they were very full of his own stories of his hope, compassion, mirth, warmth, as well as, hurt, sadness, betrayals, and sorrows…

"Are you ok, Lyandra-chan?" Those were the words that Naruto had first uttered out, even at their now very close wary proximity with each other. Snapping her out from haze and from their close eye locked daze, before she then answered.

"Why did you catch me? You do know that I was previously and purposely trying to set you on fire, right?" Without hopes of stopping her fierce blush storming up on her face, Lyandra asked testily towards him, still not entirely forgetting his first reactions towards her apologies.

"I don't know, why wouldn't I?" He answered back a simple question towards her.

'w-what?" She asked having been surprised by his statements.

"I just wanted to say you know, that it wasn't in my intentions to laugh at you earlier, Lyandra-chan." Naruto explained as he tried to control himself from making anymore unnecessary and embarrassing reactions in their current skin close contact situation. By embarrassingly looking away far from her face and towards the side, he then awkwardly coughed to himself before he continued.

"It's just that from what I've observed from our very short interactions from yesterday and just from the talk that we just had now. I can tell that you don't like formalities, just like me, and I just found your efforts to be formal just so… cute… ya-know?"

""

'_C-cute!?'_

She was left flabbergasted, as she thought upon his words with a brief widened eye in stuttering surprise. When she had finally registered his statements and a single word was all that stuck within her cognizance. That was still trying to really process and weigh down the whole more honesty and context of his words. As again from moments ago these strange weird sensations that she had felt from awhile earlier were already crawling up to her chest and normally fierce fiery heart. It was painful, she had never felt her heartbeat so fast like this before but it was also so weird and so strangely… elevating. Never did she had felt these weird feelings before in her entire past two hundred years of living her life (which is still considered as young) it was just so strange… she wanted to know more what these feelings that were stirring her up from her insides whenever she was together with this unpredictable ruggedly handsome fox blonde with her.

But she was then cut off from her thoughts. When she felt his hands tapping upon her shoulders that he made to most likely gain back her attentions towards him,

"Uhm… Lyandra-chan, as much as I like our present condition right now… But don't you think that isn't it about time that we should, you know... stand up?" Naruto said as he awkwardly scratched his cheeks and explained while properly insinuating their current state. Clearly not risking himself anymore from another one of those blazing spheres of fires of hers, as he was clearly aware now that he really did have the uncanny talent of pissing people off when even he didn't even mean it to happen. Whit small huff in efforts of preserving her own dignity, Lyandra then quickly pried herself from his self and stood up awkwardly away from his form, before the blonde fox demi-god then followed suit with her actions minus the prideful huff and stood up himself from the ground that he was previously on.

She turned herself away from the sights of her fellow blonde, to hide her now burning red cheeks and school down the flustered features of her face away from the eyes of Naruto. As their little **accident** was still plainly vivid within her head, before she shook herself from her irrational flutters inside of her heart.

'_Ok, I was clearly mistaken on judging him again. But just because I think that he's mysterious, handsome and clearly attractive… doesn't mean that I love him or anything. I don't believe in silly things like love at first sight. I mean for light's sake, I've only just met him since yesterday!'_ Lyandra thought herself, shaking for the last time her head, after she had finally processed and acknowledged all of these weird feelings within her.

She had often heard of these feelings, based on the descriptions that she has heard from her parents and people. Along with the stories of people meeting together and falling in love with each other at their first meetings. But frankly Lyandra didn't believed on such notions and now that she had given some thoughts into it, the elven woman could only think that it was just so stupid. For sure, she could say that she may have been a subject of these signs of being in so-called in-love, but she thought and chalked it up only that she maybe was just a bit attracted to him, because of his looks, aura and welcoming warm presence.

"H-how about you. Are you okay?" Lyandra uttered after she had finally retained back some of her features and sense of control to her emotions. Before she then awkwardly turned to look towards his direction. trying to at least continue and initiate some conversation between the two of them together and stew down the sheer awkwardness that she could tell that was still lingering around in the air and in both of their presence.

"Yeah, no worries, I'm fine, so are we even?"

"Even? But I tried to burn you and stumbled us together to the ground!"

"Meh, it wasn't a big deal and my tails softened up our landings, see."

Naruto shrugged and said. Before the elven beauty then saw back again his extra orange-peach colored fluffy appendages that were all swishing around in accordance with his will, from his behind. It was no wonder now on why was that little silver-haired elven girl was so keen on always hugging it, she thought. But silently, she was also quite miffed on how did he just casually dismissed her apologies and flames that she had previously sent towards him.

Before they heard a mumbling noise near their expanse, that had suddenly attracted their attention. They turned towards its direction before they both saw the ever still sleeping silver-haired elven girl and then now effectively clearly heard her stirring mumbles in her sleep.

"Mu~haa~ Achuu! Naru~~"

They both heard the little one's adorable gabbles and sniffles. Before they turned to look towards each other without really some words to say towards each other. Until the blonde demigod lip's then twitched in an upwards smile and chuckled to himself at the just sheer cuteness that he had just bared witness in front of his eyes, that was also then followed by Lyandra's own very short set of soft giggles. And just like a miracle that had happened the two blondes (especially Lyandra) then finally felt that as if a set of weights that were being placed on their shoulders had been finally lifted. Previous halters lay forgotten as they have finally set aside their reserves from their previous

"Looks like I'll have to carry her back again to her mother, huh." He said in soft wistful tone. Before he asked. "Do you have anything set on plan in this afternoon Lyandra-chan?"

She was surprised by his sudden strange inquisition. Before she then decided to humor him with his question and answered.

"Well-" She trailed off thinking most likely of the possible activities that she might do on this afternoon before she continued. "Nothing interesting I could think of, why?"

She asked and she could've sworn that she had seen his face lit up brightly when he had heard her answers.

"I was just thinking that maybe we can take a walk together. I kind of would hate it if we were to end our little chat right now, y'know."

Naruto asked as he nervously scratched the side of his slightly reddened whiskered cheeks. She could see that he was hoping for her answers if the un-aforementioned silence of his apparent nervousness' that was to go by on his observable expressions. But needless to say, the elven beauty already knew her response and with a slight haughtiness leaking on to her tone of voice and a small smile displayed upon her supple lips, she giggled and finally answered.

"Well then, I'd gladly take you up in your offer, Naruto."

* * *

***That's the wrap up for this chapter.**

**And on to the main topic, this chapter was mainly a build for the training of Naruto's students and romance of the story and I will state it out again there will be no harem in this fic! So watch out, for there will be drama and a bitch fight for love! In the upcoming episodes!**

**Also, I have already had some plots that I can go on from the build-up that I produced so don't worry, I will continue on this fic. I was just mainly occupied by my schedules that I hadn't had any time to continue working on with the writings of the story**

**While also fret not, for who knows? maybe we will finally see the Vulperas at the next chapter and maybe along as well with the all-time loved/hated prince of darkness that we all knew. So, stay tuned, leave a lot of reviews,**

**And enjoy the brief previews!**

"_A-are you really sure about this father?"_

"_Yes, for it is only by our right and duty to seek him out and return him together with us towards our and his rightful people, my-son."_

* * *

"_I had always had a problem with your kind, dread lord. Now, it'll be in my greatest pleasure to watch you die by my own hands. "_

"_No! Please I'll do anything! I'm sorry for my transgressions! I just don't want to die!"_

"_FOR AN ATTEMPT OF A FOOLISH INSURGENCE. I Arthas, first of the lich king's death knights do hereby sentence you Varimathras to your death and eternal damnation!" _

"_NOO!, ARRGH!"_

* * *

**PS: I'm not a native and fluent English speaker. So, I do apologize for the many mistakes that I may have made, just please do try to be considerate and leave your polite reviews, thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16 Feelings, Ashes and Foxes?

**AN: I bet that all of you must be wondering why it took me so long on updating this story, huh? But fret not, I'm not really planning to abandon this fic and leave you for the hang, Hahaha. To tell the truth the only thing that held me back was that I was really having problems with my inspirations on continuing with my writings and updates. **

**So yeah with my need for motivation and apparent slothfulness aside, tell me what do you all think with my Naruto x Lyandra route that I'm writing for as one of the potential pairings for this story? Please leave me down with your thoughts on the matter down at the review box below. **

**And with that let's enjoy and continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warcraft all of them belong to their own respective creators and owners from Kishimoto and the whole Blizzard company, this fic is purely for entertainment only, all rights reserved.**

* * *

_"And I understood that this price their stating is not pertaining to any amount of gold now is it?"_

_~~ Kiro_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Feelings, Ashes, and Foxes?**

_Naruto Uzumaki_

She worded out the strange, unfamiliar name within her thoughts, feeling it echo through the confines of her mind, making sure that she may never forgot the name of the same young man that had all but suddenly piqued her interests.

He was certainly a unique strange creature-, _no_, man…

It wasn't just that having no records of his certain fox-like species in existence over the world of Azeroth in their what she could say as one of the last remaining remnants of their archives and the bizarre regaling tales from her royal cousin that she would have sometimes troubles on believing themselves herself that got her curious.

Nay, to say that she was just also curious would be just an understatement. But to describe it was also just so perplexing as to finding a right rune pattern for an ancient forgotten enchantment, which was downright more than incomprehensible than what it seems even for the most veterans of their fields of mystical studies.

Whether if it was from his admittedly cute furry fox features, his untamed sun-kissed blonde hair, or even his ever so radiating aura of happiness, for the light and gods above she couldn't seem to tell. It was just that there was something in him that she could feel that made her drawn on more to him, like a moth to a burning flame, it's just that it was an admitted elven beauty that was being drawn into a certain fox blonde instead.

For, ever since the day that they had entangled their own times together for their quaint walks, talks, and leisures. The elven mage could honestly say that her temperaments and along with her days had all gone along for the better.

And by so far, she was enjoying it.

The treat that she got in exchange from the meals that she had previously prepared for him was only an added bonus, by the sun well's graces he truly wasn't just jesting on about the deliciousness of his ever so boasted favorite food that he made for her that he had also apparently called 'ramen'.

Yet still,

With all of their closeness that they had grown with each other within their past couple of few days together. It seems that there were still some questions that she could tell that he wasn't ready to open up to her. She respected him and she knew that they had their each of their own boundaries and personal privacies to burden. But still, she didn't know it on why it hurts and pains her so much, for him to not so openly answer her with her heartfelt questions for him...

Not that it deterred her in any sorts of way, no. In fact, it only made her even more so resolved and determined to know more and get closer with her new-found _friend_. She wanted to more about him, learn more about him. His strange quirks, behaviors and customs that she could honestly tell that had more than truthfully garnered her attentions.

Like a beautiful flame that blazes through the shadows of the night, lighting up all of the seemingly dark corners of everyone's life. He fascinated her, he was just so bright, so warm and so…

'_No, no, no, why am I thinking all about him again!?"' _

She shook her head, ignoring the red hues that now covered more than all over her dainty features.

Before taking a momentary pause from her page of her of the book that she was about to finish. Lyandra took a quick gaze around the silent library that she would occasionally find herself in from time to time, it was basically regular her place of stay during the day. As she regarded the setting that she was in, up above at the second floor of the library edifice with many shelves and books inside their ornaments and compartments. Without words to say, one can suffice to tell that the elven beauty was already in her place of element.

She adored books and even more so libraries, on where dusty tomes and rolled up scrolls lied. From fairy tale literatures to the scientific discoveries of the gnomes and magic-related thesis's and theories, there was nothing that she didn't liked inside of an archive of knowledge, ever since her early childhood's when she could remember herself as a little youngling. The prospects of learning new untold knowledge and secrets of the arcane had always been her troves of treasures and delights.

And yet there she was languishing in boredom, as she readily stared back towards the leaflet pages of her chosen volume.

Wasn't she supposed to be happy now that she got the chance to silently enjoy her time alone with her unfinished parchments of books? This was supposed to be her hobby, her simple enjoyment in life, yet why?

She couldn't answer.

It's just that she felt that there was something was missing and that itself was already a conundrum for the elven beauty.

Releasing a small amount of exhalation from her luscious lips, Lyandra then suddenly found herself unconsciously turning her views towards the windows of the library building on where she could easily spot the hill that she knew on where they usually constantly trained with Naruto's lessons.

She saw him there and then. And even if they were far away from her actual view, she could still make a faint image of him training on his students. Assisting them on, with something that Lyandra could tell, his profound deep knowledge of his arts. Patience with his steps, she saw him then again leading her now favourite little silver-haired elven girl with his teachings, even with the constant iterating failures.

'_He truly is kind….'_

She thought fondly at the sight that she was witnessing with her own eyes. As she had then unknowingly formed a small soft smile across her dainty lips.

Kind, she had come to that realization, when she had then remembered their moments of their interactions. Though she could say that they may had begun on a somewhat rough start -though mostly on her part-,

She could always remember back then when she had first closely observed his soulful sapphire blue eyes that she knew that spoke of a past troubled with pain and untold struggles.

They held no judgement, no prejudice.

When he had first laid his eyes upon her, there had been no aversion, no disgusting sexual thoughts, no disdain…

Only curiosity...

The same thing that she also had for him…

She smiled a wholly serene smile across her lips, when she remembered their first encounters. Not that she loved him or anything. No! She totally disagrees with that sort of notions, after all she had just known for a very short time and even with all of the strange sensations that she had been feeling for these past few days, all that she could on really agree to it all was that maybe she did like the strange fox blonde, even with all of his weird quirks and mysteries.

She controlled and prevented herself from even more dusting her cheeks with a colour shade of pink, when she was finally made much aware of her sudden reveries about him. She definitely didn't harbour any romantic interest on him or anything! Certainly nothing at all!

_Lies _a small traitorous whisper then answered back to her from the depths of her subconscious. Before she then utterly made an effort to bury back those thoughts from within her.

She continued her observations towards the studies of his students before she then let loose a small set of beautiful giggles from her mouth, when she had seen him and especially his younger students ganging up on him with from what she could make it out to be their complaints and questions, if she were to base it upon their distant vague expressions.

Until she then saw the less young female members of her kin, the mature students of Naruto. Starting to make some not so subtle flirting moves on him, if she were to make out of it with her views in this distance, by always calling out for his attentions even though she was well aware that their questions seemed like totally unnecessary for their lectures and by brazenly clinging onto his arms nonetheless!

The nerve!

She was very much well aware of the fact that even though her kin's female majorities are a little bit too amorous and coquettish in their flaunts. But oh girl, that scene that she had just witnessed did truly does struck something within her, like as if there was something horrible that is wrenching her front.

She didn't know on what and why she was feeling these horrible sensations inside her chest, whenever she would ever see him being overly fawned over by the certainly eligible ladies of her people during these past few days. But she was certain one thing, and it's that she didn't liked it, not one bit.

'_Hmmp! Whatever, anything should he do in his time, is something of should no concern of mine!' _She huffed ever so slightly to herself and thought that she was right, she didn't definitely have a thing for him, not a chance.

'_I bet that he's even enjoying the attentions that those ladies showering to him right now…' _

Again, she tried to convince herself with her thoughts, that his actions and activities were of definitely none of her concerns. But why? Why did it bother her so much that her heart felt like it's being clenched painfully tight across her chest?

Sullenly, she parted her eyes from the views that she had just witnessed. Opting to distract herself from the now deeply bothering thoughts that was beginning to form inside her head. The elven beauty then began to picked up once again the sections that she had previously read from the pages of her tomes.

But try as she might she couldn't still opt her eyes from occasionally wandering through their general point directions. And once again even though she would try to suppress it, she couldn't still stop her chest from feeling the pains that she would feel, every time her eyes would befall on his very…. Warm… smiles and expressions.

'_Ugghh! What is wrong with me! why can't I stop thinking about him for just single damned minute!'_

She resisted to hurl herself at her own thoughts and current conditions. Before finally having enough, as she then stood up from her seat's and thought.

'_Maybe I should just go see Kael'thas, I'm sure he'll have some tasks for me to distract myself from whatever this is'_

She thought inside her head, with now an unusual frown forming on her lovely face, before gently waving her right hand with a pulse of mana to the air of her surroundings. As she then -with the only use of a levitation magic- went on to arranged back together the books that she had previously took from their compartments.

A neat trick and handy spell if she could say so herself, but besides the point. She was sure that there was always something that Kael could give her for work. If not, maybe she could even lend a hand at the current mana crystal production project that they were working on, yeah that's right, she needed to know on why were they even mass-producing these storing crystals now anyway?

'_Yeah, I need to learn more about their projects. There is nothing… I am not feeling anything about him...'_

* * *

**Line Break**

* * *

**Between the Ghostlands and the Eversong Forest**

Initially he had wanted to continue his studies on what he had left on about the contents of his book, aenigma and especially spend some more actual time with Lyandra. Along of maybe thinking of showing his enchanted tome towards her to help him with its complex contents.

But after deciding on cutting off early his lessons towards his students and for some strange reasons not finding a single trace of Lyandra insight throughout the village. The blonde demigod had all but then decided to continue off his investigations about the conditions of these new lands that he been surprisingly contemporarily been set upon to. And by now, Naruto was in a sense, already deep inside of a wooden forest, if ever he could call this muck gloom-filled woods a forest in by his standards.

Yes, he was,

But instead of finding a lush forest of greenery, that he had always been accustomed to in his entire experiences on his life. What he found was only nothing short but a forest that was scorched down to its cinders, with fields blackened by the colors of ebony and literally littered with the traces of death on its grounds. He could say this was not that sight that he expected to himself to find when he decided on this little endeavor.

Putrid, was the only close word that he could find to describe this patch of infestations of rot and desolations right in front of his now flickering blue to blazing red eyes.

'_These damages can almost be compared to what had happened at Felwood….'_

He thought to himself as he compared the state of affairs of these lands back from the forests that he had once the privilege to help on recovering, back on the lands of Kalimdor. The only remarking difference this time was that instead of a land that was heavily polluted by the tainted remnants of Fel, these lands were all but infested by the touch of decay and death….

And by all means it didn't just outright bode well for the young semi demigod. No, he reeled from the utter afront that was entirely up in his eyes. As a druid and even more so a now admitted demigod himself. Naruto could feel the acres of land around crying out their pained tortures towards him.

It was still strange, granted now that he had admitted it to himself. This gnawing pain that he would constantly ignore to himself back then when he was still being trained by his sensei on the ways of the druids. Granted that he may indeed had some semblance of connection towards nature when he was in sage mode even before did he became whatever he currently is right now and before did he trained by the arts that his sensei had taught him, but it was all just simply chakra based to the core, in contrasts to the sensations that he was particularly feeling in of as for the moment.

He shook himself off from his thoughts and bent down to reach a single hand towards the pitch blacked soil below his wooden getas. Reaching down a single hand, to inspect its sustenance and quality. He felt the coarse ebony grain of somewhat burnt like minerals.

"What could have possibly happened to these forests?..."

He asked sullenly to himself. Sure enough, he did look around through the various woods surrounding on these new lands that he had been brought upon by a strange twist of fate. And by comparisons he could tell that these trees weren't just sick, it was as if that they had been purposely damaged and set a flamed to its cinders.

A pang of sadness and grief then crawled up to the fox demigod's chest as he swept his look towards the scorched remnants of the corpses, bones and tree's that he had caught within his gaze.

Before he then categorically stopped himself from mulling further in his depressing thoughts and finally make some actions that truly mattered. He spied with his blue orbs for a proper perfect spot for his meditations. Until he then found a suitable setting for his base of actions up above the central massive bough of great tree near his vicinity.

Gathering a little bit of chakra to his legs, he blurred and jetted from his base of position from the soil ground like a creature that was all but made to defy gravity at his bounds, and landed on safely as he could have managed onto the wooden boughs of the great tree that he had previously set his eyes on.

He took his efforts to survey around his newfound views within his eyes to assure himself the security of his chosen location. After all, one can never be too sure in securing one's own safety, as per the experience that he had still recollected back then when he still considered to be a lone time shinobi, before he then sat on its top surface in an all too familiar lotus meditative posture and closed his eyes, to finally concentrate on his newfound tasks at hand of his cognizance's.

Without much effort he then tapped in to the very ebbing essence of life that he could now readily feel all over around him. With his eyes closed and every micro fibre of his being entirely focused. He channeled his life chakra all around him. Enough to give sustenance, to give spark and renew life.

He continued with his preordained task before him. Feeling the rather slow healing growth process of all of the nearby flora's around him and as he tapped his energies into their once diminishing vitalities, he felt something inside the trees.

He felt that they were in some sorts of interconnected web between each other. Life and life, like a plethora of threads that had been tied all together, he could feel it, even if it was now presently faint, it was there.

Huh, so maybe that explains it on why that some of the flora of these forests still even managed to barely survived these decays and corruptions.

'_Just like the forests surrounding mount Hyjal…'_

He grinned, he could say that he owed it to this forest's strange biological makeup, because the recovery that he would do will be more than easy to establish.

Now, to only harness these routes, for his own purpose, heck he might be even to heal this forest in no time if he could learn to tap into these strange connections. The only question was how was he even going to that in the first place?

With his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. He tried to connect himself with the networks of life by hammering and flooding it down with his own nature energies. To see if whether he can even access their connections, but try as it he may he sensed that no matter what angle did he approach, he could only feel that his own verves of energies were all just seemingly wasted in its wakes of his methods.

Sure, the results were there, but he could conclude that the healing and growth that he could see with his eyes and senses were just the penultimately results of his energies, that had badly leaked off from his failed mass rejuvenation process's and attempts.

'_Damnit! Why won't it work!' _He voiced out within his mind, as he could only grind his teeth in his own utter frustrations. This was just supposed to be easy as it could be for his capabilities and process technicalities, to heal the entire woods in an instant with his energies, yet why!?

Until then out of nowhere, a familiar feeling then swelled up from the bottom of his guts, that was all but pulling him away from his current concentrations. It was a feeling that he knew all too well that had always had been tormenting him ever since the following day he had received his extra appendages and features to him.

'_Why won't any those trolls learn, that I will never be one of their fucking Loas!' _

Vehemently squashing down the annoying attempts to those who were trying to yet again summon his presence and not to be deterred by his constant failings of his attempts.

He calmed and then shortly composed himself after being reminded of the annoying summons that he had now usually gotten from the trolls even back then when he was still training at the verdant fields of the Moonglades of Kalimdor.

Naruto continued his advances between alternating on sensing a new course of actions for his plans, while also finding out a new angle that might help him with his endeavours.

Before he then felt a strange weird familiar pulses of energy signatures far ahead deep into the woods that he hadn't still dared to investigate, when he had then attempted to tamper his way towards the forest's influx of interconnected web life force's.

The energy signatures felt like a flickering beacon of nature of energies.

'_Odd,… I haven't sent off any of my treants here in the deep of the forests yet….' _

He thought pensively to himself, as he was sure of it that these were the energy signatures of a treants or that of an ancient. On which then in hand begets a question. Why were they here?

Deciding to find out the answers for himself and in hopes of learning more about these strange web connections with these forests, from the beings that he had just sensed. He stood up from his meditative position, in efforts to search out these local ancient beings that he had sensed out within deeper parts of these forests.

Before he barrelled through the directions of their signatures, in a speed that he could truly say that befitted his past shinobi roots and ancestries. Hopping from to tree to tree in the most ninja-esque way that he could manage, he then rapidly made his way through the wades of these grim filled decaying dark woods, avoiding the detections of the occasional undead stragglers that he knew that would often openly wander about in these lands.

Until he then came across through an open glade in his tracks, with fields even more scorched than ever and corrupted by the taints of death energies that were coloured black as ebony. Clearly, he could tell that destruction that had been caused by the wakes of the undead was clearly more apparent in these parts even more so than to the previous areas that he had went on to explore on his ventures.

But instead of focusing his eyes in the apparent fields of destruction. He steadied his visions on the figures that he could make up in the distance and then it all confirmed up his suspicions.

Treants.

Right, he was right, as there they were in front of his eyes. Grouped together in what seems to be a make shifted grove in the centre of the glades of the forests, there was no doubt about it that they were treants. The ancient creatures of the woods and fellow caretakers of the forests, he knew if there were anyone who would be more than knowledgeable enough to educate him with the functions of the webs that had been interlaid in these forests, it was them.

But what was this sense of foreboding that was welling up inside him? warning him of a danger that his guts were foretelling.

Nevertheless, he continued to press on, to talk to the new albeit somewhat strange treants before his sights. Eager to learn more from the local spirits about the total make up of these strange life webs around these places.

And when he then arrived near one of the supposed treants in the centre of the glades, after quickly body flickering his way into their grounds and thinking of the treants of no harm while now preparing his own greetings towards his somewhat fellow folks of the forests.

"Hey can-"

Before it was then to his very own surprise when suddenly the treant that he had just approached had just then all but then abruptly lunge itself in almost wild absent-minded feral manner towards his directions. Briefly catching off the blonde of his guard by the sudden unexpected assault of the walking tree spirit.

"-What The!"

He exclaimed his sudden shock, as he continued to dodge his way between the mindless swipes of the mad treants before him, as he then leapt back in a very great distance away from his sudden opponent, when he had then felt some their numbers of their brethren had managed to surround him out of the corners of his peripherals.

"Damnit! What is wrong with them!"

Again, he continued with his dodges, because he didn't want to hurt them, he had only ever wanted to talk to them in the first place. Before he saw and heard one of the treants made a loud aggressive growl towards his direction, on which he had only then replied with possibly the most mature action that he could possibly thought off in the moment, which was a blowing a raspberry to their faces.

"**YOu WilL Die TresPasSer! We Will not Let yOu do mOre Harm to the Forests**!" A white barked treant, with gnarly leaf-less branches and beady purple coloured eyes, then barked out its anger towards him.

Oops, perhaps taunting them wasn't probably the best course of action that he might had taken, whilst dodging their feral swipes.

Knowing that fighting them will only make his questions left un-answered and would make things in turn far much worse. He tried his best to initiate again some sort of conversation with the raging treants hoping in his mind that the wayward woodland beings would listen, before he spoke.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I don't wanna fight you guys. I just want to help, so can you please stop with the swinging of your arms and branches, I would deeply much- Hey!"

He said as he tried to placate himself further to these treants that he had meant no harm to them nor to the forests that he knew that they also cherished, before he was cut short from his dialogue as he again dodge his ways through the barrage of wooden stakes and claws that the wooden creatures had sent to him.

Feeling fed up already with the senseless attacks that he was always receiving at the end of each stick, Naruto then finally decided that maybe it was time already show to some force to the matter at his hands and with a sudden build-up of chakra that he was now forming deep within his gut, he thundered.

"I SAID STOP DAMNIT!"

The blonde pseudo fox demigod shouted, as he flared up his energies and of his own chakra in a burst of explosion all over his body.

He was already outrightly irritated by their outmost initial attacks towards him for no sense or reasons, as he knew that he hadn't got any time squander if ever he should want to restore back the state of these forests in post haste.

And just as expected the treants had stopped and most importantly they gawked after the moment he had released the pressure of his own power. In total shock and visibly shaken at the display that they had just witnessed.

"W-who are you Creature?"

The old gnarly white barked treant -on which Naruto had assumed as their leader- then proceeded to ask him carefully the question that had just now been instilled inside of their wooden noggins, as they were certain that they had just felt the fox being's strong nature-divine energies right before their eyes and senses.

He breathed in a puff of air to his lungs, to calm himself down. Before the blonde fox demigod then proceeded to do the usual's of his introductions and by means of usual's, he showed them his brightest smiles on his face as he then scratched awkwardly behind his head, still not really up to the comforts of introducing his self as some sort of demigod towards others.

"Naruto, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, an arch druid of the Cenarian Circle of Kalimdor and some sort of demigod. He he."

"***gasp*** A-a d-demi-god!?"

If tree's or treants were able to gasp in shock he was heck surely seeing them now.

As all he got after from his momentarily somewhat still awkward introduction from awhile earlier were the greatly incredulous stares of the woodland beings before him. Not that he could blame them for their doubtful concerns, hell he knew that even to himself he wouldn't just outrightly believe any sane person who would proclaim themselves to be demigods to his face.

Until then he recomposed himself towards the woodland beings before him. And now in a much sterner fashion he proceeded to let out a trickle of his chakra and energies within him, to let them know that he had it within him to back up his claims of his semi divinity. Before he spoke.

"Yes, that's what I am." '_or sort of that's what Furion had been calling me now anyway.'_

The results were pretty much obvious when he had then done his verifications towards the treants. They were quaking, especially to what he could see the elders. As they knew that they hadn't felt this much potent life-nature energies ever since in centuries and especially more so after the events of the great sundering. Back then when they still had some contacts with the wild gods of the forests.

There was no doubting it now and sure enough the treants in question then slowly reeled back from his closeness, making sure showing their respect by giving him the space that they had previously so rudely intruded.

"My-_no,_ our a-apologies oh great one, my n-name is Whitebark the leader of the surviving treants of these forests." The white coloured tree now named Whitebark then answered.

And by then the blonde fox demigod then rose a right eyebrow at the treants statements.

'_Surviving treants?'_

He questioned within his thoughts.

For sure he was aware on how the entire the tragedy had befallen upon these lands on by the recounted second-hand down tales of the elven folks within the village along with the records that he had read. Sure, enough to you Naruto Uzumaki reads! But that besides the point, he knew that he hadn't still even heard the personal perspectives of the woodland beings before him and on how it all had transpired for them.

"You said that your name was Whitebark and you are their leader, right?"

He asked his rhetorical question towards the leaders of the treants, as he turned himself to look towards the parts of the burned trees of the forests.

Hmm, an oddly too much of a descriptive name, now that he could think of to himself, not that he had any quarrels with the elder treants given name. It fitted him, giving his general colour and appearance and all.

"Yes?"

The white wooden being then answered back to him, uncertain, and unable to follow on why would the demigod before them would even ask him such a question.

"Would you mind if I were to ask you here and now with my questions?"

The elder white coloured treant then sputtered. Well more likely coughed to the sound of his ears now anyway.

"O-of course not, in fact we would be honoured if we were able to answer your questions, youn lord."

And that did it, he sighed. He figured he might just as well accept it, after all he knew that he had been called worse from his past share experiences of names towards his person. Until he deigned them then again with a look that told him to be trying to probe on the truthfulness of the elder treants words and asked.

"Really?"

The blonde fox asked again before he was then met with a series of firm stiff nods from the treants all around him. He grinned.

"Great!"

* * *

**Line Break**

* * *

**Unknown Place**

In the shades of a series of large rock formations towering over the vast expanse of the desserts. There located a caravan of band wagons made out of tunic cloths and wood for its bottom and wheels altogether. Pulled and drawn by four legged creatures that was woolled in its features, called Lamas.

The owners of these placed wagons were not humans, orcs nor any known notable promising racial denizens of the mortal plains of the planet of Azeroth. Nay, the possessors of these caravan of band wagons were the small wily anthromorphic vulpine like furry people called the Vulperas.

And inside on the one of the many wagons that laid on the open wilderness. There sat a lone Vulpera, with eyes closed it could be seen that in front of him was shrine that were decorated by all manners of tribal like ornaments but the probably the most prominent one was the big wooden fox mask that hung glued to the walls of the wagon.

And just like any of his kind he had the same vulpine fox-like appearance to him, but there were also many things on his features that sat him apart from the others.

Mainly the Vulpera in question was male who had a slightly long and narrow snout in his features, but was not too long and slim to make him look fraudulent in his looks in the eye of others, just enough to stave off the general measure of looks and impressions of cunningness that was usually associated by the honed instincts that other race who was rather well aware of their existence knew ran deep in the blood of their kin and species.

With a dark black colour splotching only the tips of his fennec like ears and furry tail at the back if his rear. One could mostly see that he had a light saffron orange coloured fur that covers mostly the back hide of his inclusive figure, from the shaft of his furry tails up to the top his head and with white fur only covering his face, his foots, his claw-like arms and the general front of his overall body.

Just like the many inclusions that he had from the rest of his people. His clothes are what could only be seen on as slightly distinct compared to the usual drab of clothing's that was seen to be worn from those who are living in an admittedly scorching dessert. For his upper section of his torso was bare, and the only oddly apparent normal sartorial that he wore was his brown coloured dessert dress thawb that covered mostly the lower parts of his body. With only leather-like clothe strip wrappings attached to his wrists and small plate armour that placed upon his shoulders and around under the circumference of his neck and collarbones.

One could justly arguably say that he really did stood from the rest. But it was not only due to his appearance, no, it was because he had this presence of dignity along with many more within him that tells on more than what commonly meets the eyes of others…

But as we look back to our said vulpera, we can see that he was obviously doing some sorts of prayer in front of the shrine of his dwellings. That until, then his ears twitched when he had then heard something _or_ rather someone at the flap entrance of the wagon, opening and entering to the entrance of his abode.

"A-are you really sure about this father?"

A soft male voice called then out to the orange coated vulpera. A voice that he knew that he very heavily recognized and familiar with. It was his child, his son, that he knew that was calling out to him. But still, nonetheless he continued with his silent prayers. Until the vulperan now named Kiro then finally opened his eyes and answered.

"…Yes" His reply came out steady and short. But it was clear to the other person who had just entered the wagon that the oranged coated vulpera was worried, not for himself, no, but it was for their people.

"Why?..."

Kiro heard again a question, most likely directed to him, instead of the decision that he knew, he had made for the future of their kin. And now with an understanding thought towards the other occupant within the room.

Kiro stood up and turned towards him, towards his child and spoke.

"For I believe that these rumors are the signs of our creator's return. Our lord must have finally after all these hundreds of years heard of our prayers."

Kiro said, as he watched his son Robin, who bore a very heavy tad resemblance of his youth only though he had inherited some of his wife's reddish like hue to his own orange coat, widened his eyes in surprise in hearing his words. Not that he could blame his son for the shock that he had just felt, he knew that from the eyes of many that he had always been one of the if not the most practical vulperan in their tribe, being the leader will most likely do that to you. But that besides the point. Heck he knew to himself that he wasn't technically one of the most superstitious individuals amongst their people and of their kin. So, it was a no surprise to him if he were seeing now the disbelieving gazes that his son was leveling on him at his self. Until he continued.

"We need him now more than ever for if ever are we to have future for our people. And if ever even though our chances of proving out the facts of our creator's apparent return is grim. I still do believe that it is only by our right and duty to seek him out and return him together with us towards our and his rightful people, son…"

"I-I see, I understand." The young fiery orange-colored vulperan said and nodded. He understood the wishes of his father, while admittedly they were still profiting and somewhat making a living from their wanderer like gypsy life traveling through different kinds of places to avoid their enemies, pocket pieces of information, make trades, and profits. But he also knew that living down highways will only get themselves so far in their lives, he understood his father's wishes. A life of stability for the future of their people. A life more than just making ends and living down on the roads of the desserts…

"Glad that you could see it my way, Robin. Now I trust that the deal we have in procuring some ships from our Zandalarin allies is going well?" Kiro asked as he then shifted the focus of his eyes towards the sight of his people outside at the entrance of their wagon, on which he saw them doing their daily routine and rituals. With the little kits running and playing around in the shades and fields of their encampment.

"Yes, Father. I've already had some discussions with Troll King's few generals and they said they were willing to lend us some of their ships, providing only for a _price_…"

Robin said as he shifted quite anxiously to himself at the end of his words, an action that didn't went go on unnoticed by the eyes of vulperan patriarch before him.

"And I understood that this _price _their stating is not pertaining to any amount of gold now is it?" The elder orange coated vulperan said, already getting to the grasps of the ideas on what the trolls would have wanted in exchange for their ships.

"Y-yes" the young vulperan admitted somewhat hesitantly, and upon seeing the look that his patriarch was sending to him in broaching more of the answers that he held, he continued. "After I've told them about our intents upon the purchase of their ships. They said that all they've ever wanted as partial payment to our deals was to arrange some meetings with King Rastakhan's court and of our progenitor, father." Robin finished.

And with that a pregnant pause was all then instilled on throughout the air inside of the wagon, as the elder vulpera then weighed down the answers that he had just heard. Until then with a paw placed contemplatively under his furred chin, he spoke.

"I see...", Kiro said and sighed, as he continued. "Providing that we'll even see our progenitor, then we will hope to try to upheld our ends in the deal of their bargain. But for now, tell Meerah and the others who will be coming along in our voyage to make haste in our provisions."

The vulperan heir nodded towards the words of his father, as he made his way outside of the wagon and left.

The further discussions about the _deal_ that would be best described that they had with the Trolls, would just have to wait. For now, even Kiro can acknowledge it to himself that they needed to prepare themselves now for their expedition.

And with the extra ships that they have now secured for themselves. They knew that it would be only a matter of time, before they would now actively begin the search for their progenitor at the lands on where the rumours of his apparent return have supposed started from…

Upon at the distant lands of Kalimdor…

* * *

**AN: And that's the wrap up for this chapter! ****What do you all think so far about the development of this fic? If you all wanna stay tuned and know more about the progress of Naruto's adventures please don't hesitate to press down the favorite and follow button down below to keep you all up in check with all of the updates of my fics.**

**Also please leave down some long juicy reviews, for it does really helps ya know?**

**PS: Again not really an English language native so forgive me for any of the misspells and mistakes that I may have made upon writing this fic.**

**But with that, this is Lordearonman2 here signing out, XD peace!**


End file.
